Lo Aprendí de Ti
by White Archer
Summary: Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba y hacia donde debía ir, uno de los lugares más remotos de Hyrule donde sería imposible que la reconocieran; estaba lista para comenzar una nueva vida en Ordon.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo Aprendí de Ti**

* * *

La princesa se giró sobre la tarima circular para que el vestido blanco se moviera, hermosas capas de fina tela blanca resplandecían por todas las pequeñas piedras brillantes en el, un listón decorado con piedras preciosas estaba atado a su cintura acentuándola y marcando el inicio de corsé con intrincados diseños de encaje, el largo velo en su cabeza completaba el atuendo. Mañana era el día de su boda, sería el mayor evento que jamás se hubiera visto en Hyrule, un gran banquete, la perfecta decoración y arreglos que ella había elegido minuciosamente, fuegos artificiales por la noche, celebraciones en la ciudadela; lo podía imaginar una y otra vez, todo sería perfecto, el día perfecto, con el novio perfecto; era el hombre más guapo de la corte, con ojos verdes y cabello azabache, elegante porte, educado, de finos modales y noble cuna, definitivamente lo tenía todo. Las demás chicas constantemente le decían la envidia que les provocaba.

Sonrió una vez a su reflejo en el espejo y se dirigió a su amiga que la acompañaba en la sala —No me has dicho que te parece Ashei, eres mi mejor amiga y tu opinión me importa— Zelda la miraba desde el espejo, mientras ella estaba recargada en un mueble con actitud indiferente y jugueteando con sus uñas.

—¿De verdad quieres saber mi opinión?, es la misma que te he dicho tantas veces, lo que estás haciendo es una completa locura, ¿de verdad amas a Ravio?, piénsalo muy bien Zelda, el matrimonio no es un juego— le dolía decirle eso a su amiga pero ¡por las diosas!, solo lo trató por un par de meses y ahora se iba a casar con él, además estaba el hecho que era mayor que ella por lo que Ashei no podía evitar pensar que se estaba aprovechando de la ingenuidad de su amiga.

Zelda se giró para poder conversar con su amiga –Ashei, se supone que debes apoyarme—

—¿Qué? No me veas así, lo estoy haciendo— Adoraba a su amiga pero tenía que admitir que podía llegar a comportarse muy inmadura y terca. Casarse con él parecía más un capricho que amor.

—Pues parece exactamente lo contrario—

—Solo digo que tú quieres una boda lujosa de la que todos hablen, un vestido enorme y brillante, con un novio según comentan las mujeres "perfecto" y una gran fiesta; pero realmente no estoy segura de que de verdad quieras unir tu vida a la de otra persona, es una decisión muy importante. Lo siento si soy sincera pero es la verdad, echarás a perder tu vida, aún eres muy joven puedes conocer a alguien más—

Zelda suspiró –Es que tú no lo entiendes ¿Quién puede ser mejor para mí que Ravio?. A todas las mujeres les gusta y todos hablan siempre muy bien de él—

Ashei rodó los ojos, ahí iba de nuevo su discurso sobre el perfecto Ravio —¿y te quieres casar con él o con su reputación?, sabes que yo ya me voy, es imposible hacerte entrar en razón—

Una vez que Ashei se fue continuó mirándose en el espejo con desgano, no quería aceptarlo, pero por alguna razón las palabras de su amiga la habían hecho dudar y una parte de ella sabía que tenía la razón, ¿le gustaba estar con Ravio?, si, ¿le gustaba la forma educada en que el la trataba? si, ¿era apuesto?, absolutamente, ¿lo amaba?… no lo sabía, al menos no estaba del todo segura, pero ¿exactamente cómo se debía sentir el amor?, ¿Cómo saber que estás con la persona adecuada?.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no tenían sentido, su boda sería mañana ya todo estaba listo y no había lugar para las dudas. Además era lo que todos esperaban de ella, cuando raramente su padre tenía tiempo para platicar con ella se la pasaba describiendo hasta el cansancio que su comportamiento debía ser digno de una princesa, educada, recatada, responsable, un ejemplo de elegancia para todos los habitantes del reino. Ella siempre intentaba hacer lo mejor posible para cumplir las expectativas que tenían puestas en ella, no era la heredera del trono pero todavía era parte de la familia real, una princesa; solo quería hacer lo correcto, ganar la aprobación de su padre y su hermana. Si se casaba demostraría a los demás que era una mujer madura, capaz de tomar decisiones importantes y no una caprichosa e ingenua princesa como todos la tachaban.

Desde el espejo pudo ver que su hermana entraba, sonrió.

— ¿Estás feliz hermana?—

—Claro que si, tendré la boda perfecta—

Hilda solo miraba como su hermana menor jugueteaba con su vestido, la vio tomar el ramo de flores de uno de los jarrones y caminar dando dramáticos pasos valseados mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial. Mientras la seguía con la mirada un sentimiento de tristeza la inundó, deseaba poder estar en su lugar, planeando su boda con él, el hombre de sus sueños, después de todo se iba a casar con el hombre que ella amaba. Cuán injusta le parecía la vida, ella había conocido a Ravio primero, habían sido amigos y siempre estuvo enamorada de él. En este momento viendo a su hermana lista para su boda sintió el más grande remordimiento por haberle presentado a quien ahora sería su futuro esposo.

Recordó cuando él le dijo que se casaría, _—Me he enamorado—_ Con esas palabras había comenzado la que sería la más dolorosa conversación que con él tendría; estaban ellos solos platicando cómodamente como solían hacerlo desde que se conocieron, su corazón se aceleró solo de escuchar esas palabras, sintió la calidez en sus mejillas y de seguro estas habían adquirido un color profusamente rojo _–Me he enamorado de la mujer más absolutamente perfecta que he conocido—_ ella solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de anhelo, estaba sucediendo, lo que tanto había deseado y soñado estaba sucediendo _—¿De quién?—_ lanzó la pregunta lista para escuchar su confesión de amor _—De Zelda—_ su mundo idealizado se derrumbó en ese momento y su dolor creció más mientras él siguió hablando _–Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo—,_ no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad para soportar las palabras que él estaba diciendo, retuvo las lágrimas y se aferró a la esperanza de hacerlo desistir _–Pero ella es muy joven_ —dijo el primer argumento que se le vino a la mente mientras pensaba en otro que sonara más convincente _—Es joven pero no es tonta, y soy mayor que ella pero vamos, no es como si le ganara con veinte años; además ella me quiere yo lo sé—_

—¿Te pasa algo Hilda?— la repentina pregunta de zelda la trajo de nuevo al presente.

—Estoy bien—

—Bueno, iré a quitarme el vestido no lo quiero arruinar—

De alguna u otra manera Zelda siempre obtenía lo mejor y lo que quería, a pesar de que ella era la mayor la atención siempre la ganaba su hermana, desde siempre había sido así. Pero en esta ocasión le costaba asumir que ella había perdido. Salió de la sala donde se encontraba su hermana con la más absoluta determinación que había tenido jamás, Zelda lo tendría para el resto de su vida, y si ella no podía tenerlo de esa manera al menos estaría con él, solo por una noche.

Esa misma noche y con cuidado de no ser vista, Hilda se dirigió a la recámara que había sido asignada para él. Lo estaba esperando, Ravio había salido con sus amigos a divertirse en su última noche de soltero, seguramente llegaría ebrio y entonces sería su oportunidad. Solo una vez se dijo a sí misma, solo una noche y estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir, era lo mínimo que se merecía después de todo.

Cuánto más tiempo pasaba y más noche se hacia su determinación poco a poco se desvanecía ¿de verdad lo iba a hacer?, antes de que pudiera meditar más sus opciones los pasos detrás de la puerta le anunciaron que Ravio había llegado. Entró desorientado en la habitación, estaba borracho. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él quien al principio se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien ahí, sus ojos se entornaron intentando reconocerla, antes de que la descubriera comenzó a seducirlo, depositando pequeños besos en su cuello y subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó a sus labios, se sorprendió de lo rápido que le correspondió, la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura y al fin pudo sentir su abrazo con pasión como ella siempre lo había deseado, la cargó en sus brazos hasta llevarla a la cama y ella sonrió, había sido más fácil de lo esperado.

Al día siguiente los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por las cortinas de la habitación de Ravio, con desgano comenzó a abrir los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca debió hacerle caso a sus amigos, hoy era el día de su boda y necesitaba estar presentable lo más pronto posible. Cuando su vista se pudo enfocar lo primero que vio fue una bata de seda en su mesa de noche, poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente, sonrió, Zelda lo había sorprendido en la noche, pasó la noche con ella.

—¿Puedes prometerme algo?— sus brazos se aferraron a él abrazándolo por la espalda, podía escuchar su voz cerca de su oído.

—Sí, lo que quieras –

—Prométeme que harás muy feliz a Zelda— cuando escuchó esas palabras se sentó de golpe, a su lado estaba Hilda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día se había levantado temprano, no podía esperar más, el vestido blanco en su habitación le decía que había llegado el gran día. Ahora estaba frente a su tocador, varias doncellas trabajaban a su alrededor, arreglando su rubio cabello en un elaborado moño, mientras otras se encargaban de las uñas y el maquillaje.

Ashei entró a su habitación con cara de desagrado evidente, se veía bastante incómoda en su vestido rojo.

— Ashei te ves muy bien—

—Calla, usar vestido es horrible, no sé cómo lo soportas— se levantó la falda hasta las rodillas para que se pudieran ver los zapatillas que usaba, —y mira estas porquerías, caminar con ellas es imposible—

Zelda solo rió de los comentarios de su amiga —Eso te pasa por usar botas todo el tiempo, las zapatillas son más lindas –

—Solo vine para saber si necesitabas algo, pero veo que no, te espero abajo en el salón—

—Muy bien—

Las doncellas que la ayudaron terminaron su trabajo y salieron de su habitación dejando a Zelda sola, miraba el arreglo de su cabello, pensó en uno de los recuerdos de su madre, una discreta pero hermosa tiara que había usado cuando se casó con su padre, la tenia Hilda, desde que su madre murió la guardaba como su mayor tesoro. Salió rumbo a su habitación aprovecharía también para hablar con su hermana antes de irse al templo del tiempo.

Hilda estaba en su habitación, creía estar lista para enfrentar la boda. Escuchó ruidos en su puerta y después esta se abrió –!Que sorpresa¡— exclamó con sarcasmo y se levantó para poder hablar con Ravio –No me digas, decidiste que me prefieres a mi—

—Cállate— la tomó de los brazos mientras la sacudía –prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Zelda, ¡Prométemelo!—

—No le voy a decir nada, yo también quiero que sea feliz. Solo déjame decirte que anoche no parecía importante mucho mi hermana—

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso— En un arrebato Hilda lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos y lo besó, no podía evitarlo ello lo amaba.

—¡Que están haciendo!— la voz de Zelda los tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

—Por favor Zelda cálmate y déjame explicarte— intervino Ravio angustiado

—Y que me vas a decir, ¡estabas besando a mi hermana!— Zelda salió corriendo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos empañando su visión pero siguió corriendo, no llegó muy lejos, pronto la mano de Ravio la tomó del brazo.

—Por favor Zelda escúchame, lo que paso anoche fue un error, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo—

—¿Anoche?, ¿estuviste con mi hermana anoche?—

—Tienes que dejar que te explique por favor—

Ella sacudió frenéticamente los brazos tratando de librarse de su agarre —¡suéltame!¡suéltame!— una vez que la liberó tomó toda la distancia que pudo de él —¡Me engañaste con mi hermana!— el grito desgarrador de Zelda dejó a Ravio en silencio, consternado, sintiendo por primera vez la grandeza de su error, ella se quitó sin cuidado el velo de la cabeza y se lo aventó, salió corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Ravio se quedo ahí de pie, sosteniendo fuertemente el velo, abrazándolo a su pecho como si estuviera abrazando a Zelda.

Lo había arruinado todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, rápidamente tomó un par de cosas indispensables de su habitación y se dirigió hacia los establos, vio al mozo saliendo llevando varios caballos de las riendas y alejándose con ellos, aprovechó esa oportunidad y se metió a las caballerizas, afortunadamente y como todos los demás su caballo estaba preparado, se montó con toda la facilidad que el vestido le permitía.

Desde la parte trasera del castillo donde se encontraba ahora podría escapar a campo abierto sin que nadie la viera. No sabía a dónde iba, nunca había salido más allá de las murallas del castillo y la ciudadela, pero la verdad era que ahora poco le importaba. Su mente no dejaba de recrear la escena una y otra vez: ¡por las diosas! ¡era su hermana! ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso?, ellas eran familia, desde que su madre murió y su padre se volvió a casar prácticamente solo se tenían la una a la otra. Sentía un dolor enorme; ahora lo único que quería era alejarse, de algo estaba segura, no quería regresar.

Cuando menos lo esperó la tarde comenzó a caer, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su caballo dejó de correr para simplemente caminar, la llevó hasta un pequeño riachuelo y sin esperar a que Zelda lo desmontara comenzó a beber agua.

—Lo siento Ly, te has esforzado mucho—Cuando se bajó del corcel se sentó a la orilla del río, los ojos le ardían y de seguro su cara estaba manchada por el maquillaje, su vestido blanco estaba sucio; su vestido de boda, pensó, una nueva ola de tristeza y enojo la atacó, comenzó a rasgarlo, quitó todas las capas de gasa que pudo hasta que solo quedo lo suficiente para cubrirse, así estaba mejor. Se lavó la cara, el agua helada se sentía bastante relajante en sus ojos hinchados.

Una vez que su caballo descansó continuó con su andanza, un par de horas más tarde llegó a un pequeño pueblo, en un letrero en lo alto de unos postes de madera se podía leer el nombre "Kakariko". Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha negra que había traído consigo y se adentró en el pueblo, había caído ya la noche, pero aún así se podía ver gente yendo de un lado a otro. Compró un vestido sencillo en una de las tiendas y un colorante para el cabello.

En la habitación de la posada donde se quedaría por la noche se dio un baño y después pintó su cabello, su rubia cabellera ahora era castaña, adoraba su cabello rubio, pero esto era lo mejor, así sería más difícil que alguien la reconociera. Bajó a la estancia de la posada necesitaba saber a dónde podía ir después. Amable la dueña del lugar le prestó un mapa que llevó consigo a su habitación y una vez ahí lo extendió sobre la cama, con la punta de su dedo trazó el camino desde el castillo hasta el pueblo de kakariko, era un lugar alejado, pero había otro lugar que lo estaba aún más, en el límite de las zonas pobladas, leyó el nombre en voz alta —Ordon—.

Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba y hacia donde debía ir, uno de los lugares más remotos de Hyrule donde sería imposible que la reconocieran; estaba lista para comenzar una nueva vida en Ordon.

* * *

¿Qué podrá encontrar Zelda en Ordon?...

Amm esto de las clasificaciones me confunde mucho XD, pero por si acaso lo puse en T.

Muchísimas gracias por leer espero y les guste =D los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo Aprendí de Ti**

* * *

Zelda había pasado casi una semana en la posada de Kakariko, aún con su nueva apariencia la inseguridad de ser descubierta siempre estaba ahí, cuando salía a comprar las cosas que necesitaba lo hacia usando siempre su capucha negra, tenia temor de que en cualquier momento alguien la reconocería, iteractuaba con las personas lo menos posible lo que le dificultó un poco la tarea de encontrar a la persona adecuada que la ayudara a instalarse en Ordon. Después de preguntar con algunas personas al fin había conseguido dar con una habitante de Ordon que no hacía mucho se había mudado a Kakariko dejando su casa sola y completamente lista para ser habitada una vez más, la dueña era una señora de mediana edad y de trato agradable quien accedió a venderle su casa, casi se gastó todas las rupias que había traído consigo pero estaba segura de que sería una buena inversión.

Cuando salió de la posada con las pocas pertenencias que había logrado adquirir la señora ya la estaba esperando, montada en un viejo caballo marron, que resoplaba con desgano. Zelda ató su pequeña bolsa a la silla de Ly y se montó en el, -Muy bien Ly, ya es la hora-.

El trayecto realmente se le había hecho eterno a la princesa, no sabia si era por la distancia, la dificultad del terreno para andar, que el viejo caballo de la señora se movía de manera lenta y cansada o si era a causa de la interminable conversación de la señora que no se limitaba al momento de contar cualquier detalle que le fuera posible. En momentos dejaba de prestarle atención, de cualquier manera parecía no querer una respuesta, solamente quería ser escuchada; mientras ella divagaba aprovechó para memorizar lo mejor posible el camino, realmente era un poblado muy alejado, durante todo el trayecto solo se habían encontrado con una casa y a un hombre extraño vendiendo aceite para lámparas. Pasaron por un puente colgante que permitía el acceso a través de un abismo y ahora lo único que se podía ver era las formaciones rocosas que bordeaban el sendero, pasaron por un pequeño cuerpo de agua "el manantial del espíritu" según le dijo la señora el cual le llamó mucho la atención a Zelda, era realmente hermoso. Mientras mas continuaban adentrándose la fauna característica del bosque ocupaba su visión y los sonidos de los animales hacían eco en el lugar.

Cuando al fin las patas de su caballo pisaron la villa se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta, el lugar estaba muy apartado seria perfecto para esconderse mientras decidía que hacer después. Ordon era un lindo poblado, mas grande lo que se imaginó por lo que vio en el mapa; pintorescas casas componían el lugar, hechas de madera con un diseño que le recordaba las cabañas, combinando perfecto con el ambiente natural que rodeaba la villa. Los cascos de Ly resonaron en la madera del pequeño puente de madera que cubría el paso de la corriente del río que cruzaba de un lado a otro la villa.

Mientras iban caminando la señora le explicaba algunas cosas, y no precisamente sobre su vida como lo había hecho durante todo el camino. Después de que le pagó por la casa solo le había pedido que le indicara donde estaba, ella podría encontrarla por su cuenta pero la señora insistió en llevarla ella misma y durante el trayecto parecía que le había dado cuerda, ahora incluso ya sabía sobre la vida de sus hijos, sus nietos y de medio Kakariko.

-Esa casa que esta allá es una tienda – apuntó a una casa ubicada a las orillas del río a un lado de un molino de agua – y esa de ahí es la del señor Bo, el líder de la villa, siempre que necesites ayuda puedes ir con él, es un señor muy amable y respetado, su hija también es muy querida por todos en este lugar, es casi como una princesa para todos quienes la conocemos, es muy gentil y dulce, deberías buscarla estoy segura de que serían grandes amigas. Veo que tienes un caballo, no muchas personas aquí tienen, puedes llevarlo al rancho de Fado, ahí lo pueden cuidar, estará muy bien en ese lugar, protegido del clima y bien alimentado, mira esta es tu casa, por fin hemos llegado- _gracias a las tres diosas!_

Zelda miró con recelo la pequeña casa que había comprado, todas las casas eran prácticamente iguales, la suya no era diferente, estaba a las orillas de la aldea casi topando con un alto muro de tierra.

Cuando entró y vio el interior casi le dan ganas de echarse para atrás y salir corriendo, por fuera se veía pequeño, pero por dentro ¡lo era aun más! Su armario en el palacio era más grande que toda la casa, los muebles eran rústicos y tenían un aspecto incómodo.

Mientras ella se quedo de pie mirando todo a su alrededor la antigua dueña de la casa comenzó a quitar las mantas que protegían a la mayoría de los muebles y artículos de la cocina.

-Parece que todo está en buen estado y funcional, lo único que te hará falta es agua para beber, en la cocina hay cubos para que la puedas traer del pozo-

-¿Y donde esta?-

-Al lado de la casa del señor Bo hay un camino, síguelo y llegarás al rancho de Fado debes atravesarlo y ahí encontraras el pozo de agua, yo ya debo irme, aún debo hacer mi recorrido de regreso a Kakariko pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde me puedes buscar-

-Gracias por todo- Después de que la señora se fue respiró profundo un par de veces y tomó el cubo de madera para el agua, ya era pesado por si solo y con agua sería peor.

No le fue difícil dar con el rancho, los sonidos de los animales se escuchaban desde varios metros antes, la portezuela de la entrada no estaba cerrada por lo que supuso debían ser animales pequeños y dóciles ¿no?. Caminó la vereda hasta llegar al inicio del corral del rancho.

Desde ahí pudo ver al otro lado de la reja de madera el dichoso pozo de agua, esto no era tan difícil, pensó Zelda, caminó con confianza lo mejor que las zapatillas le permitían sobre la tierra irregular. Estaba tan enfoca mirando el pozo que dio un brinco del susto cuando escuchó el bramido de un animal, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y abrió los ojos enormemente, ¡era la bestia más horrible que en su vida había visto!, lo peor era que estaba muy cerca de ella, su pelaje negro se veía áspero y sucio y unos enormes cuernos con forma circular adornaban su cabeza; ¿y si la atacaba?, solo de pensarlo le daba miedo.

-¡Ay no!, vete, vete- le rogaba mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos intentando alejarlo, pero parecía que tenía el efecto contrario, el animal lentamente se acercaba, quería gritar y correr, por segunda vez se arrepintió de estar usando zapatos con tacón así no podría correr rápido si era necesario, el animal volvió a bramar y mostró sus grandes dientes amarillentos, los nervios de Zelda no podían estar más alterados -vete por favor vete- volvió a insistir pero el animal no hacía caso, la cabra caminaba lentamente y estaba cada vez más cerca de ella haciendo que la chica sintiera pavor, cuando se dio cuenta de que la cabra no se iba a detener cerró los ojos y le gritó -¡Que te alejes!- le lanzó con fuerza la cubeta que le alcanzó a pegar entre la cabeza y los cuernos, parecía que solo así pudo haber entendido porque con un último berrido se alejó de la chica.

Cuando el animal se había ido suspiro de alivio ¡casi moría!.

Desde la entrada del establo Link miraba divertido el encuentro entre la cabra y la chica, nunca la había visto antes, no la hubiera olvidado de haberlo hecho, supuso que estaría de visita. La vio sacudirse sus faldas y dirigirse a la reja de madera, parecía que estaba intentando descubrir como atravesarla, subió uno de sus pies a uno de los troncos inferiores mientras sus manos se apoyaban en los bordes del tronco superior, después subió una de sus piernas y quedó a horcajadas sobre la madera, ¿debería decirle que un poco más a su derecha la reja se abría?, su respuesta no tardó en llegar, la chica lanzó un grito chillante y calló sobre su espalda en la tierra, no, no debía decirle; se levantó de mala gana refunfuñando todo el tiempo y sacudiendo con enojo la tierra en su vestido. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en sus labios; No podía esperar a ver su reacción cuando se diera cuenta de que había dejado la cubeta adentro del corral ….

Una vez que había quitado el polvo de su vestido y se sentía más presentable Zelda sonrió con suficiencia, no había sido tan difícil, ahora solo debía llenar el cubo de agua, el cubo…. ¡había olvidado el cubo! Apretó sus puños fuertemente y comenzó a hacer rabietas, volvió a pasar la cerca, esta vez abrazándose tanto a la madera como le era posible para no caerse, agarró la cubeta y la aventó sin cuidado al otro lado de la reja, ¡Debió traer un sirviente consigo!. Volvió a cruzar la reja, pronto dominaría ese arte; se acercó al pozo del agua y lo observó detenidamente, sabía cómo funcionaba su mecánica, alguna vez vio uno como esos en un libro, nunca había estado frente a uno pero ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?, tomó el cubo y lo amarró a la soga que colgaba sobre el pequeño techo del pozo, con cuidado lo bajó hasta que poco a poco se hundió en el agua, sencillo, con ambas manos giró la manilla en sentido contrario para hacer que subiera, estaba pesado, una vez que estuvo a su alcance sostuvo la agarradera con ambas manos y lo jaló hacia ella, pero el cubo golpeó en el borde de piedra y toda el agua cayó sobre sus faldas y zapatos.

Eran los zapatos blancos que había elegido para su boda y ahora estaban arruinados. Pateó el cubo con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que logró fue obtener dolor en su pie, la cubeta prácticamente no se movió.

Link ya no soportó más y dejo escapar una tremenda risa que hizo que Zelda se volteara inmediatamente. Después de todo había decido ayudarla, pero al estar tan cerca de ella y verla tan concentrada le fue imposible distraerla de su tarea en el pozo. Zelda lo miró con recelo, tenía las mejillas rojas a causa del enojo que sentía y su risa no ayuda en absoluto con la situación.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- puso las manos en su cintura y levantó la barbilla esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento es que eso fue muy gracioso-

Fue suficiente para ella quien descargó toda su frustración acumulada en él –Ya no hables mas, eres un grosero cínico mal educado y descortés- en el ultimo insulto su voz poco a poco se apagó , su vista se fijo detrás del chico rubio que ahora la miraba sin comprender su repentino volumen de voz, Zelda abrió la boca ¡la reja estaba abierta!-¡ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la reja se abre?! –

-¿La reja?, no sé de qué me hablas acabo de verte -mintió- Un momento, si no sabías que se abría ¿entonces como cruzaste?- estaba evitando reírse, sabía exactamente como lo había hecho y no solo una vez.

Zelda se cruzó de brazos intentando disimular su vergüenza–Eso ya no importa-

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, realmente si la hubiera visto antes nunca la hubiera olvidado, era hermosa, delicadamente preciosa, sentía que podía estar ahí mucho tiempo solo mirándola y era lo que quería hacer, hasta que las cejas de ella se arquearon en señal de estar esperando algo -¿no me vas a ayudar?-

Link despertó de su ensimismamiento y recogió el dichoso cubo, con gran habilidad lo llenó de agua y lo puso a los pies de la chica quien otra vez lo miraba expectante.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No lo vas a llevar a mi casa?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es lo mínimo que me debes por no decirme lo de la reja-

-Tú golpeaste a una de las cabras que se supone debo cuidar-

-¡Dijiste que no me habías visto!-

Link soltó un suspiro de resignación –Esta bien- tomó el cubo y comenzó a caminar hacia el rancho, ella caminaba detrás él, notó como al pasar cerca de los animales la chica se acercó más a él, con miedo de las cabras que ahora pastaban tranquilamente –No te harán daño-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Son animales dóciles-

-¡Claro que no! Son unas bestias, debes tener cuidado con ellas-

-No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- La actitud de la chica no concordaba con alguien acostumbrada a vivir en el campo.

-No, acabo de llegar-

-¿Vienes de visita?-

-Me voy a quedar a vivir aquí-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Link dejó el cubo donde ella le indicó y se dirigió hacia el caballo que estaba a un lado de esta. Era un hermoso ejemplar , su pelo era completamente blanco, el de sus crines estaba bien cuidado y pequeñas trenzas lo adornaban –¿Es tuyo?- parecía que al caballo le agradaba Link porque movía su cabeza con alegría en respuesta a sus caricias, casi como un saludo.

-sí, su nombre es Ly. Alguien me dijo que lo podían cuidar en el rancho de Fado, es de dónde venimos ¿cierto?-

-sí, así es, yo lo puedo llevar, será una buena compañía para mi yegua Epona-

-Gracias- se acercó a su caballo y acarició su lomo –Nos vemos después Ly, ahora debes ir con.. –

-Link, me llamo Link, ¿y tú?-

Se quedó callada por un momento, no podía decirle que se llamaba Zelda, todos en Hyrule incluso en el remoto Ordon sabían que era el nombre de la princesa –Yo me llamo…. Hylia- fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. Extendió hacia él el dorso de su mano esperando que él la besara como era el debido protocolo, se sorprendió cuando el sólo tomo la mano entre la suya y la apretó un poco.

-Es un placer Hylia- tomó las riendas de Ly y se encaminó por donde habían llegado.

Zelda se quedó parada ahí viendo como tomaba el camino de regreso al rancho quien ahora sabia se llamaba Link, antes de alejarse por completo se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, y por cierto, bienvenida a Ordon-

* * *

Notas:

Ah! Ordon, tierra de Link, de las cabras, de Link, del rancho, de Link, de los monos locos y de Link. XD

Espero que les siga gustando, la verdad no pensaba publicar esta historia, la empecé a escribir antes de "La Reina Debe Morir" y la iba a desechar, pero no me atreví XD quizás haya alguien por ahí que la disfrute.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me hacen el día :D y se los agradezco de todo corazón n.n, también a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y a quienes la están siguiendo!.

Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo Aprendí De Ti**

* * *

 **E** l ruidoso canto de un gallo la despertó abruptamente, Zelda se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana con ojos somnolientos, ni siquiera se asomaban los primeros rayos del sol, ¡era demasiado temprano!, se recostó nuevamente en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana intentando conciliar el sueño una vez mas pero le fue imposible, los gallos seguían con su tortuoso cantar y se habían unido las cabras, incluso alcanzaba a escuchar personas haciendo ruido afuera. Con desgano quitó las sabanas y se levantó, su espalda y cuello le dolían horrible, extrañaba más que nunca su enorme cama de suaves cubiertas, enorme colchón y almohadas esponjosas; sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos no podía seguir pensando en las comodidades del palacio, estaba empezando una nueva vida ahora.

Una vez que había hecho su rutina de aseo por la mañana se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse algo de desayunar, miró por unos instantes a su alrededor considerando sus opciones, solo tenía un único problema… no sabía cómo hacerlo. Repasó los pasos mentalmente, solo tenía que poner un poco de leña, prender el fuego y cocinar algo. Quizás se podría preparar unos deliciosos panecillos de nuez y avena como los que solía comer en su desayuno, lo acompañaría con un poco de jugo fresco, y un poco de fruta, seria delicioso...

Había transcurrido fácilmente una hora desde que estaba parada en la cocina los rayos del sol ahora entraban completamente por las ventanas de la casa iluminando el lugar, y Zelda solo había colocado leña que por algún motivo no quiso encender, no lo entendía, en el castillo estaban encendidas todo el tiempo ¡Y parecía tan sencillo!; se dio por vencida lo mejor sería comprar algo en la tienda.

((((((((()))))))))))

Ashei llegó a Ordon para buscar a su tío Rusl, todos los soldados en Hyrule se estaban movilizando para encontrar a la princesa y todas aldeas por pequeñas que fueran debían ser alertadas, afortunadamente lo encontró cuando él iba saliendo de la villa.

-Tío Rusl-

-Ashei que sorpresa, hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos-

-Lo siento el trabajo en el palacio es absorbente-

-Si lo imagino-

Mientras hablaba con su tío, alguien a la distancia llamó su atención, una chica castaña que salía de la tienda batallando un poco para llevar sus cosas en las manos.

-Discúlpeme un momento tío, tengo que hacer algo pero lo veo en un rato más en su casa-

Estaba segura que era Zelda, a pesar de que ahora su cabello era castaño era imposible confundirla, la reconocería en cualquier parte; la siguió con cuidado hasta que vio la pequeña casa donde se metió. Tocó un par de veces y esperó un momento hasta que abrió la puerta.

-¡Ashei!- en cuanto la vio Zelda la abrazó fuertemente, pero así como la había abrazado rápidamente la soltó.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Fue una simple casualidad-

-No me vas llevar de vuelta ¿verdad?- preguntó con miedo y prácticamente se asomó a la puerta para ver si alguien más venia con ella.

-Primero explícame porque huiste de esa manera-

Zelda la invitó a pasar a su casa y se sentaron en la pequeña sala. Le contó lo que había pasado entre Ravio e Hilda, del dolor que sintió al saber que las personas que mas amaba en el mundo la habían traicionado descaradamente.

-Soy unos cerdos- Ashei estaba enojada, nunca le había caído bien Ravio y ahora que sabía lo que había hecho su odio era bien justificado. –Pero tú debes hacer las cosas bien Zelda, huyendo y escondiéndote no vas resolver nada, solo dejas que ellos vean tu dolor, debes hacer lo correcto, regresar al castillo y demostrarles lo fuerte que eres, bueno es lo que yo haría-

-Tú lo has dicho Ashei, pero tú eres fuerte, yo no me siento capaz ni de verlos a la cara; además estos días fuera del castillo me ayudaron a darme cuenta de falsa que es la vida ahí, quiero estar sola por un tiempo, quiero saber quién soy, necesito aprender de la vida, aprender a vivir –

Ashei solo miró con resignación a su amiga, de alguna manera la entendía y estaba de acuerdo en que el estar fuera del castillo la ayudaría a madurar y darse cuenta que la vida no es siempre sencilla, pero ella no era cualquier persona, ella era una princesa –El rey esta muy enojado y todos en el castillo están como locos buscándote, me enviaron a avisar a los guardias de Kakariko, que bueno que antes decidí pasar con mi tío –

-¿Me vas a delatar?-

-No, pero escúchame bien Zelda si esto se sale más de control vendré por ti y te llevaré al castillo quieras o no, me escuchaste-

-Gracias Ashei- Se levantó y abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

-Intentaré venir en un par de días, ¿necesitas algo?-

La cara de Zelda se iluminó -¡Sí!, necesito un poco de ropa, por alguna razón la que compre en el pueblo me pica, algunos libros y mis sales de baño, ¡ah! y por favor tráeme unas botas-

-Y te quejabas de que yo las usaba- le recriminó Ashei pero Zelda estaba muy ocupada enumerando lo que necesitaba como para prestarle atención.

-Voy a necesitar más rupias, en mi cuarto hay más tú ya sabes donde están-

-Está bien pero no voy a poder estarte trayendo tantas cosas, me acusarán de ratera-

-Ah y por favor tráeme a Tony- junto sus manos de manera suplicante

-¿Al cocinero?-

-Sí, mira- señalo al pan y la mermelada en la mesa –Es lo único que he comido, porque no puedo hacer arder el fuego –

Ashei volteó hacia la cocina y vio el miserable intento de Zelda por hacer fuego –Venga te enseñare como todo el tiempo necesario y con paciencia le mostró los pasos a seguir, entendiendo que siendo una princesa ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprender algo así –¿Entendiste?-

-Perfectamente-

-Muy bien enseguida vuelvo-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Hablare con mi tío, ya te lo dije no puedo estar robando las cosas del castillo, veré si puede conseguirte un trabajo-

Pasaron los minutos y Zelda siguió esperando a su amiga, mientras comía una de las dichosas rebanadas de pan con mermelada, tenía que admitir que tenían un buen sabor en especial la mermelada. Después de unos minutos Ashei entró muy sonriente a la casa de Zelda –Listo, por suerte el señor Bo estaba con mi tío, ya tienes un empleo, ayudaras en un taller que atienden el señor Bo junto con su hija, te esperan mañana por la mañana, yo ya debo irme; por favor Zelda solo trata de no meterte en problemas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Cálmate Ashei ¿en que problemas me podría meter?-.

Había pasado el resto del día intentando aprender a preparar algo decente para comer, su idea era hacer un estofado de verduras con arroz, el resultado: un platillo de aspecto peligroso y sabor a todo menos lo que esperaba. Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de la cocina, había tenido suficiente ya, quizás no era la suyo.

Salió de su casa y caminó por la aldea necesitaba conocerla para adaptarse lo mejor posible. Le gustaba el lugar, a donde quiera que volteaba la mirada la naturaleza se hacía presente, todo era verde y fresco, había animalitos que corrían de aquí a allá libremente, las personas amables la saludaban mientras hacían sus labores; en el río, en las partes menos profundas pudo ver a niños bañándose mientras alegres se aventaban agua unos a otros, todos sonriendo, ella se quedó un rato mirándolos, la tranquilidad y felicidad de este lugar le gustaba.

Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde yendo de un lugar a otro hasta que cayó la noche, regresó a su casa con la disposición de darse un baño antes de dormir, mañana sería su primer día en su primer empleo, estaba emocionada de lo que pudiera ser su nuevo trabajo; con esa emoción y sonrisa en su cara entró en el cuarto de baño, miró la pequeña tina de madera y su sonrisa se fue, el pozo estaba muy lejos y necesitaría traer varios cubos, ¡no quería hacerlo!. Recordó a los niños bañarse en el río, se le ocurrió ir ahí, ya era tarde por la noche así que las personas ya deberían estar en sus casas, además si se cuidaba de que nadie la viera no habría ningún problema, tomó lo necesario y salió con destino al río.

Cuando llegó a la orilla miró el agua con inseguridad por un momento, donde estaba el nivel del agua no era muy profundo además de que estaba bien iluminado, miró a a su derecha, en cambio aquel lado estaba más oscuro y parecía la parte más profunda. Tomó un a bocanada de aire y la exhaló con fuerza, se metió poco a poco hasta que el agua le llegó a la altura de las piernas, empezó a temblar, el agua estaba fría, caminó un poco más adentro hasta que era lo suficientemente profundo como para zambullirse y mojarse por completo, se zambulló lentamente y esperó un momento a que la temperatura de su cuerpo se ajustara, con el jabón que había traído consigo comenzó a lavarse.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Link que tranquilo la observaba a la distancia, de verdad que no quería mirar, de verdad intentaba apartar la mirada de la chica que se bañaba cerca de él, pero por más que lo intentó y se reprendió mentalmente por su descaro no podía evitarlo, tenía la piel más blanca que jamás había visto y un hermoso cabello que ahora deseaba tocar, la ropa mojada pegada completamente a su cuerpo tampoco lo ayuda en absoluto. Cuando ella llegó y miró en la dirección en la que él estaba se había quedado paralizado pensando que lo había visto, pero al parecer no fue así; sabía que después de eso debió irse pero ahí estaba, viéndola fijamente sin poder evitarlo.

El movimiento del agua era extremadamente relajante, después de bañarse Zelda había estado jugueteando con el agua a su alrededor, el sonido de un chapoteo llamó su atención, se quedó quieta y en silencio para poder captar mejor de donde provenía el sonido, después de unos segundos lo volvió a escuchar, lentamente se acercó más a la orilla decidiendo que lo mejor sería irse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir se quedó paralizada, ahora entendía el motivo de los sonidos de antes, ahí en la orilla estaban agrupadas un montón de grandes y verdes ranas con verrugas cubriéndoles la piel.

Gritó

Cuando Link Escuchó su grito inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaba Hylia -¿Qué pasa?- cuando ella lo vio corrió hacia él y ocultó su cara en su pecho.

-¡Mátalas!¡mátalas!¡rápido mátalas!-

-Tranquila son solo unas ranas-

No quería volver a verlas tenía los ojos cerrados y cubiertos sus manos, bajo ellas sentía el subir y bajar del pecho de Link por su respiración y la calidez de su piel; un momento ¿piel?, rápidamente se alejo de él, dándole la espalda todavía tapando su cara con ambas manos -¡Cúbrete!-

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en la cara de Link, divertido comentó -Qué, ¿acaso es la primera vez que vez el pecho desnudo de un hombre?-

¡¿Cómo se atrevía decirle eso?!, ¡ella era una dama!, enojada comenzó a lanzarle piedrecillas –Eso fue muy irrespetuoso de tu parte-

-Lo siento, mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar- se disculpó Link mientras levantaba su mano para cubrirse de lo que Hylia le estaba lanzando.

Zelda continuo lanzándole lo que alcanzaba a agarrar con su mano, hasta que de repente sus ataques se detuvieron, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, su cara se puso pálida, sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa y su boca se abrió. No quería mirar, pero lo hizo, corroborando las sospechas de su tacto, en su mano tenía una rana, la escuchó croar y la soltó rápidamente mientras corría de nuevo a Link. –Por favor ahora si mátalas-.

Se quedaron así por un momento mientras Hylia desvariaba sobre lo asqueroso que era, renegando de su suerte, culpando a Link de todo y repitiendo una y otra vez que no quería ver una rana nunca más. El frío cada vez era más fuerte y podía sentir el cuerpo de Hylia temblar –Vamos debemos irnos ya-

-No, aquí me voy a quedar, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que se vayan-

-Está bien- Dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Si no quieres salir porque están esas pobres ranas ahí yo te sacaré-

La cargó en brazos hasta que salieron del río, incluso más allá. Su mente le gritaba que la bajara que ya era suficiente, el agua del río había quedado atrás hace mucho y ahora la tierra era más firme cuanto más se acercaban a las casas, pero no quería soltarla, no cuando podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aún a través del aire frío, no cuando sus manos estaban rodeando su cuello tan delicadamente y definitivamente no cuando sintió su mejilla apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- su voz era suave, casi como un mero susurro.

-Te llevo a tu casa-

-Yo puedo caminar-

-Si lo sé, pero es mejor asegurarme de que no veras una araña y me lanzaras cuanta cosa se te atraviese-

-¡Eran ranas!, ¡y yo toqué una con la mano!- justo cuando terminó esa frase Link la bajó, habían llegado a su casa.

-Con un poco de jabón será suficiente, no es para tanto-, la escuchó repetir sus palabras sarcásticamente, alzando sus manos con enojo, mientras aún hablando sola se metió a su casa. Él se quedó ahí parado mirando la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara, la chica nueva le gustaba bastante.

* * *

N.A

* La escena de las ranas la escribí antes de ver como en BOTW Zelda agarra la rana como si fuera de plástico -.-

-Muchas gracias a todas las personas que agregaron esta historia sus favoritos, o que la están siguiendo me hace muy feliz saber que les esta gustando. Muchas gracias también por sus comentarios jejeje y siento que debo decir algo al respecto: cuando dije que iba a desechar esta historia, pues si XD tengo un par de ideas por ahí que "en mi mente" se ven muy bien XD y quería empezar con ellas ya, pero tenia los primeros 3 capítulos de esta historia y algunas escenas de los capítulos que siguen, entonces de una vez la termino.

Y ya por último y ya me voy: GRACIASSSS! a quienes me han agregado como autora favorita o me están siguiendo, T-T jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

Ahora si adiós =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo aprendí de ti**

* * *

Ashei buscaba entre los cajones de Zelda las dichosas rupias que le había encargado, no podía llevarle todo lo que le pidió pero al menos las rupias las podía sacar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, encontró la caja donde las guardaba, sin fijarse cuantas eran metió un puño de ellas en una bolsa que había llevado consigo. Cerró los cajones y dirigió su mirada hacia su armario, considerando la posibilidad de llevarle un poco de ropa; estaba a punto de entrar ahí cuando alguien a su espalda habló provocando un susto en ella, casi parecía que de verdad estaba robando.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está no es así?- Hilda entró en la habitación, su rostro mostraba la evidente preocupación acumulada por varios días y sus ojos pronto derramaron las lagrimas que no fue capaz de retener –Dile que me perdone por favor- se acercó hasta donde estaba Ashei intentando tomarla de la mano, pero ella lo evitó –Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, estoy muy arrepentida, pero por favor dile que me perdone-

A Ashei le costaba contener su enojo y a pesar de que quería desquitarse con Hilda sabía que no debía ser imprudente, podrían descubrirlas a ambas –No sé de qué me hablas, estoy buscando entre sus cosas algún indicio que nos diga dónde puede estar-

-Por favor Ashei, puedes confiar en mí, dime dónde está-

-No lo sé, y tampoco sé lo que le hiciste para que saliera huyendo de esa manera, pero de algo estoy segura, lo que le hayas hecho la vida se encargará de cobrártelo y entonces de verdad te vas a arrepentir- Hilda comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y se arrodilló en el piso abrazándose a sí misma. A pesar de que estaba furiosa con ella debía reconocer que se veía fatal, de verdad parecía arrepentida. Ashei ignoró la escena que la princesa le estaba dando y salió de la habitación, después volvería por más cosas para su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zelda estaba parada frente a la puerta del taller del señor Bo, había llegado el día, su primer empleo la esperaba. Cuando estaba en el castillo su "trabajo" se reducía a las clases que tomaba, pero nunca había hecho nada realmente con su esfuerzo. Se sentía emocionada, aprendería algo nuevo, confiaba en sus habilidades y sabia que lo podría hacer bien, aspiró aire profundamente y tocó un par de veces la puerta hasta que una chica salió feliz a su encuentro; su apariencia era amigable, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rubio corto, por su apariencia y por su actitud dedujo que ella debía ser Ilia. Entre sus manos llevaba un delantal blanco justo como el que ella usaba.

-Hola tú debes ser Hylia no es así-

Por un momento Zelda se quedó confundida no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo nombre –Si así es-

La chica le extendió la mano y Zelda la apretó delicadamente, por su experiencia con Link sabía que no debía esperar reverencias ni cordialidades de las personas de este lugar -Es un gusto conocerte yo soy Ilia, te estaba esperando, mi padre me avisó que empezaras a trabajar con nosotros a partir de hoy, ten esto es para ti -le entregó el delantal -Pasa te diré lo que tienes que hacer. El trabajo es muy divertido, yo lo he hecho desde que era una niña prácticamente, verás que será muy sencillo y que te agradara. Nos dedicamos a hacer jarrones-

Zelda pensó que sería interesante aprender a hacerlos, en el castillo había cientos de ellos, de cerámica, de plata, de bronce, de oro, de porcelana, de cristal…

-Los hacemos de arcilla- le comentó la chica feliz mientras se sentaba en un banquillo y ponía sobre una plataforma giratoria un cúmulo de barro, los ojos de Zelda se abrieron enormemente mientras veía a la chica que feliz amasaba el barro entre sus manos. –Una vez que están secos los decoramos, esa es mi parte favorita, vamos acércate para que observes como lo hago y después lo intentes –

Ilia le mostró el proceso que debía seguir para hacer una jarrón pequeño, según le comentó era el más fácil de hacer, por lo que con las instrucciones que le había dado no tendría ningún problema para empezar a practicar. -Mi padre y yo tenemos que ir a kakariko a vender los que ya están listos, así que puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para que vayas aprendiendo Nos vemos más tarde-.

Cuando la chica se había ido Zelda se quedó para unos instantes mientras se daba ánimos mentales, ella podía hacerlo, se había enfrentado a cosas más difíciles antes; con determinación tomó arcilla y la colocó sobre la bandeja giratoria, con el impulso de sus pies hizo girar el mecanismo y la arcilla comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta ese punto iba muy bien; sonrió para sí misma, con sus manos intento darle la forma a la mezcla pero esta estaba demasiado dura como para amoldarse, con cuidado agregó un poco de agua, parecía funcionar, la arcilla comenzaba a reblandecerse, pero no era suficiente, así que agrego más agua, intentó hacerla cambiar de forma nuevamente, pero fue el mismo resultado la arcilla seguía sin ser lo suficientemente maleable, el agua del pequeño cuenco que se había arrimado ya se había terminado. Zelda acercó a ella todo el cubo de agua, con cuidado lo levantó y vació poco a poco el agua en la bandeja que contenía la arcilla; en un descuido el contenido del balde se vació completamente, toda el agua sobrante se derramó en el piso, y por el movimiento de la plataforma giratoria lo que quedó dentro comenzó a salir disparada por todas partes, la arcilla ahora completamente liquida estaba manchando todo a su alrededor. –No, no, no, detente- al meter las manos en la mezcla un poco salpicó a su cara. Sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer se dio por vencida y espero a que el torno se detuviera por su propia cuenta.

Era su primer día de trabajo en su primer trabajo y había hecho un desastre. Necesitaba ayuda. Salió del lugar rápidamente sacudiendo sus manos para quitar la arcilla de sus manos y cuidando de no caerse sobre el piso mojado.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a alguien que la ayudara, a la distancia Link caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, hoy era su día libre del trabajo en el rancho, generalmente no le importaba en absoluto pero la insistencia de Fado de que tenía que tomarse un respiro lo convenció para relajarse por un día. Pensaba ir a casa de Hylia e invitarla a montar un poco, sería bueno para los caballos hacer un poco de ejercicio. Y por supuesto, una buena oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- Justo cuando pensaba en ella la vio corriendo hasta donde estaba él, parecía angustiada y apresurada.

-Hylia ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito tu ayuda- Antes de que él pudiera darle una respuesta la chica ya lo había tomado de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró con ella.

Cuando Link entró al taller entendió la causa de su prisa y de sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas y mirada agachada. Agarraba fuertemente el blanco delantal manchado de arcilla y lo removía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- tenía una buena idea lo que había sucedido, pero aun así quería escucharlo de ella.

-Me harás decirlo verdad- ella soltó la tela del delantal con desesperación –Yo solo intentaba que la arcilla fuera más suave-

Los labios de Link estaban cerrados con fuerza, resistiendo el enorme impulso de reír, era demasiado temprano para tal desastre -¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste sola?-

Las mejillas de Zelda no podían estar más rojas ya –Cómo diez minutos-

Link ya no pudo contener la risa, solo le habían bastado diez minutos para causar un desastre en el taller, nunca había visto nada como esto.

-No te rías, ayúdame, por favor…-

-Está bien-

Comenzaron limpiando el desastre del piso, el agua lodosa comenzaba a secarse dejando una capa de tierra sobre el piso, y en partes el agua se estancaba formando pequeños charcos.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que hacías aquí?-

-Estoy trabajando aquí-

-¿Cuándo empezaste?-

-Hoy-

-Pues no está mal para ser tu primer día supongo-

Zelda dejo de limpiar y lo miró fijamente decidiendo si se estaba burlando de ella o intentando hacerla sentir mejor –No lo sé, haber hecho esto en mi primer día no se ve nada bien-

-En mi primer día de trabajo en el rancho, se me escapó una cabra, corrió por toda la villa y antes de que pudiera atraparla había destrozado los huertos de calabaza; ¿sabes a qué velocidad corre una cabra?-

-No-

-Pues corren muy rápido, eso te dirá cuando tiempo pase detrás de ella-

Zelda se rió ante su confesión –Me hubiera gustado verte intentando atrapar a la cabra-

-Hey, yo te estoy ayudando en mi día libre, deberías ser más comprensiva- le dijo con indignación fingida.

-Te lo compensaré, yo…- le iba a decir que le ayudaría en su trabajo cuando ella tuviera un día libre, pero recordó las animales con los que trabaja y cambio de parecer -… encontraré la manera de recompensártelo-

-Muy bien, creo que ya está limpio-

Ambos miraron con satisfacción el trabajo que habían hecho, parecía que nada hubiera pasado ahí.

-Muchas gracias yo de verdad te lo voy a compensar-

-Descuida lo hice con mucho gusto, y yo de hecho te estaba buscando porque…-

-¡Link!- Ilia entró por la puerta corriendo alegre de ver a Link, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó a sus brazos, tenía bastante tiempo sin venir a este lugar, sobre todo porque parecía tener un especie de don para destruir los jarrones. -¡Qué bueno que has venido a visitarme!, deberías venir más seguido ya sabes que me encanta tu compañía- la chica sonriente hablaba sin soltarse del cuello de Link quien la sostenía de la cintura para mantener el equilibrio de ambos. –Tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

Zelda observó por unos minutos la escena, miró a su alrededor buscando otra cosa que pudiera hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de lugar y decidió salir de ahí.

Link se dio cuenta de la salida sigilosa de Hylia, aprovechando que Ilia se entretuvo haciendo algo en el taller decidió seguirla, cuando alcanzó esta estaba de espaldas a no mucha distancia de la puerta, tenía la cabeza agachada y por lo que alcanzaba a ver sus manos estaban juntas cerca de su cara, colocó un mano delicadamente sobre su hombro incitándola a girarse para quedar frente a frente -¿Estás bien?- cuando ella lo miró, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, ¿acaso estaba así por él, por la manera en que Ilia lo abrazó?, sentimientos desconocidos se arremolinaban en su ser de solo pensar que pudiera estar así por él.

Con voz tenue ella comenzó a hablar -Mira- ella le mostró las manos, y por un momento no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que continuó –Mis uñas se han arruinado-, Link la miró cariñosamente, y sonrió tiernamente ante los pucheros de la chica; realmente nunca había conocido a una persona como ella, tan delicadamente tierna, pero con un alma de firme voluntad; lo hacía sentirse con necesidad de protegerla, de aprender de la vida con ella, de aprender el uno del otro. –Apenas las habían arreglado para el día de mi…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire, Link pudo ver como su mirada se apagaba antes de que ella la desviara, le daba la impresión de que estaba recordando algo más doloroso que el superficial daño de sus uñas.

-¿Desde el día de…?-

-Olvídalo, no es importante- ella volvió su atención a sus uñas, evidentemente solo para evitar la mirada de Link.

Él la tomó suavemente de la barbilla levantando su cara de modo que sus miradas se encontraron, por un momento la respiración de Zelda se detuvo y el calor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más deprisa cuando sintió su pulgar en la mejilla, un rose sutil que liberó en ella una serie de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados . Deslizó su dedo de un lado a otro limpiando la mancha de barro que estaba en su mejilla y mientras lo hacia Link la observaba detenidamente; sus hermosos ojos azules estaban expectantes de sus acciones, y sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos, un impulso creciente en él lo incitaba a unirlos con los suyos, quería conocer su textura y la sensación de ellos sobre los suyos.

-Gracias- su voz suave lo hizo reaccionar y con pesar retiró su mano de su rostro.

-Yo me preguntaba... si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, quiero decir a Ly le vendría bien dar un paseo, mi yegua Epona y yo podríamos ir con ustedes-

Ella le sonrió alegre –Me encantaría… ir contigo-

-Pasaré más tarde a tu casa entonces- ella asintió en afirmación y regreso al taller. Link se quedó ahí parado un poco más, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro incapaz de contenerla, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad por algo tan pequeño, aún sonriendo regresó a su casa, ansioso de que las horas transcurrieran de prisa para poder estar con ella.

Zelda pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en el taller, su primer día acabo y ni siquiera fue capaz de fabricar uno solo jarrón, su frustración aumentaba mientras veía como Ilia hacia uno tras otro con gran facilidad, nunca se había sentido tan torpe. -No te preocupes- la había dicho Ilia –Solo es cuestión de práctica, ya verás que muy pronto serás capaz de hacerlos muy bien-.

Su ánimo mejoro más tarde cuando Link llegó a su casa, acompañado de Ly y de Epona.

-Con que tú eres Epona- se acercó para acariciarla pero el animal movió la cabeza nerviosa alejando su cuerpo lo más que la rienda que sostenía su amo le permitía –¿Acaso él te dijo algo malo de mi?, Link que le dijiste-

La cara de él adquirió un tono rojizo al escuchar la pregunta, ¿Qué si le había hablado a Epona sobre ella?; claro que si, mientras la cepillaba la pobre tenía que aguantar los discursos sobre Hylia "ella es muy linda Epona", "tiene una encantadora mirada", "no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy a su lado" –yo…- comenzó nervioso.

-¡Link!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una niña que efusiva gritaba su nombre mientras se acercaba a ellos –¿Es cierto que…?, ahh- cuando notó la presencia de Hylia dejó de hablar, guardó silencio mientras la observaba detenidamente -¿Tú eres la chica nueva no es así?, mi mamá me platicó sobre ti-

-Ella es Beth- señaló Link refiriéndose a la niña que los observaba entornando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-Es un placer- Zelda tomó los lados de su falda y doblando un poco sus rodillas le hizo una reverencia como las que solían hacerle a ella las niñas al presentarse.

La niña solo la miró con expresión plana y después miró a Link que aún mantenía el sonrojo en su cara de la pregunta de Hylia, su mirada viajó de uno a otro un par de veces más y se alejó sin decir palabra, había decidido que Hylia no le agradaba.

Después de esa reunión con Beth comenzaron su paseo, cabalgaron por los alrededores de la villa, ocasionalmente se encontraban con personas que regresaban a su casa después de un día de trabajo en el campo, a pesar de que se veían cansados sonrientes los saludaban, a Zelda le agradó eso, no había de por medio un titulo o un protocolo que los obligara a saludarla, aun así se portaban amables con ella, sin esperar nada a cambio más que una sonrisa de vuelta. Ahora estaba cerca de esas personas que superficialmente llamaban pueblo y descubrió que le encantaba; no era necesario comportarse siempre de forma perfecta, no tenia que decir siempre lo correcto, no debía buscar la aprobación de nadie; en este lugar y cómo nunca antes, podía ser ella misma. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

La voz de Link a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos, él la miraba curioso. y con una sonrisa ella le contestó.

-Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que soy feliz-

* * *

Notas:

-Amm yo no soy alfarera XD jajaja asi que no sé qué tantos errores tiene mi descripción de esa parte…

-¿Saben lo que significa la presencia de Ilia verdad?...así es, significa peligro XD

-Les contaré algo, cuando terminé de hacer este capitulo la pantalla de mi computadora se puso azu! 0-0, no tenia nada respaldado! casi lloro! u.u pero que no cunda el pánico afortunadamente mi lap se repuso :3 y aprendí una valiosa lección: respaldar XD... imagínese el terror que sentí lo hubiera perdido todo T-T

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme sus comentarios que me hacen el día :´D Me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando la historia, yo la escribo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo Aprendí de Ti**

* * *

Zelda estaba concentrada en su labor, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y los labios apretados en un línea delgada, llevaba ya varias horas intentando hacer un jarro pequeño y simple, ponía todo el esmero que podía en ello, y aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo, la forma que estaba adquiriendo se asemejaba mucho al diseño que Ilia le había asignado, parecía que al fin estaba progresando.

Mientras Ilia tranquila pintaba un gran jarrón con una representación de una pareja de novios en el centro, rodeados de hermosos detalles florales blancos y símbolos representativos de la aldea, se podía ver la forma de una cabra y unas calabazas por aquí y por allá. -Es un obsequio-, le había dicho cuando llegó, y ahora feliz le contaba la razón de tal elaborado regalo -En unas semanas se casará una de las chicas de la villa, harán una gran fiesta; todos aquí somos muy entusiastas respecto a ese tema y ayudamos lo mas que se pueda. Generalmente la ceremonia es al atardecer, justo antes de que caiga el crepúsculo; en la celebración también a modo de tradición se elige a un soltero y una soltera los cuales a opinión de los demás harían una bonita pareja- Ilia se detuvo de su trabajo y se sonrojó fuertemente –Hace un año Link y yo fuimos elegidos en una de esas fiestas, fue maravilloso y romántico, nosotros iniciamos el baile representando el amor joven, fue un día muy especial para mí- Su mirada se tornó ausente al recordar aquel hermoso momento, y con aire ausente casi para ella misma prosiguió -Todos en la aldea piensan que Link y yo terminaremos juntos, él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y siempre hemos sido inseparables, es muy tímido para esas cosas pero algo me dice que algún día me declarara su amor, no lo sé pero siento que entre nosotros hay algo especial – Ilia volteó a ver a Hylia quien se encontraba muy concentrada en su trabajo, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado –Perdón no he parado de hablar de alguien que no conoces- Zelda detuvo su trabajo y la miró, parpadeando un tanto confundida, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que se había perdido a la mitad de su conversación y ahora no sabía de que hablaba- tendré que presentártelo-

-¿A quién?-

-A Link-

-¿El chico que trabaja en el rancho?-

-Sí, ¿ya lo habías conocido?-

-Hemos platicado un par de veces, me ayudó a sacar agua del pozo, y cuida de mi caballo- Omitió conscientemente decirle también que le había ayudado con el pequeño desastre que había causado dentro del taller, la imagen de torpeza que daba frente a Ilia ya era suficiente como para agregar más.

-Él es muy servicial y trabajador, es el ejemplo a seguir de todos los niños quienes por cierto lo adoran- Ilia alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro de frustración que dejó escapar Hylia al ver como una parte del jarrón que hacia se deformaba otra vez, era el más sencillo, pero al parecer le estaba dando más problemas de los que había previsto, al ver cómo su cara se tornaba molesta decidió intervenir –Quizás debas tomar un descanso, lo harás bien no te preocupes. Hoy tenemos que entregar un pedido especial a Kakariko, lo podrías llevar tú, salir podría ayudarte a despejarte un poco-

Zelda levantó las manos exasperada – ¡Soy un desastre!-

–Yo creo que eres una persona muy dedicada, solo tómate el tiempo que necesites para aprender-

-Gracias- le respondió no muy convencida del todo.

Momentos después Zelda estaba en el rancho de Fado, necesitaría a Ly para ir a Kakariko. A un lado de ella en el pasto estaba el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto que debía llevar, desde afuera del corral con los brazos apoyados en la madera de la reja veía como Link arreaba las cabras hacia el establo, aprovechando que él no se daba cuenta de su presencia lo observó detenidamente, no podía evitar notar lo bien que se veía montado sobre Epona, con su expresión siempre suave y amable y su cabello rubio cenizo resplandeciendo por el sol de medio día. Cuando la última de las cabras se metió, acarició las crines de la yegua y al alzar la vista se dio cuenta de su presencia, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que él sonriera y alegre se acercara a ella.

-Hola-

Zelda no sabía que estaba tan nerviosa hasta que después de escuchar su voz se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, sentía el corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho y el aire a su alrededor parecía no ser suficiente. -Yo…- comenzó no muy segura de lo que iba a decir, la mirada de Link estaba fija en ella causando que el calor inundara sus mejillas, sin poder soportarlo más desvió su mirada hacia el paquete en el suelo. –Debo hacer una entrega en Kakariko, vine por Ly-

-Podría acompañarte, ya he terminado el trabajo por hoy, claro si quieres-

Zelda asintió contenta ante la idea –Me encantaría-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La entrega la hicieron sin ningún contratiempo, Link ya sabía donde se realizaban ese tipo de entregas así que pronto quedaron libres de esa responsabilidad, decidieron quedarse un poco más antes de regresar a la aldea. Ataron los caballos en una de las amarraderas y anduvieron por los arenosos caminos a pie, parecía que Link era muy conocido, varias personas se detenían a saludarlos y agradecerle a Link por haberlos ayudado, Zelda solo sonreía al ver como él apenado rascaba su nuca con timidez ante los halagos que le daban frente a ella.

-¿Acaso eres un héroe o algo así?- preguntó ella divertida, aprovechando que el rubor de las mejillas de Link aun estaba presente

Él solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante lo absurdo que le sonaba aquella pregunta -No para nada-

-Quien sabe, has sido el mío un par de veces- reflexionó un poco ante su propio comentario -no, mejor dicho muchas veces. Eres mi héroe- Cuando Zelda giró su cabeza para evitar su mirada después de lo que le dijo un lugar apartado del resto de las casas y negocios llamó su atención.

-¿Link?, ¿qué es ese lugar?-

La mirada de Link se dirigió hacia donde Hylia veía curiosa el establecimiento a las afueras de la villa, estridentes risas se alcanzaban a escuchar hasta donde estaban, todos ahí adentro parecían disfrutar de la tarde calurosa de verano.

-Es una taberna, la taberna de Telma-

La cara de Zelda se iluminó, la curiosidad brotando de lo más profundo de su espíritu -¿Podemos ir?-

-Claro, podríamos tomar algo refrescante-

Cuando entraron al establecimiento, el bullicio llegó hasta sus oídos rápidamente, hombres y mujeres reían mientras tranquilos bebían y conversaban entre sí. La mirada de Zelda viajaba de un lugar a otro, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese, esta si parecía una reunión social, no como a las que asistía con las personas de la corte donde todo era encubierta frivolidad hipocresía.

Zelda se dirigió hacia una de las mesas vacías y alegre se sentó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, Link la miraba desde la barra mientras ordenaba las bebidas; ella lo miró por un segundo y él no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa encantado, no sabía cuál era su secreto para resaltar en cualquier lugar, era imposible no notarla, con su postura perfecta y suaves movimientos, a su lado cualquier ambiente se transformaba, todo de ella lo hacía pensar que no pertenecía a este lugar. Pronto la cara de Link se vacío de expresión a ver a un hombre acercándose a ella.

Zelda miró atenta los movimientos del hombre que confiado se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, en una de sus manos llevaba una bebida que amable ofreció a ella.

-¿No vas a hacer algo chico?, parece que alguien esta coqueteando con tu novia-

-Ella no es mi novia Telma- sus palabras habían salido tan pesimistas que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

La pelirroja solo miró perspicaz -Yo creo que deberías intervenir, ese joven que se acercó a ella es muy guapo, no tanto como tú claro- dijo esto último mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No creo que deba hacerlo, parece que ella está feliz-

-Y se pondrá más feliz, la bebida que le dio tiene un sabor dulce, pero con alcohol suficiente como para tumbar un caballo-

Cuando Link llegó a la mesa con un par de bebidas en la mano, el hombre sentado frente a Hylia decidió que no valía la pena desperdiciar el tiempo con ella, ya estaba acompañada a fin de cuentas. Zelda estaba tan entusiasmada que ni cuenta se dio de que el muchacho con el que hablaba se había ido.

-Link, debes probar esto, está muy bueno-

-Hylia no creo que debas tomar eso-

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó mientras le daba otro pequeño sorbo al vaso.

-Tiene mucho alcohol, dime, ¿estás acostumbrada a tomarlo?-

-Si- respondió no muy convencida; en las fiestas que se daban en el castillo muchas veces había sido necesario brindar con vino, no es que se lo tomara todo pero eso debía contar para algo.-Además no sabe a alcohol tiene un sabor dulce como a durazno- Zelda colocó el vaso que ahora ya no estaba lleno, su contenido se había reducido hasta casi la mitad.

Link se dio cuenta de que el alcohol comenzaba a afectarle cuando de la nada comenzó a decir un montón de disparates y a reírse con cualquier cosa que él contestaba.

-Muy bien Hylia ya es suficiente vámonos-

-No, ¿Por qué?- el alcohol había hecho estragos en ella, su voz era errática, hablaba arrastrando las palabras –Yo no me quiero ir; Quedémonos, por favor- ella lo miraba con ojos rogantes y un puchero en sus labios, la voluntad de Link casi flaquea al verla así

–No sabía que eras una alcohólica- a regañadientes Zelda aceptó que la ayudara a levantarse, Link la sostuvo con un brazo en su cintura para ayudarla a caminar hacia la barra para pagarle a Telma.

-Tienes un gran problema chico, un muy borracho problema-

-Si lo sé-

-Este lugar me gusta, todas las personas son muy a amables y están muy felices, quedémonos-

Una risa estridente salió de Telma viendo a la chica rogándole a Link para que se quedaran.

-¿De dónde la has sacado muchacho?, es toda un joya, me agrada-

Link colocó las rupias en la barra y sujetándola de nuevo la guió hacia la salida.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, el señor que nos atiende es muy amable- la sonrisa de Telma se desvaneció, Link volvió la mirada y formó un "lo siento" cuando estaban cerca de la puerta.

-Muy bien, quédate aquí mientras yo…- Link no terminó de formular la frase, Hylia salió corriendo hacia el camino de tierra, desorientada miró en una dirección y desesperadamente en otra.

-¡Link!- Su voz salió quebrada, parecía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar –¡Nos robaron!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No están Ly, y Epona, se los han robado-

Link la dejó ahí divagando sobre lo mucho que quería a su caballo y todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de cómo su padre se enojaría por haber perdido el mejor caballo y lo mucho que le gustaba a su hermana. Tomó las riendas de ambos animales que estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde los habían dejado cuando llegaron y cuando ella vio que se acercaba con los caballos corrió hacia el suyo –¡Los encontraste!, bien hecho ranchero, eres muy hábil y guapo por eso la aldeana te quiere tanto-

-¿Aldeana?- soltó un suspiro y una media sonrisa se asomo de sus labios -¿de qué estás hablando?- Hylia ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando ya, estaba muy entretenida intentando torpemente subirse al caballo, pero sus movimientos erráticos hacían que fallara en cada uno de los intentos, enojada culpaba al caballo de su falta de coordinación.

-Ly, ¿Por qué te mueves tanto?, quédate quieto- el caballo que no se movía para nada solo resoplaba ante su aturdida dueña.

Después de dejarla intentarlo a petición de ella por unos minutos más Link montó a Zelda sobre Epona y después subió él, así como estaba detrás de ella sus brazos la rodeaban y sería capaz de cuidarla por cualquier locura que se le pudiera ocurrir, con las riendas atadas a la silla de montar de Epona, Ly los seguía manteniendo el paso tranquilo al que iban. Se les había hecho más tarde de lo que tenían contemplado y ahora los colores naranjas del crepúsculo en el cielo poco a poco cambiaban de tonalidad a una mas violeta, la noche llegaría pronto.

Mientras atravesaban el puente colgante que conecta Ordon con el camino a Kakariko, solo se escuchaban el resonar de los cascos de los caballos sobre la madera del puente. Desde que se habían montado en Epona Hylia no había pronunciado palabra alguna, algo que a Link le parecía raro teniendo en cuenta el montón de cosas sin sentido que había dicho antes. Supuso que en alguna parte del trayecto se había quedado dormida, estaba recostada en su pecho y su respiración era suave, por lo que dedujo sería lo más probable. Una vez que habían llegado a tierra firme un suspiro de Hylia rompió el silencio y le comprobó a Link que no estaba dormida después de todo.

-No debiste tomar eso Hylia-

-No me digas así-

-¿Así como?-

-Hylia-

-Ese es tu nombre Hylia, y es un lindo nombre Hylia, Hylia, Hylia-

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!, te voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie- llevó su dedo índice y lo puso sobre los labios de Link como señalización de silencio. Acercó su rostro al de él y susurrando le dijo –Yo soy la princesa Zelda- Link la miró escéptico y eso no pasó desapercibido por ella -¿no me crees verdad?-

-Si te creo, tú eres la princesa y yo soy tu fiel héroe- comentó Link desviando su mirada hacia el camino frente a él.

La cara de Zelda se torció en una mueca molesta, tomó uno de sus mechones castaños y lo puso frente a su rostro, -Mira, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos azules, yo soy la princesa-

Él solo miraba el cabello castaño que ella sostenía ¿Cuánto había bebido? -Hylia-

-No me digas así, mi nombre es Z-e-l-d-a, y yo soy tu princesa –

Viendo que sería imposible hacerla entrar en razón Link ya no lo intento más –De acuerdo, eres mi princesa- ella comenzó a forcejear empujándolo para que poder liberarse y antes de que pudiera ser capaz de impedirlo ya había saltado hacia el suelo -¿Qué haces?-

-No me crees, yo soy Zelda y te lo voy a demostrar- comenzó a caminar en dirección de la fuente del espíritu, link bajó de su caballo y la siguió al paso lento que ella andaba. Cuando la alcanzó ella estaba en cuclillas cerca de la orilla, alcanzaba a escuchar el chapoteo que producían sus manos al intentar agarrar el agua para después frotar su cabello como si lo estuviera lavando.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-Te voy a demostrar que soy la princesa, ves mi cabello ahora es castaño, pero verás cómo se me cae el tinte para el cabello y entonces será rubio –

¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con eso?, no lo entendía, muchas chicas sueñan con ser una princesa de verdad, Beth se la pasaba repitiendo lo maravilloso que sería conocer a las princesas; pero lo que ella hacía ya se estaba tornando un poco raro –Muy bien Hylia creo que debemos irnos ya- intentó ayudarla a levantarse sujetándola por el antebrazo pero la resistencia que ponía y sus movimientos erráticos la hicieron caer al agua, el ruido del chapoteo de su cuerpo caer al agua rompió con el tranquilo silencio que se había mantenido.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron enormemente, no sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente reacción, con ella siempre era así, y aunque eso a decir verdad le encantaba, ahora no sabía que esperar, ella seguía sentada sin hacer nada, la suave tierra de la orilla se había levantado formando un agua lodosa que manchó las faldas blancas de su vestido.

No dijo nada, pensaba que le gritaría cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, pero no paso nada.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?- la petición salió con voz suave, la más dulce que Link nunca había escuchado, casi dudó por un segundo que de verdad le estaba hablando a él. Con torpeza extendió su mano y ella la sujetó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida, la mirada de Link se perdió unos instantes mientras veía su rostro sonriente. Si no hubiera estado tan embobado se hubiera dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, fue muy tarde cuando sintió el tirón en su mano, su cuerpo se balanceo hacia delante y cayó en el agua a un lado de ella, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en levantarse las manos de Hylia ya estaban sobre su pecho frotando su camisa blanca con el agua lodosa, mientras ella reía descaradamente.

-Me tumbaste a propósito-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú te caíste solo!- comentó ella divertida.

No podía refutarle nada cuando su encantadora risa llegaba hasta sus oídos y sus mejillas sonrosadas se notaban a través de la luz de la luna que iluminaba su piel blanca. Él solo le sonrió de vuelta.

Después de unos segundos su risa se detuvo y seria comentó -Quítate la camisa-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te quites la camisa- al notar como Link había enmudecido y al parecer no le respondería Zelda continuó -Dame tu camisa, la voy limpiar, yo la ensucié es justo que yo la limpie-

-No es necesario, así está bien-

-Link, no seas obstinado dame tu camisa- Zelda se abalanzó sobre él, agarrando los bordes de su camisa intentó sacarla mientras él trataba de evitarlo sosteniendo sus muñecas. -¡Que te la quites!- por su acción brusca el equilibrio de Link se rompió y cayó completamente de espalda en el agua con Hylia sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Link con voz tenue casi como un murmullo, hasta llegó a dudar de que ella lo hubiera escuchado.

Zelda no podía reaccionar, tenía la mejilla apoya sobre el hombro de Link y ahora que su mente estaba limpia de los efectos del alcohol era claramente consciente de su situación; de nuevo aparecía esa sensación que le impedía mantener la calma y tener el control de sus actos y pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y entonces su mirada se encontró con la de él, era plenamente consciente de que sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca, sus labios se entreabrieron casi por inercia y sus ojos se cerraron ante la anticipada sensación de sentir sus labios..

-Hylia…-

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron enormemente y rápido se separo de él, su voz haciendo eco en su mente, ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre "Hylia" cada vez que él la llamaba así le recordaba la mentira que sin justificación le estaba dando.

-Deberíamos irnos ya ha anochecido-

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la fuente y rápidamente se montó en Ly comenzado el camino de regreso a Ordon, Link la seguía todo el tiempo mirando a su espalda y preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal.

* * *

Notas:

Estoy buscando un Laotong (Un beta pues) jajaja para que ya no tengan que sufrir con mis locas ideas desorganizadas XD,porque a veces si siento que se me van las ideas bien "gacho". Esta capitulo en particular me costó mucho trabajo u.u

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar esta historia a favoritas y seguirla, que ustedes la disfruten es mi recompensa :D

Creo que debo hablar sobre Ilia, XD La verdad es un personaje que no me agrada pero no puedo evitarlo me pasa con ella y con todas las pelirrojas cuyo nombre comienza con "M" que rodean a Link jajajaja (yo soy la maldita XD). Pero eso no quiere decir que la haré una desgraciada XD, estoy intentando que todos los personajes lleven un proceso de crecimiento personal, así como Zelda, y en su momento Link, Ilia llevará el suyo, con sus propias dificultades y decisiones, no quiero encasillarla como buena o mala, simplemente que tenga sus propios aprendizajes.

Y último... en cuanto a Link, no había notado que su actitud se me estaba pasando, gracias por hacérmelo saber ;) Solo quiero que se diviertan un poco antes de que


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo Aprendí de Ti**

* * *

Ilia distraída seguía trabajando en el jarrón que entregaría como regalo, casi estaba terminado, con pinceladas suaves agregaba los últimos detalles a las decoraciones; con cuidado mojó la delgada punta del pincel en pintura naranja, solo un retoque a las calabazas que componían la pequeña hortaliza que había dibujado y por fin estaría listo; pero cuando intentó aplicar la pintura su mano tembló y una gota cayó sobre la superficie del jarrón, manchando el impecable trabajo que hasta ese momento había hecho. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y dejó el pincel a un lado, ya no tenía ganas de seguir pintando, mas tarde lo arreglaría. Dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba el área de trabajo de Hylia que hace apenas unos instantes se había retirado a su casa, tan pronto como pensó en ella desvió la mirada rápidamente con desagrado; desde el día que ella y Link fueron a Kakariko evitaba a toda costa hablar con ella, si le dirigía la palabra era solamente para darle indicaciones o para responder sus preguntas. Verla le producía una extrañamente desagradable sensación, porque desde aquel día su mente la torturaba reproduciendo una y otra vez el recuerdo de ellos dos juntos, escena que hubiera deseado no presenciar, escena que quería olvidar porque amenazaba con arruinar lo que ella siempre había anhelado: ser feliz al lado de Link.

Aquel día había estado preocupada, ellos dos habían partido rumbo a Kakariko temprano por la tarde, pasaron las horas, el sol se había puesto y las estrellas comenzaron a asomarse junto con la luna en el cielo nocturno pero ellos seguían sin regresar. Estuvo yendo de un lado a otro por su habitación, mirando la ventana a cada instante para ver si podía verlos desde ahí, pero por más tiempo que esperaba ellos no aparecían. Fue entonces cuando decidió acercarse a la entrada de la villa, desde ahí podría verlos o escuchar el sonido de los caballos.

Por un momento se quedó parada donde estaba, dudando si debía adentrarse más en el bosque ella sola, pensó en pedir ayuda, los aldeanos pronto se organizarían para ir a buscarlos si se enteraban que no habían regresado en todo el día. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para ir a buscar a su padre cuando escucho el relinchido de un caballo, a pesar de que los sonidos de los animales del bosque lo distorsionaron un poco estaba segura de que era Epona. Soltó un respiro de alivio y espero a que ellos llegaran, si pudo escuchar a Epona significaba que ellos debían estar cerca. Pero de nuevo pasaron los minutos y no aparecieron. Aunque estaba asustada camino con determinación, cerca estaba la fuente del espíritu, estaba segura que el relinchido había provenido de ahí.

Pero entonces cuando los vio, en lugar de aquella sensación de alivio que deseaba esperar, sintió la horrible sensación de la desilusión. Link reía radiante, como nunca antes lo había visto, Hylia, la chica que estaba con él sacaba aquella parte divertida que parecía siempre reprimir bajo su cara de seriedad y amabilidad. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y estaba segura que pronto comenzaría a llorar, a pesar de que quería irse, huir y no saber nada sobre el tema, sus piernas no respondieron, se quedó ahí y los observó, escuchó sus risas, su bullicioso forcejeo y sus jugueteos con el agua; pero cuando los vio a punto de besarse no lo pudo soportar más, salió corriendo.

Y ahora no había otro pensamiento que ocupara su mente ¿Podría renunciar ella a la felicidad que siempre deseó? Su razón y sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto, no sabía qué hacer, luchar por lo que ella quería o dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo e inevitablemente dejar escapar esa felicidad.

Los recuerdos de todos los momentos que había compartido junto a Link desde que eran apenas unos niños surgieron en su mente, ella los atesoraba todos, desde la más sutil muestra de afecto hasta sus peleas por su descuido con Epona. Suspirando fuertemente recobró su compostura con determinación, debía tomar una decisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del establo en el rancho de Fado Ly inquieto relinchaba, sus orejas se movían en dirección de los sonidos que hacia el chico que ahora cepillaba las crines de Epona mientras está tranquila comía la paja que había dispuesto para ella, el caballo blanco ansioso movía su cola y orejas, con una de sus patas golpeaba suavemente la tierra bajo el, sabía que después de esa rutina de cuidados podrían salir a correr por el campo del rancho.

-Eres tan inquieto como tu dueña ¿no es así?- comentó mientras sonreía ampliamente

Justo cuando la mencionaba alcanzó a escuchar su voz -¡Link!, ¡Link!-, él se quedó pensando por un momento creyendo que lo había imaginado, ¿acaso de tanto pensar en ella ahora incluso la alucinaba? pero después de escucharla llamándolo nuevamente salió del establo y la pudo ver, con una radiante sonrisa decorando su rostro ella se acercaba corriendo, con una de sus manos levantaba las faldas de su vestido y en la otra llevaba un cubo de madera para el agua que dejó caer descuidadamente en el pasto del terreno; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él confiada se lanzó a sus brazos, Link instintivamente la atrapó, un poco sorprendido por su acción, por inercia la elevó en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas sosteniéndola en sus brazos, completamente contagiado de la felicidad que ella irradiaba.

-Luces muy feliz- comentó cuando los pies de ella volvieron a tocar tierra firme.

-¡Lo estoy!, hoy hice mi primer jarrón- comentó alegre mientras alzaba la barbilla con fingida presunción –Bueno no es el primero que hago realmente- Zelda se detuvo a pensar en todos los desastrosos intentos que había hecho antes, parecía que siempre encontraba la manera de arruinarlos –Pero al fin uno me quedó bien, Ilia dijo que era peculiar, no estoy muy segura a que se refería pero es el primero que me aprueba- volvió a sonreír, sus mejillas rosadas le daban un aire de ternura e inocencia que Link nunca antes había notado en otra chica. Ella le fascinaba eso estaba claro.

-Estoy seguro de que es perfecto-

Zelda reflexionó por un momento sus palabras –A decir verdad no es muy bonito que digamos, pero ya verás que algún haré unos hermosos-

-Yo creo firmemente que así será- sus manos seguían sosteniendo su cintura y las de ella estaban recargadas contra sus hombros, cuando terminó de hablar Link pudo sentir como sus manos se cerraban un poco más en la tela de su camisa.

-Gracias Link- su tono de voz cambio drásticamente, ahora sus palabras salían tímidamente y la mirada que antes le sostenía con firmeza ahora estaba enfocada en algún lugar de su pecho –Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has ayudado muchísimo, si tú no estuvieras aquí no sé lo que sería de mi- con un leve sonrojo terminó su apresurada declaración.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que sería de mí si tú no estuvieras aquí – sus palabras salieron con tanta naturalidad que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.

Zelda levantó la mirada y evaluó su rostro por unos instantes, cada vez que veía su expresión tranquila y segura le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien, cuando estaba a su lado inevitablemente un sentimiento agradable de seguridad se formaba en ella. Intentó decir algo, sus labios se entreabrieron, pero lo único que hizo fue aspirar un poco de aire. Y en un acto tan impulsivo como satisfactorio ella se abrazó a él, recostó su cabeza contra su clavícula y se quedo ahí por unos instantes con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desigual y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro sonrojado.

No les había prestado atención antes, pero ahora que era consciente de ellas definitivamente le gustaban las sensaciones desconocidas que se despertaban al estar con él.

Tan sorprendido como encantado por su acción Link la abrazaba, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, el perfume de su pelo y la agradable sensación de sentirla cerca.

El bramido de una cabra hizo sobresaltar a Zelda que se separó de Link al instante cubriendo su boca para intentar callar el chillido del susto que se le escapó, se miraron por uno segundos y sin poderlo evitar ambos comenzaron a reír. Zelda volteó en la dirección donde había escuchado a la cabra, viéndola jugar con la cubeta que había traído le recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí

-Oh si casi lo olvido, debo sacar agua del pozo-

-Yo te ayudo-

-No es necesario yo puedo sola, solo obsérvame - Link la vio regresar alegre por la cubeta, sonrió cuando la veía de tanto en tanto girar sobre sus talones extendiendo sus brazos en los giros; en una ocasión se detuvo y le dio unas palmaditas a una cabra que sin prestarle la más mínima atención pastaba tranquila.

Ella nunca sabría cuánto amaba él su actitud medio despistada.

Todavía sonriendo la siguió de camino al pozo, escuchó su risa al abrir la reja, seguramente recordando la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar. Hylia estaba tan decida en su trabajo que a pesar de que parecía costarle un poco de trabajo la expresión alegre de su cara todavía no desaparecía. El relinchido de los caballos lo hizo desviar su mirada de la chica unos instantes para ver como Ly y Epona sin poder esperar más salieron del establo y ahora retozaban libres en el campo. Cuando volvió la mirada Hylia ya tenía la cubeta junto a ella.

-Muy bien, quizás si necesito un poco de ayuda para llevarla a mi casa-

Cuando estuvieron ceca de su casa Zelda alcanzó a ver a Ashei parada frente al pequeño porche de la entrada, acariciaba las crines de su caballo marrón con cuidado mientras el animal resoplaba cansado, parecía que acaba de llegar. Zelda nerviosa volteó a ver a Link, insegura de su inminente encuentro con Ashei, que ellos dos se encontraran no parecía una buena idea; quería hacer algo, pesó en darle las gracias de una vez y evitar que se encontrara con Ashe, si, esa era la mejor opción, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando lo escuchó hablar detrás de ella.

-Ashei, que sorpresa, es bueno verte- la chica dejó de acariciar su caballo entonces mirando un poco sorprendida a Zelda y su compañía, no esperaba verlo con ella.

-Hola Link-

Se saludaron con tanta confianza que Zelda no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Ustedes se conocen?-

Ashei respondió alzando los hombros con despreocupación, restándole importancia al asunto -Link es casi como un hijo para mi tío Rusl lo conozco desde que éramos niños, somos prácticamente familia-

Por su parte Link también sorprendido decidió preguntar-¿Vienes a ver a Hylia? No sabía que la conocías-

-Hylia- repitió el nombre dudosa

Al ver la cara de confusión de Ashei con voz vacilante Zelda decidió intervenir –Nosotras… nos conocimos en… la ciudadela del castillo hace varios años- Ashei solo entorno los ojos y asintió lentamente siguiéndole la mentira a Zelda.

-Ya veo. Dejaré el agua por aquí- Link colocó el cubo con el agua cerca de la entrada desde ahí seria fácil para Hylia meterlo a su casa, sin querer importunar su conversación decidió despedirse –Fue bueno verte Ashei-

-Trataré de venir más seguido, podríamos tener un duelo como cuando éramos niños, estoy segura de que aún puedo derrotarte-

-Siempre estoy dispuesto para un duelo ya lo sabes-

-Hasta luego Hylia-

-Muchas gracias Link, por todo-

-No tienes que darme las gracias- con un movimiento de manos se despidió de las dos chicas haciendo su camino de regreso al rancho.

Después de que Link se fue Ashei ya se encontraba dentro del pequeño hogar, había regresado a Ordon días después de su encuentro con Hilda en la habitación de Zelda, y mientras ella curiosa revisaba lo que le había traído recordaba lo que había sucedido los últimos días en el castillo, o mejor dicho lo que pasaba con Hilda, desde aquel día parecía que la acechaba, siempre buscaba la manera de estar en el mismo lugar que ella e incluso en algunas ocasiones la encontraba en lugares que ni siquiera solía frecuentar y cuando estaban cerca podía ver claramente sus intenciones de iniciar una conversación.

Apoyando su espalda completamente en el respaldo del pequeño sillón observó por unos instantes el semblante feliz de Zelda y después dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana sin prestar atención realmente al panorama a través de ella, apoyó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, mientras los dedos de la izquierda los tamborileaba sobre su pierna; en ocasiones sus labios fruncidos se torcían dándole a su expresión corporal y facial un aire de duda.

-Qué bueno que me hayas traído lo que te pedí, gracias Ashei- La voz de Zelda la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos y sin decir palabra alguna se dedicó a mirar como ella comenzó a sacar las cosas que ella le había traído.

Zelda no podía tener una expresión más feliz, a parte de las rupias que le había encargado en ella había encontrado sus libros favoritos, vestidos muy lindos pero de diseño sencillo con los que se sentiría muy cómoda y la ayudarían a mantener el perfil de incógnito, y por supuesto las botas que le había pedido. Por último hasta el fondo encontró un pequeño portarretrato, el rostro de una mujer rubia sonreía alegre, era su madre; reconoció de inmediato los bordes del marco hecho de plata con decoraciones florales en oro rosa, lo había visto tantas veces ya, era de Hilda. Con delicadeza sus dedos repasaron los bordes y el vidrio que cubría la imagen.

-¿Cómo esta mi padre?-

-Muy enojado, él cree que alguien te ha secuestrado, tiene una orden y un patíbulo listo para la orca para quien resulte ser tu secuestrador-

-¿Sabe lo que pasó entre Hilda y Ravio?-

-No, nadie lo sabe. Si tu padre lo supiera Ravio estaría gozando de una placentera estadía en las mazmorras que por su puesto seria por consejo mío. Pero tu desaparición ha provocado un gran caos, la seguridad del castillo y de la ciudadela está más reforzada que nunca, la paranoia de una conspiración está en la mente de todos los miembros del consejo. ¿Entiendes lo que significa verdad?, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo en este lugar-

-Lo sé- su semblante se tornó triste ante aquella idea, dejar este lugar significaba dejar el único lugar donde podía ser ella misma, donde mantener la etiqueta y compostura no era importante, lugar en donde la valoraban por lo que era y no por quien era, el lugar donde se sentía libre -¿Cómo conseguiste el retrato de mi madre?-

La conversación que tanto había hecho dudar a Ashei al fin sucedería -Las cosas me las dio Hilda, dijo que encontrarías lo que más necesitarías-

Zelda escuchaba a Ashei hablar pero no apartó la mirada del retrato, haciendo mentalmente el recuento de las cosas que ella le había empacado, Hilda la conocía demasiado bien. Su voz salió suave cuando supo que decir -¿Le dijiste dónde estoy?-

-Claro que no, pero sabe que yo te estoy ayudando a ocultarte. Me pidió que te dijera que está muy arrepentida y que la perdones por lo que hizo; tú sabes que yo no soy sentimental y tampoco me gusta abogar por otras personas, pero de verdad se veía fatal, parece un alma en pena rondando por los pasillos del castillo-

-Me gustaría poder hablar con ella- comentó con nostalgia, la extrañaba, siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, siempre habia deseado ser como Hilda, ella era demasiado buena en todo lo que hacía , tenia habilidades para la pintura y la música, nunca tuvo que pasar horas extra practicando con el arpa, en las clases de etiqueta nunca la regañaron por encorvar su postura, el maestro de danza nunca frotó su frente al ver sus pasos, ella era siempre era la mejor en todo y Zelda se había esforzado cada día por ser como ella. -¿Hay algo más verdad?, hay algo que aun no me has dicho- Ashei no contestó, pero Zelda se daba cuenta perfectamente de que tenía algo más que decirle -No me lo puedes ocultar, te conozco muy bien, hay algo que no me has dicho- Zelda se sentó junto a ella, colocó una de sus manos sobre la mano de Ashei y la apretó suavemente –Dime que sucede-

Ashei la miró por unos segundos, Zelda tenía razón, había algo que no le había dicho aún y había evitado a toda costa tocar el tema, pero a fin de cuentas no tenía sentido ocultarle algo de lo que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar-Hilda va a ser coronada reina la próxima semana-

Zelda parpadeó un tanta confundida por lo repentino que sonaba aquello -pensé que no sería coronada hasta que mi padre falleciera o… ella se casara- su mirada se agachó por unos instantes entendiendo la reticencia de Ashei para decirle.

-Así es, Hilda se va a casar-

-¿Con quién?- Ella misma sabia la respuesta a su propia pregunta tan pronto se formuló en su mente pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Con Ravio- le contestó de manera taciturna, evaluando la expresión de su amiga, indecisa si decirle el resto; al ver que el semblante de Zelda no vaciló continuó -Hilda está embarazada, tu padre quiere celebrar la boda lo antes posible para que nadie se dé cuenta-

-Pensé que mi padre no lo sabía-

-No sabe que "ese" fue el motivo de tu desaparición-

A pesar de que su rostro se mantenía impasible, para ella no pasó desapercibido como había soltado su mano y ahora sostenía el cuadro fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Lo estoy Ashei gracias por decírmelo-

-Desearía poder quedarme contigo, pero sabes que no puedo-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-

-Hay algo más- Ashei sacó de su bolsa un pequeño sobre, la firma con la letra perfecta de Hilda al frente –Me pidió que te entregara esto-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado horas desde que Ashei se había ido, el soy ya se había puesto y el frio de la noche que amenazaba con ser acompañada por una tormenta se colaba por las ventanas, su piel estaba fría y de vez en cuando un estremecimiento sacudía su cuerpo; pero ella seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, observando atenta la carta, dudando si debía abrirla o no.

Cuando Ashei le dijo que Hilda se casaría con Ravio no supo cómo reaccionar, era algo muy repentino que todavía le costaba trabajo procesar, una parte de ella estaba sorprendida, pero no por la repentina boda de su hermana con su ex prometido, estaba sorprendida de que la noticia la afecto menos de lo que ella hubiera pensado, no estaba enojada, no estaba triste, ya ni siquiera se sentía decepcionada, en algún punto lo que había sucedido con Ravio dejó de importarle. Y aunque Hilda no lo supiera ella ya la había perdonado.

Desdobló la carta lentamente, esforzandose para ver los delicados trazos entre la oscuridad que ahora la rodeaba.

" _Zelda_

 _Espero que donde quiera que te encuentres estés bien, rezo a las diosas a cada momento del día porque así sea. Entiendo que no me quieras ver, ni saber de mí; y aunque no lo creas ahora mismo yo soy la persona que más desprecio, destruí tu felicidad, siendo tu hermana te provoqué un dolor que no merecías._

 _Mientras te escribo esta carta veo el cerezo que decora el jardín, cuando eramos niñas era nuestro lugar favorito, ¿lo recuerdas? el viento arrastraba las hermosas florecillas rosas y nosotros sentíamos que llovían flores, nos tomábamos de las manos y girábamos mientras las risas de ambas de seguro se escuchaban hasta las cocinas del castillo. Uno de esos días nuestro padre nos dijo que mamá ya no estaría, quizás no lo recuerdes bien. Yo comencé a llorar, me tiré en el pasto y lloré hasta quedarme sin aliento, tú eras muy pequeña para entender y solo preguntaste que cuando regresaría, te hincaste a mi lado, tomaste una de mis manos y me dijiste "nosotras nos cuidaremos la una a la otra hasta que mamá vuelva"._

 _Yo rompí la promesa que te hice aquel día, yo traicione lo más importante que tenia._

 _El amor puede sacar lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros, yo te amo Zelda, pero también lo amo a él, es un sentimiento culposo que no puedo evitar, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, mi corazón y mis pensamientos se quedaron prendados a él, su sonrisa encantadora me hacía pensar que todo estaría bien, con solo escuchar su voz me alegraba el día y marcaba en mi cara una sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer. Cuando el apareció en mi vida supe que mi amor le pertenecía. Pero entonces él me dijo que se había enamorado de ti, en ese momento una parte de mi alma se desboronó, lo iba a perder, sin que mis sentimientos fueran suficientes para él lo iba a perder. Segada por la más absurda aferración deseé estar con él una sola vez y entonces estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir, aunque se llevara junto a él una parte de mi corazón yo lo dejaría ir._

 _Para este momento me imaginó ya sabes lo de la boda, mi padre quiere que sea cuanto antes. Pero si de verdad amas a Ravio, Zelda si tú regresas yo no me interpondré más, lo prometo. Él está devastado. Zelda si tu amas a Ravio regresa cuanto antes._

 _Y por favor te lo imploro Perdóname hermana, perdóname."_

No entendía porque estaba llorando, lágrimas involuntarias inundaban sus ojos, resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre el pequeño papel de pergamino en sus manos. Hilda estaba enamorada de Ravio, siempre lo había estado y ahora que ella lo sabia no podía evitar sentirse culpable, cuántas veces sufrió viéndolos juntos paseando alegres por los jardines o bailando en las celebraciones en el castillo, cuántas veces ella calló sus sentimientos mientras ella feliz le platicaba de sus encuentros con él, cuánto tiempo tuvo que soportar ver en compañía de otra al hombre que ella amaba. ¡¿Por qué Hilda nunca se lo dijo?! de haber sabido de los sentimientos de Hilda ella ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en él. Ravio era un hombre encantador, el que cualquier chica de la corte hubiera deseado a su lado y por el que todas la hubieran envidiado, era un buen hombre, ella lo apreciaba, pero ahora sabia que no lo amaba, nunca lo había echo, y como tantas veces le había dicho Ashei ella solo estaba jugando a ser la princesa ideal, y estar al lado de un hombre como él era parte de su ingenuo ideal.

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo en la lejanía la hizo levantar la mirada hacia la ventana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a llover; la luz de otro relámpago se coló por la ventana iluminando por un segundo la habitación que después de ese fugaz destello volvió a quedar a oscuras. Dobló la carta apresuradamente y la sostuvo fuertemente contra ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su casa, inmediatamente el agua empapó completamente su ropa y el cabello castaño, pero a ella no le importo, sin detenerse siguió corriendo lo mejor que el terreno húmedo le permitía, en su mente solo se formaba el pensamiento de ir al único lugar donde quería estar, con la única persona con la que quería estar.

Cuando Link abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí parada que se asustó, su cabello y ropa estaban completamente mojadas y sus ojos rojos delataban el llanto que el agua de la lluvia camuflaba. Ella no dijo nada, él tampoco, simplemente la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro de la casa. La dejó sola un segundo mientras entraba en su habitación y sacaba una toalla con la que la cubrió. Zelda lo seguía con la mirada mientras iba de un lado a otro llevando lo necesario para reanimar el fuego en la rustica chimenea, una vez que Link estuvo conforme con la magnitud de las llamas se sentó con ella frente al fuego y la abrazó queriendo compartir su calor corporal al cuerpo tembloroso de ella, pronto la ropa de Link también se humedeció pero no le importo, se quedó ahí con ella en silencio. Pudo sentir los espasmos de su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo y en un rápido movimiento la sintió aferrarse su camisa mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Link frotaba su espalda y cabello de forma consoladora, preocupado de verla en tal situación, deseando con todas sus fuerzas querer aliviar su dolor y no verla llorar.

Después de unos minutos los espasmos de ella se detuvieron y con voz ronca le agradeció, en su mano todavía sostenía con fuerza la carta, que seguramente la lluvia había arruinado.

-¿Quieres decirme que te sucede?-

Ella se quedó pensando por un momento con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y después de un suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse con movimientos suaves asintió. –Mi… mi…. hermana- pero tan pronto como la mencionó una nueva oleada de lagrimas la hizo callar.

No dijo nada mas esa noche y Link tampoco preguntó más, simplemente la siguió abrazando, acompañándola en su tristeza y otorgándole sin ser consciente de ello lo que Zelda estaba buscando, ese sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad que ella tanto necesitaba.

* * *

.

.

.

.

-Les quiero decir que estoy muy contenta con el apoyo a esta historia, es una gran satisfacción para mi cada vez que me dejan un comentario, la siguen o la agregan a favoritos o a mí como autora (Yei! n,n/)

-Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar XD

-Por último: intento hacer los capítulos más largos me esforzaré más lo prometo :´D


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo aprendí de ti**

* * *

El silencio en la sala de la habitación de Hilda era notoriamente incómodo. Desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentado el rey mantenía una fija mirada llena de fastidio en Ravio, no había apartado su mirada penetrante de él desde que había llegado y de eso ya hacía al menos una hora, le daba la impresión de que estaba conteniendo toda la furia que le fuera posible y que en cualquier momento la desataría contra él. Igual que en la ocasión cuando le dijo que se tendría que casar con Hilda.

Habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde aquella reunión y el recuerdo de cada detalle de aquella incómoda conversación todavía estaba fresco en su memoria.

—El rey te espera en su despacho— esa simple frase bastó para que un presentimiento amargo se apoderara de él, más con la mirada fría que le dirigió Ashei cuando se lo dijo.

—¿Son noticias de Zelda?— le había preguntado esperanzado a Ashei quien había comenzado su camino de regreso y se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó su voz.

Ella escudriñó su rostro por unos instantes antes de responder con firmeza —No lo sé— y a pesar de que Ravio no le creyó del todo ella le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ashei esperaba que no fuera así, porque de serlo significaba que alguien había visto a Zelda y entonces las dos estarían metidas un gran problema, del cual Ashei de ninguna manera saldría bien librada.

—Iré enseguida. Gracias— le dijo mientras la chica se daba la vuelta nuevamente haciendo su camino de regreso, ya no le contestó. ¿Acaso le podía ir peor?, la única persona que pudiera saber algún indicio del rastro de Zelda parecía odiarlo.

Cuando llegó al despacho del rey toda la confianza que siempre sentía al entrar a ese lugar ahora era inexistente, con cuidado entró a la habitación y lo primero que pudo captar fueron los sollozos ahogados de Hilda, ella estaba sentada frente al enorme escritorio de madera del rey que ahora les daba la espalda a ambos y miraba el paisaje detrás de los ventanales, al menos daba la impresión de estarlos viendo, porque si se le observaba detenidamente se podía ver como su mirada estaba fija en el cristal que reflejaba en el a Ravio.

—Buenos días altezas—

Cuando Hilda escuchó su voz sus ojos llenos de lágrimas inmediatamente se fijaron en él; el rey se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, no era necesario que ninguno dijera nada para que él llegara a esa conclusión.

—Se casarán lo antes posible, la boda se celebrará a finales de este mes—

—¿Perdón?— su reacción salió en automático e inmediatamente Ravio se arrepintió de haber hablado.

El rey se giró con molestia, alzando la voz y golpeando con sus puños el escritorio —Cállate, lo único que debes decir es si su alteza, si no fueras el padre de mi nieto te juro que te mandaría matar—

Ni siquiera pudo responder, lo intentó pero solo balbuceos fue lo que atinó a soltar, después de escuchar aquello su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento tardando en procesar la información, así fue como se enteró de que iba a ser papá, casarse con Hilda no era una opción ahora, era una obligación.

Los murmullos que se comenzaron a escuchar desde la recámara de Hilda lo sacó de sus recuerdos, sin quererlo y por un instante su mirada se encontró con los ojos entornados de Rey.

Definitivamente el rey lo odiaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era tratar de ignorarlo, ahora no era el momento. Se frotó la cara con pesar, desde que le avisaron que el doctor venia por una emergencia a ver a Hilda un miedo constante se había asentado en su pecho, por lo que le habían dicho la salud de ella y la de su hijo estaba comprometida, eso fue suficiente para que la preocupación se apoderara de sus pensamientos, rogaba a las diosas que todo estuviera bien, esperaba que el doctor saliera de esa habitación diciendo que todo había sido una falsa alarma, síntomas normales de una mujer embarazada, era lo único que podía desear ahora.

Las manijas de la puerta comenzaron a hacer su característico sonido antes de que se abrieran y los dos hombres ansiosos inmediatamente se pusieron de pie; de la habitación salió el mejor médico de Hyrule, aunque su apariencia a simple vista no denotaba sus capacidades en la medicina él era el mejor y no solo de Hyrule, incluso se sabía de personas que venían desde otros reinos solo por ser atendidos por él.

El médico Borville cerró las puertas tras de sí, cargando con cuidado un maletín negro que parecía demasiado pesado para él, su expresión era estoica, pero tan pronto como lo vio Ravio sabía que no podrían ser buenas noticias lo que escucharían. —Su majestad está estabilizada, por ahora; la situación de la princesa es delicada, hay riesgo de aborto, pero es algo que se puede sobrellevar, con revisión medica constante y buenos cuidados el embarazo puede llegar a su fin—

El rey no pudo seguir escuchando, antes de siquiera esperar a que el médico terminara de hablar entró a la habitación.

—¿Tú eres el padre muchacho?—

—Si— Respondió Ravio con presura

—Escucha, ella debe estar tranquila, nada de emociones fuertes, ni situaciones que la angustien, lo mejor es que ella esté tranquila y feliz ¿De acuerdo?—

—Entendido, yo la cuidaré—

—Muy bien, debo irme, la clínica de la ciudadela debe ser un caos sin mi—

Ravio se quedó solo, parado en el mismo lugar por varios minutos intentando aceptar la situación en la que se encontraba. Las puertas de la recamara de Hilda se abrieron abruptamente y el rey salió, su semblante todavía despectivo pero claramente más relajado después de ver a su hija.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?—

—Haz lo que quieras—Ni siquiera se detuvo para contestarle se fue sin prestarle más atención.

Ravio entró a la habitación con cautela, al menos el rey no le había prohibido entrar a verla —Hola— la saludo suavemente intentado no perturbarla demasiado.

Ella sin cambiar ni por un momento su postura en la cama contestó con notario pesar en su voz —El médico dijo que podría perder al bebé— las manos de Hilda se cerraron fuertemente en las sabanas que cubrían su regazo, su mirada ahora cristalina no se despejó ni un segundo de uno de los ventanales por los que comenzaba a entrar la luz del amanecer.

El agarre firme de sus manos se suavizó cuando sintió las manos de Ravio posándose sobre las suyas, aunque Hilda no lo estaba viendo a él, sabía que Ravio la miraba detenidamente. Pasaron los minutos y por unos instantes le pareció que no diría nada, fue inevitable para ella no mirarlo cuando por fin las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca. –Nuestro hijo estará bien, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, vamos a superar esto lo prometo—

Los labios de Hilda se apretaron fuerte, dejando salir un suspiro para intentar contener el llanto antes de hablar —¿De verdad te importa?— no había en su tono de voz reproche alguno, era una pregunta honesta; quería saber si él tenia un interés sincero, o solo lo hacía por temor a las represarías de su padre.

—Claro que si— él respondió con sinceridad y sin duda en su respuesta, buscó la mirada de Hilda mientras lo hacía –Es mi hijo— En ese momento el peso de esa declaración recayó completamente en él, como si decirlo en voz alta lo hiciera ver la trascendencia que tenían sus palabras.

Hilda lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos antes de desviar su atención de nuevo hacia los ventanales, ahora totalmente inundados por la luz del sol —Zelda podría regresar, no podría soportar hacerle más daño, tú la quieres y si ella regresa ustedes podrían …—

Al escuchar su nombre un sentimiento de amargura invadió Ravio, todavía le dolía y no había pasado un día en el que no pensara en ella, pero él estaba perfectamente consciente de que lo había arruinado todo, de que las acciones del pasado no tenían vuelta atrás y aunque le doliera debía aceptar que la había perdido –Zelda merece a alquien mejor que yo— la interrumpió entonces, confirmando algo que supo desde el instante que la vio alejarse la ultima vez, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de regresar ella nunca lo haría, al menos no a su lado.

—Ravio ¿estoy pagando lo que hice?—

Él reflexionó por un momento sus palabras antes de contestar —No, nunca podremos pagar lo que hicimos, pero no nos queda más que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos juntos; nuestro hijo estará bien ya verás—

Las lágrimas que hasta ese momento Hilda había logrado contener salieron sin control en ese instante, Ravio se acomodó junta a ella en la cama y la rodeó con sus brazos para atraerla hacia él en un gesto consolador.

Ahora ellos compartían el mismo sentimiento de angustia por el bienestar de su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cálidos rayos del sol que lograban colarse por la ventana y que daban directo en su cara comenzaron a molestarla y a hora su mente estaba más despierta tras unos minutos de sentir la incesante sensación. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en Ordon se había acostumbrado a levantarse antes de que el sol comenzara a iluminar, pero ahora lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo. A pesar de tener sus párpados cerrados la molestia seguía ahí, con desagrado los presionó fuertemente intentando disminuir la incomodad pero no fue suficiente, con un gemido de fastidio se giró hacia uno de sus costados y se abrazó fuertemente a las sábanas intentando recobrar el sueño ; estaba cómoda ahora y podría estar durmiendo perfectamente si Link no estuviera haciendo tanto ruido, en su estado somnoliento no era capaz de distinguir con certeza el tipo de objetos que pudieran producir aquellos ruidos que ella escuchaba, pero si podía distinguir perfectamente el sonido de sus pisadas yendo de aquí para allá.

Sus cejas se fruncieron con molestia, cubrió su cabeza completamente con las sábanas pero eso no fue suficiente para acallar los ruidos ni siquiera mínimamente, sin poder contenerse más gritó —¡Link déjame dormir!— y entonces los ruidos se detuvieron de golpe.

—Lo siento— alcanzó a escuchar su disculpa con el sonido de su voz atenuado por la distancia, y estaba segura de que una breve risa precedió la respuesta, podía imaginarlo perfectamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como lo hacía cada vez que intentaba disimular su sonrisa.

Zelda intentó dormir nuevamente sin todo el ruido que Link hacía. Lanzó un suspiro somnoliento y su respiración se relajó, la cama de Link era muy cómoda y más grande que la suya por lo que le era muy fácil acomodarse y relajarse. La cama de Link. Una vez que su mente lo procesó se levantó de golpe, inmediatamente los rayos de luz encandilaron sus ojos azules hinchados de tanto llorar causándole un ardor insoportable, se tapó la cara con ambas manos por unos momentos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron mejor a la luz y el ardor había disminuido miró a su alrededor, era más que evidente que estaba en la habitación de Link. Con mucho cuidado se bajó de la cama intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible como si eso evitara de alguna manera que Link supiera de su presencia. Acomodando un poco su cabello y exhalando fuertemente se dio ánimos para verlo.

Antes de salir recordó un detalle, anoche ella había llegado mojada, tocó la superficie de las sábanas esperando encontrarlas húmedas pero no fue así, estaban completamente secas, al igual que ella. Una prenda perfectamente doblada sobre la pequeña mesa de noche llamó su atención, el color y las decoraciones de la tela le resultaban familiares, estaba casi segura de que era el vestido que había estado usando ayer, casi con miedo lo agarró, desdoblándolo para asegurarse, no había duda, la tela todavía conservaba un poco de humedad, era su vestido. Con miedo bajó la mirada queriendo saber qué es lo que estaba usando entonces si su ropa la estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos.

¡No podía ser posible!

Salió de la habitación con prisa, ser sigilosa ya no le importaba ahora, sus puños estaban apretando fuertemente la tela entre sus manos y los labios fruncidos en una línea delgada, su cara estaba teñida de un rojo intenso, no podía decir si era por la vergüenza que sentía o por la ira que la hacía querer golpear lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Cuando por fin encontró a Link él estaba de espaldas, muy entretenido en su labor en la cocina como para darse cuenta de la chica enojada detrás de él.

—Link—

Al escuchar su voz él se giró sonriente –Buenos días. Te hice el desayuno — le dijo mientras le señalaba el plato y el vaso con jugo de naranja que tanto se había esforzado en preparar. —¿Qué pasa?— su sonrisa se desvaneció y preguntó preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de sus cejas fruncidas y el color de su cara.

Ella decidió ignorar sus primeros comentarios y pasó directamente al tema que le preocupaba—¿Qué es esto?— con el dedo índice de su mano derecha se señalo a ella misma.

Link la miró desconcertado por un momento, ladeando su cabeza un poco mientras parpadeaba confundido, sus cejas se levantaron cuando entendió de lo que estaba hablando –Es un vestido—

La cara de Zelda se tornó más roja, ella estaba más enojada y sus ojos resplandecían con la chispa de vida que había estado apagada y que Link tanto había extrañado la noche anterior, por un segundo le dio la impresión de que la chica que había llegado desecha a su casa por la noche había sido solo una ilusión. El recuerdo de la tristeza en sus ojos todavía lograba martirizarlo y si no fuera por la piel hinchada bajo sus ojos su mirada sería igual de fresca y cautivadora como siempre –Yo sé que es un vestido, pero no es el que traía ayer— entonces levantó el vestido húmedo que había encontrado en el buró –Yo estaba usando este ayer—

Link se encogió de hombros como si lo que fuera a decir fuera lo más simple, se giró dándole la espalada nuevamente mientras llevaba los platos hacia la pequeña mesa –Hacia mucho frió anoche, estabas empapada y tu piel estaba fría, no quería que te enfermaras—

Si antes la cara de Zelda había estado completamente roja, ahora su palidez era notoria –No puede ser— sus palabras salieron lentamente y cada vez más apagadas, con incredibilidad de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hylia yo…—

—No digas ni una palabra Link— Dejó caer el vestido y con ambas manos cubrió su rostro— ¡Tú me viste sin ropa!—

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!, no— las manos de Link se movían efusivamente mientras trataba de negarlo.

—¿Y entonces?— ¿Acaso en el transcurso del resto de la noche había sucedido algo de lo que ella no se acordaba? —¡Habla de una vez!—

—Cuando te quedaste dormida fui a buscarte un poco de ropa seca a tu casa, espero que no te importe que haya entrado, de todas maneras la encontré toda en el sofá te juro que no estuve mirando nada más en tu casa, tan pronto elegí uno salí de ahí. Le pedí ayuda a Uli, ella fue quien cambió tu ropa. Yo de verdad lo siento, anoche estabas tan fría que pensé que te enfermarías, por la lluvia hacia mucho frió y el calor no parecía ser suficiente. Estaba muy preocupado y fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento—

El gesto de Zelda se suavizó al escuchar su declaración, y su humor se relajó, toda la ira que había sentido se convirtió en nada al verlo disculparse con tanto remordimiento, al final de cuentas parecía que solo había exagerado en su reacción. Tranquila por saber lo que había pasado se disculpó —Gracias—Su mirada ahora estaba agachada —Y perdón por causarte tantas molestias—

Link le sonrió –Tú nunca serás una molestia y me alegra saber que puedo ayudar. ¿Desayunamos?—

Con una sonrisa y un entusiasta asentimiento por parte de ella comenzaron a desayunar. Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron por la sorpresa al probar el primer bocado del platillo, no esperaba que la cocina fuera una de las habilidades de Link, a simple vista el plato no parecía ser la gran cosa, era algo sumamente sencillo a decir verdad, pero el aroma y el sabor definitivamente no tenia comparación – ¡Esto esta delicioso!, es lo mejor que he comido desde que llegué a este lugar—

Link la miró atentamente mientras seguía comiendo, parecía que estaba realmente animada, pero en sus ojos todavía hinchados y rojos quedaba el rastro de su llanto, del dolor que anoche parecía consumirla y del cual ya no pudo decirle la razón; sabia que quizás no era el mejor momento pero no pudo evitar preguntar, estaba intranquilo —¿Ya estás mejor?— No quería recordarle lo que sea que la había traído tan mal a su casa por la noche, pero no quería dejarlo pasar, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien. Todo el tiempo mientras hacia el desayuno había estado preocupado, tenía miedo de que ella despertara con tristeza, no quería verla llorar, no quería ver el sufrimiento en su rostro que siempre estaba lleno de vida. Cuando la vio enojada por el asunto de su vestido internamente sonrió, prefería mil veces verla enojada y gritándole que verla llorando. Descubrió que eso le parecía insoportable.

Zelda presionó su labios juntos por unos instantes, dudando la respuesta, no solo lo que le diría a Link, si no lo que ella verdaderamente estaba sintiendo, haber acudido a él había sido una buena decisión, se sentía liberada —Si lo estoy—. La noche anterior tenia la firme determinación de decirle lo que le pasaba, hablarle sobre Ravio e Hilda, decirle el porqué ella estaba aquí en primer lugar, decirle también quien era ella en realidad.

Pero cuando Zelda lo vio a los ojos supo que no podría decírselo, él le devolvía la mirada atento, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera revelarle, y entonces un profundo miedo nació en ella. Tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, Link la trataba como a una chica más, no había en su trato la máscara de simpatía que todos mostraban con ella solo por ser de la familia real, su titulo siempre precedía su persona y hacia que los demás mostraran un afecto que no sentían, ¿Link dejaría de tratarla igual si se enteraba de que era una princesa?, ¿De que todo este tiempo le estuvo mientiendo? probablemente sí; y ella no deseaba eso, no quería que se alejara de ella, no ahora que sabia le gustaba su compañía, no ahora que era evidente para ella que en su interior estaban floreciendo sentimientos por él. —De verdad lo estoy— concluyó con una sonrisa intentando evitar el tema.

Link asintió lentamente, comprendiendo que no quería decirle lo que le pasó, al menos no por ahora.

El desayuno después de eso transcurrió de manera tranquila, la risa de Zelda resonaba de vez en cuando en la casa cuando Link le contaba una que otra aventura graciosa vivida en la aldea, algunas incluso incluían a Ashei. Hubieran seguido con esa amena conversación de no haber sido por los ruidos que se escuchaban fuera de la casa de Link, parecía que los niños jugaban y sus voces se escuchaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

Cuando Zelda y Link salieron, los niños que observaban como Talo golpeaba con una espada de madera un muñeco de paja el cual parecía haber sido elaborado para ese propósito dejaron de prestarle atención para fijarla en los recién llegados, el gesto de hastío con el que Beth miraba como el niño acertaba torpemente se intensifico al verlos juntos.

Malo miraba detenidamente a Zelda, recordando haberla visto antes, nunca se había acercado a ella, pero la reconoció por que alguna vez la vio caminando por la aldea —¿Tú eres la novia de Link?—

Talo dejó caer descuidadamente la espada cerca del maniquí de paja para acercarse hasta donde el resto del grupo se había reunido —¡Whoa! Link yo no sabía que ella era tu novia, es muy bonita—

Pronto los niños comenzaron un alboroto hasta que el sonido de un pie golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo llamó la atención de todos —¡Claro que no! dejen de decir eso— irrumpió Beth molesta –Link no puede ser novio de ella, porque él, él— la cara adornada con pecas de la niña se matizó de un color rojo, sus mejillas estaban abultadas y las cejas fruncidas claramente molesta con la situación, más que eso, estaba obviamente molesta con Hylia. Desde que ella había llegado a la aldea pasaba más tiempo con ella que con Ilia como debía ser, Link debía enamorarse de Ilia no de ella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio a ver la reacción de la niña, Colin se acercó a ella intentando poner una mano sobre su hombro para preguntarle lo que le ocurría, pero ella molesta se apartó bruscamente –Quítate— y dirigiéndole una última mirada molesta a Zelda salió corriendo.

—No te preocupes— le dijo Colin a Zelda –Ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas—

—Es una niña caprichosa— dijo Talo, acercándose a la espada de madera abandonada en el tierra para recogerla nuevamente y seguir con sus juegos –Seguramente se fue con Ilia, siempre nos acusa con ella—

—¡Ilia!— al escuchar su nombre con prisa Zelda se encaminó hacia la aldea —Debo irme ya es muy tarde y ella debe estar esperándome— Link la vio cruzar hacia el sendero que conducía a la aldea, ya la había perdido de vista y estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando la vio regresar, con el vestido doblado entre sus manos. Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia él y depositó un beso en su mejilla —Gracias— Zelda desvió la mirada, y cuando la volvió a levantar Link pudo notar la radiante sonrisa que le dio antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la aldea. Con una sonrisa en su propio rostro y ante la sorpresa de todos los niños entró a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace un par de horas que Hylia debería estar ya en el taller, Ilia extrañada pensaba en la cusa de su extraño retraso, ella nunca antes había llegado tarde, a veces cuando estaba en el límite de la hora de su entrada llegaba con la respiración agitada y el cabello a medio peinar, pero siempre estaba ahí. En un par de ocasiones salió a la entrada del taller, mirando en dirección del camino de donde solía llegar. En una de esas ocasiones alcanzó a ver a Beth, parecía que salía del camino que conducía a la casa de Link, cuando la niña la vio apresuró su paso para encontrarse con ella, sus mejillas estaban infladas con evidente enojo como cada vez que acudía con ella cuando los demás niños de la aldea la molestaban o la hacían llorar; en los últimos meses las visitas con ese motivo habían disminuido considerablemente, Ilia suponía que estaba creciendo y dándose cuenta de que muchos de sus enojos eran simplemente berrinches infantiles. Pero cuando estuvo frente a ella con sus brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos Ilia supo muy bien que tendría algo de que quejarse.

—La odio— Fue lo primero que dijo, sin esperar que Ilia le preguntara que le pasaba –¡La odio!— volvió a decir con más coraje que antes, dejando caer sus puños hacia sus costados con fuerza, su ceño se frunció y la mirada que antes tenía puesta en Ilia ahora estaba enfocada en el suelo bajo ella. –Tenemos que hacer algo para que se vaya de aquí no quiero que ella este aquí—

Ilia se puso a su altura, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y sus manos en los hombros de la niña –Beth, ¿Qué pasa?—

—¿Tú quieres a Link verdad?—

La expresión de Ilia de preocupación cambio enseguida a una de sorpresa, no veía venir la pregunta de la niña –Beth, yo—

—No es necesario que lo niegues, yo me he dado cuenta, ¡Por eso la odio!—

—¿Beth de qué hablas?

—Hylia, ella se quedó a dormir en casa de Link, ella nos va a quitar…— tartamudeo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo –Ella te va quitar a Link—

—¿Por qué dices que se quedó a dormir en casa de Link?—

—Porque yo los vi salir juntos hace rato, los demás estaban conmigo puedes preguntarles, no es ninguna mentira. Por eso debemos hacer algo Ilia, hagamos que se vaya, ¿no es lo que quieres?, ¿ya no quieres a Link?, ¿Dejarás que te lo quite?—

"¿Dejarás que te lo quite?", al escuchar la última pregunta de la niña Ilia se levantó, por tonto o ridículo que sonara ni siquiera podía darle la cara a una niña. –Si Link quiere ser feliz con ella eso no nos incumbe Beth…—

Ni siquiera dejó que Ilia terminara lo que iba a decir, con sus manos cubrió sus oídos mientras negaba reiteradamente —¡No, no, no, no!. Yo voy a hacer algo ya verás— Con esas últimas palabras y todavía cubriendo sus oídos la niña se alejó.

Ilia la miraba mientras se alejaba, pensando en sus palabras, incluso una niña pensaba que ella debía luchar por el amor de Link.

Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar hasta que escuchó llegar a Hylia, antes de ir al taller Zelda había pasado a su casa para asearse lo más rápido posible, se le había hecho más tarde entonces y supuso ese era el motivo por el cual Ilia estaba en la puerta, quizás estaba esperándola.

—Siento llegar tarde— habló respirando agitadamente, había corrido desde su casa y todavía no recuperaba el aliento.

—No es necesario que te disculpes—No parecía molesta por su evidente retardo, la saludó con normalidad, con la misma cordialidad de siempre; pero había algo que no pasaba desapercibido por Zelda, desde hace unos días había notado un ligero cambio de actitud hacia ella, no era que la trataba mal, ni que se comportara grosera, pero se daba cuenta como la evitaba, ya no buscaba hacer platica con ella como lo hacía cuando recién la había conocido. Incluso ahora le parecía notar un deje de nostalgia en su voz, sus labios intentaban formar una sonrisa que apenas y alcanzaba a ser un intento y aunque Zelda no la conocía bien podría decir con certeza de que algo la afligía.

—Ilia, ¿estás..?— Zelda estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero la voz de Link la interrumpió.

—Hylia— ambas alcanzaron a escuchar a Link que se acercaba a ellas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Zelda le extendió su mano para que tomara lo que traía en ella, era la carta que le había escrito Hilda; el papel estaba muy maltratado, su forma original se había vuelto irregular por mantenerla tanto tiempo presionada entre sus manos y al parecer el agua había arruinado la firmeza del papel, estaba segura de que sería imposible volver a abrirla sin romperla. –Olvidaste esto en mi casa—

Zelda miró por unos segundos más el trozo de papel, indecisa lo tomó entre sus manos y como si fuera algo peligroso que debía ser ocultado de la vista de los demás rápidamente lo metió dentro de una pequeña bolsilla de su delantal —Gracias—

Ilia por su parte intentaba no prestar atención a la conversación, era algo que no le concernía, pero no pudo evitarlo, más cuando escuchó a Link decir "olvidaste esto en mi casa". El que haya olvidado algo le confirmaba lo que Beth le había dicho, No quería saber cualquiera que fuese la razón por la cual Hylia pasó la noche en casa de Link. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que eso significaba que ellos habían estado pasando tiempo juntos, estaban compartiendo más de lo que ella había notado.

—Bueno me voy las dejó trabajar—

Ilia estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo escuchó hablar, Link se dio cuenta de esto y llamándola por su nombre la hizo reaccionar —Ilia, nos vemos después—

Ella le sonrió melancólica —Adiós Link—

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. :D

Perdón por tardar tanto, Archer se se perdió por el camino de la vida (?) :´D (Es mi excusa para cuando llegó tarde a algún lugar, espero funcione aquí XD). Estos dos últimos capítulos me he tardado mucho en hacerlos u.u intentaré terminar los siguientes más rápido :D

Sé que es muy repetitivo pero de verdad, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios que me motivan como no tienen una idea, lo aprecio mucho, y por agregar esta a historia a favoritos o por seguirla, y por agregarme a autores favoritos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo Aprendí de ti**

* * *

Colin estaba sentado sobre el suelo de tierra firme, con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas cruzadas y una pequeña ramita que jugaba entre sus manos o utilizaba para hacer trazos sobre la tierra, llevaba tiempo así, desde que había encontrado a Beth escondida en ese pequeño rincón detrás de una de las casas de la aldea. La había encontrado sin querer mientras buscaba a los otros niños para jugar. Al principio solo se había detenido a preguntarle lo que hacía, sin tener demasiado interés realmente en acompañarla en lo que pudiese estar haciendo la niña; pero la conocía demasiado bien y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la mirada maliciosa con la que observaba el jarrón que traía entre sus manos. Le preguntó sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer, a lo que ella simplemente le respondió que se fuera, que no era su asunto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, cada tanto volvía a insistir para que le dijera pero la niña solo lo miraba despectivamente mientras intentaba correrlo. De lo que si se había dado cuenta Colin fue de las insistentes miradas que daba Beth hacia una de las casas que quedaba justo enfrente de donde ellos se escondían, era la casa de Hylia, quien al parecer no se encontraba dentro.

—Ya dime que tienes pensado hacer Beth— Volvió a insistir, haciendo que la niña dejara de prestar atención a la casa y fijara su mirada molesta en él.

—Shhh!— la niña cubrió su boca con el dedo índice como señalización para que guardara silencio –Ya te dije que no te voy a decir, mejor vete.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en el jarrón?.

—No te lo diré, y si sigues hablando alguien nos va a escuchar, cállate o vete— las repetitivas preguntas de Colin comenzaban a irritarla, desearía que no estuviera aquí y la dejara tranquila, pero el niño parecía empeñarse en hacerla desesperar y ella no quería echar a perder su plan; había pasado días preparándolo. Quizás Ilia no le creyó en aquella ocasión cuando le dijo que haría algo, pero desde aquel día había comenzado a idear formas para molestar a Hylia y que dejara la aldea, hacerle saber que no le agradaba era un buen comienzo, esta sería la primera de muchas travesuras que tendría preparada para ella.

Colin se quedó callado, considerando la posibilidad de mejor irse y no estar involucrado en lo que sea que estuviera pensando en hacer la niña, estaba a punto de retirase cuando vio como Beth se levantaba con cautela, siempre mirando fijamente a la chica que ahora pasaba por ahí, Hylia pasó a sus lado sin verlos caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa.

Entonces Colin se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía pensado hacer la involucraba a ella, antes de que pudiera detenerla o alertar a Hylia Beth salió del escondite.

—¡Tú lo estás arruinando todo!.

—¡Beth no!.

Esos gritos fue lo que Zelda alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir la sensación de un líquido espeso golpeando en su espalda, su andar se detuvo en seco, rápidamente dio media vuelta en dirección de los gritos, pudo ver a Beth con un jarrón ahora vacío entre sus manos todavía en la posición de cómo le había arrojado el contenido, y a Colin con una expresión de miedo en su cara.

La mirada de Zelda se enfocó en el jarrón que la niña tenía, sabía lo que le había arrojado sin siquiera tener la necesidad de ver su espalda, había visto ese tipo de jarrón antes, en el taller de alfarería había varios de ellos con las mismas características, se utilizaban para guardar el barniz que se les ponía a los jarrones antes de meterlos al horno.

Su mano se dirigió a su espalda y con la punta de los dedos pudo sentir la capa de barniz todavía húmeda que se había formado en su vestido, pero cuando su mano se desplazó un poco más arriba sobre su espalda pudo ver el verdadero daño que había causado; el cabello desde los hombros hasta la cintura estaba completamente cubierto de aquella sustancia pegajosa, algunas pequeñas gotas que habían caído cerca de las puntas comenzaban a secarse.

—¡¿Beth qué es lo que has hecho?!.

—Ella se lo merece Colin.

La mirada de Zelda se enfocó ahora en la niña que tenía el rostro cubierto de un rubor de ira—Beth…— Zelda mencionó su nombre suavemente, intentando hablar con ella, pero solo alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre cuando ella la interrumpió bruscamente.

—No digas ni una sola palabra, yo te odio, ¡te odio!, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas eh?, ¡vete de aquí!— Beth se dio la vuelta enojada, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad a Hylia de responder se alejó todavía molesta.

—No le hagas caso Hylia, tú eres una agradable persona, no te vayas. Yo hablaré con ella— después de decir esto Colin se fue corriendo intentando alcanzar a la niña.

Zelda se quedó parada en el mismo lugar por unos momentos, pesando en lo que acababa de suceder. Con cuidado tomó su larga cabellera y la pasó por el frente de uno de sus hombros, observando con tristeza como aquel material pegajoso se endurecía cada vez más formando capaz y grumos que estaba segura no serian nada fácil de quitar.

Con una última mirada al jarrón vacío en el suelo entró a su casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse el cabello esperando poder quitar aquel barniz con agua y jabón, después de intentarlo por un par de horas sin obtener los resultados que ella esperaba se dio por vencida y ahora miraba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo con bordes de madera rústica, el cabello desde sus hombros hasta su cintura ya no tenía salvación, estaba completamente arruinado por el pegamento que se había adherido firmemente en los mechones de su cabello, por más esfuerzo que le dedicó a lavarlo el pegamento no se desprendió, se le habían formado pequeños grumos que le fue imposible de deshacer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en la misma posición, con una mano sosteniendo unas tijeras y con otra parte de su cabello, no había sido una decisión fácil per era la única alternativa que le había quedado, cortarlo sería la solución. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas con determinación y nuevamente y como ya lo había hecho antes acercó el filo de las tijeras al mechón de pelo que sostenía entre su mano, mientras escuchaba el sonido del metal cortando las hebras castañas sus ojos se enrojecieron. No importa, se decía a sí misma, es solo cabello.

Poco a poco los mechones de cabello castaño que tomaba entre sus manos se iban acumulando en el piso.

Cuando sintió que había cortado lo suficiente se miró fijamente en el espejo, estaba segura de que no le había quedado bien, desde el frente podía notar las puntas irregulares sobre sus hombros y ni siquiera podía ver la parte de atrás, que imaginaba estaría peor.

Soltó una respiración contenida y dejó las tijeras sobre el pequeño mueble, sin ánimos de querer seguir cortando más su cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ashei observaba cómo las gotas de agua helada resbalaban por el vaso de cristal, el calor sofocante de Kakariko parecía mantenerlos en un eterno verano, afortunadamente la taberna de Telma siempre era un buen lugar al cual recurrir, sobre todo cuando tenía todo el día viajando por los campos de Hyrule bajo la intensidad del sol. Estaba camino a Ordon, hacía semanas que no visitaba a Zelda.

Recordó haber estado sentada en este mismo lugar hacia ya unas cuantas semanas, justo el día de la boda de Hilda, ella había acudido desesperada a su habitación por la madrugada de ese día, tocando la puerta frenéticamente y despertándola de sobresalto, ni siquiera había abierto la puerta completamente cuando escuchó la voz de Hilda casi cerca de convertirse en gritos que bien se pudieran escuchar por todos los silenciosos pasillos.

—Ve por ella Ashei— fue lo primero que le dijo a la adormilada guardia que por un minuto no entendió de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué?— sus ojos entornados y cejas fruncidas con evidente adormilamiento no detuvieron el discurso de Hilda, que parecía más desesperada con cada palabra que decía.

—Si ella regresa yo no me casaré con Ravio— le había dicho ella, pero por mas ueltas que le dio al asunto no entendía como eso podía ayudar en la situación, Hilda estaba embarazada y hacer que Zelda volviera al castillo ese día lo único que haría sería reabrir la herida, ella ya no podía estar con Ravio; sólo le quedaba confiar en las palabras de Zelda cuando ésta le dijo que ya no le afectaba mas lo de Ravio e Hilda.

Sin tener la opción de negarse Ashei había hecho todo el recorrido desde el castillo hasta Kakariko con calma, tomándose todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, demorarse era una cuestión que la tenia sin cuidado; había partido antes del amanecer y cuando llegó a Kakariko el sol del mediodía iluminaba vigorosamente. Pasó unas horas en la taberna de Telma, dejando que su caballo descansará y bebiera un poco de agua mientras ella aprovechaba para refrescarse un poco. Miró por una de las ventanas el sol, por su posición debía suponer que ya era demasiado tarde de todas maneras, para esas horas Hilda ya debía haberse casado.

Al final decidió no ir por Zelda, aunque era un tema del cual no tenia porque intervenir, había tomado esa decisión.

Pero ahora necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Salió de la taberna de Telma e hizo el camino hacia Ordon, antes de llegar a la aldea cerca del puente colgante se encontró con Link caminando con tranquilidad mientras sostenía las riendas de su caballo y el de Zelda entre sus manos, parecía que los había sacado a retozar porque ninguno tenía puesta la montura.

—Qué bueno que vienes Ashei, me alegro de verte.

— Hola Link, es bueno verte también. Estoy aquí para ver a Hylia.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, hace unos días estaba muy mal, no me dijo lo que le pasaba pero no podía ser nada bueno. Desde aquél día he estado muy preocupado por ella.

Ashei enmarcó una ceja y miró detenidamente a Link antes de preguntar —Estás pasando mucho tiempo con ella ¿no es así?— no necesitaba que Link le contestara para saber la respuesta, una de las características que compartía con Zelda era que ninguno podía ocultar la verdad cuando esta se les preguntaba directamente, el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas y su mirada evitando el contacto visual lo delataron. Viendo su incomodidad Ashei no inquirió más en el asunto y dejó que se marchara.

Después de ese encuentro con Link del cual Ashei todavía no sabía que pensar al respecto se dirigió directamente a casa de Zelda.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, esperando paciente a que Zelda abriera, cuando los minutos pasaron y volvió a tocar sin obtener respuesta empezó a preocuparse, algo no andaba bien. Estaba ideando la forma de entrar de alguna manera cuando la puerta se abrió.

Zelda se asomó desde el interior, con sus manos entreabriendo la puerta sólo lo suficiente para que se sobresaliera su cara. –Ashei eres tú— casi gritó con alegría y se lanzó a abrazarla. Para Ashei no habían pasado desapercibidos sus ojos llorosos y ahora que la abrazaba pudo darse cuenta del cabello húmedo y corto.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?.

Zelda se separó de ella y con una de sus manos agarró un mechón de corte irregular –Intenté cortarlo, pero no me quedó bien. ¿Hice un desastre no es así? ¿Me ayudas?.

Ashei recortó el cabello de Zelda, intentando dejarlo lo más decente posible, no es que ella fuera muy buena haciendo esas cosas, pero al menos ya no se le vería tan mal. Sentada en el mismo mueble donde ella había estado sola antes miraba sin prestar atención los movimientos de Ashei mientras cortaba cuidadosamente la melena castaña.

—La boda de Hilda fue hace unas semanas— la voz de Ashei rompió el cómodo silencio en que se encontraban y la mente de Zelda dejó sus pensamientos internos para prestar atención.

—Lo sé— respondió haciendo contacto visual con su amiga desde el espejo –Dime como esta ella.

Ashei desvió su mirada, enfocándose nuevamente en el cabello que acomodaba con un peine para poder cortarlo –Ella pensaba que irías a pedirle que no se casara, incluso me pidió que viniera por ti.

Zelda sonrió mientras escuchaba –Pero no viniste- acusó divertida

—¿Te hubieras ido conmigo?— preguntó con escepticismo

—No. A veces pienso que de haberme casado con Ravio, me hubiera negado yo misma la oportunidad de muchas cosas, de sentir, de amar verdaderamente, de vivir; ni si quiera hubiera conocido a— su discurso se detuvo abruptamente, apretando sus labios para no seguir hablando.

—A Link— terminó la oración por ella. —Zelda— le dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la miraba por el espejo, Zelda conocía muy bien ese tono de voz y esa mirada, era el mismo gesto que utilizaba cuando intentaba convencerla de que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Ya terminaste?— inquirió Zelda tocando su cabello, intentando desviar la conversación.

Ashei se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Zelda, por esta vez la iba a dejar pasar –Ya, se te ve muy bien.

—Gracias Ashei— comentó Zelda, tocando su cabello mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro apreciando la nueva longitud de su cabello. Ashei solo asintió entendiendo el agradecimiento silencioso involucrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la distancia que se encontraba alcanzaba a ver perfectamente la parte de atrás de la casa de Hylia, apresurada Ilia se dirigía hacia ahí, apenas unos instantes atrás se había encontrado con Colin y él le había contado lo que Beth había hecho. Mientras caminaba recordaba el incidente con Beth días atrás, ella le había dicho en aquel entonces que haría algo para que Hylia no se acercara a Link, pero no pensó que en realidad se atrevería a hacer algo, o al menos no algo como lo que hizo; casi se sentía culpable de no haber actuado antes, quizá si hubiera platicado con Beth la podría haber convencido para que olvidara esas ideas. En cuanto viera como se encontraba Hylia hablaría con ella seriamente, para que otro incidente como este no se volviera a repetir.

Estaba por dar la vuelta y entonces podría entrar desde uno de los costados del porche, antes de siquiera alcanzar a verlo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer, su paso se detuvo y se quedó parada en su lugar, dudando si intervenir en la conversación o esperar que la chica que hablaba con Hylia se marchara, tras escucharla por unos segundos reconoció la voz, era Ashei, prestó atención por un poco más de tiempo, concentrándose en el tono de voz más que en lo que estaba diciendo, si, estaba segura de que era Ashei, a pesar de que no convivía tanto con ella como lo hacía Link su voz grave le era inconfundible. Pronto una duda se formó en su mente ¿Qué es lo que hacia Ashei con Hylia?, con cuidado se acercó más hacia el borde de la pared de madera de la casa pegando su cuerpo completamente en la madera para poder echar un vistazo con cuidado, tenía demasiada curiosidad ahora.

Pudo comprobar que era Ashei, acomodando la montadura de su caballo hablaba con Hylia; quien estaba de espaldas a Ilia, por lo que fue perfectamente capaz de notar como su abundante cabellera larga había desaparecido y ahora su melena apenas y alcanzaba la altura de sus hombros, esas habían sido las consecuencias de lo que Beth le había hecho.

Ahora alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente la conversación —Lo mejor será que regreses al castillo lo más rápido posible – los ojos de Ilia se entornaron al escuchar esa palabra, ¿castillo? —Yo sé que te sientes muy bien aquí; yo también creo que te ha ayudado mucho, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona más independiente, estás madurando y aprendiendo a hacer las cosas por ti misma, y eso me alegra muchísimo, no sabes cuánto. Pero no puedes simplemente negar quién eres en realidad, no te puedes estar escondiendo para siempre, tú eres una princesa; tú no perteneces aquí—

Ashei acarició a su caballo una última vez antes de montarse en el —Además está el asunto de tu padre, él piensa que te han secuestrado y aunque trate de ocultarlo con su carácter fuerte se perfectamente que detrás del mal humor que ha tenido las últimas semanas se esconde la preocupación que siente al no saber nada de ti— la princesa no dijo nada mientras la escuchaba –Zelda, debes ir considerando la idea de dejar este lugar; y entre más rápido lo hagas será mucho mejor.

Ilia casi deja escapar un chillido de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Ashei, con ambas manos cubrió su boca mientras con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos por la sorpresa seguía mirando a ambas chicas.

¡Hylia era en realidad la princesa Zelda!

Todavía le parecía imposible, de no haberlo escuchado ella misma nunca lo hubiera creído, todo este tiempo había estado tratando con la princesa de Hyrule. Su pose siempre perfecta, sus gráciles movimientos, su lenguaje educado y su torpeza con cosas que parecían tan cotidianas, el recuerdo de esos comportamientos vinieron a su mente y ahora tenían sentido.

Pero lo peor era que todo este tiempo los había estado engañando a todos.

Su ceño se frunció de molestia al pensar en Link, seguramente él tampoco sabía nada y se estaba creyendo las mentiras que ella le estaba diciendo. Si antes estaba sintiendo preocupación por ella ahora esos sentimientos de compasión se habían transformado en unos muy diferentes, los celos que por ella albergaba se convirtieron en rencor, Link no se merecía eso.

Escuchó el relinchido del caballo de Ashei y las despedidas de ambas, instantes después las pisadas del caballo resonaron alejándose cada vez más. Ilia todavía permanecía en el mismo lugar, considerando lo que debía hacer con la información de la que acababa de enterarse.

Poco después de que Ashei se alejó, Ilia pudo ver a la que ahora sabía era la princesa alejarse, haciendo el camino que seguramente la llevaría hacia la fuente del espíritu.

Después de haber perdido a Zelda de vista hizo su camino de regreso a su casa, esta vez con un semblante de incertidumbre.

Efectivamente y como lo había pensado Ilia, Zelda se dirigía hacia aquel lugar que tanto le llamaba la atención. La fuente estaba tan tranquila como siempre, el movimiento del agua producía un agradable eco que le apetecía escuchar, se sentó cerca de la orilla y se quedó en silencio mirando su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas, el cual no sabía si estaba distorsionado por el movimiento del agua o por las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. No estaba llorando por perder su cabello, las lágrimas que intentaba contener eran por algo mucho más importante y amargo a la vez; como se lo dijo Ashei ella había cambiado, ya no era la misma Zelda que llegó a este lugar intentando huir de un problema que no se atrevió a enfrentar, su largo cabello era lo único que conservaba de aquella princesa; una identidad que le parecía ahora ajena e insípida. Le gustaba vivir en Ordon, una vida sencilla pero satisfactoria, y saber que algún día debía regresar al castillo era lo que le dolía, se estaba encariñando demasiado con la vida y las personas de este lugar.

Escuchó pasos detrás ella y rápido limpió sus lágrimas, ni siquiera tenía que voltear para saber que era Link.

Él colocó en el suelo lo que traía entre sus manos y se sentó a su lado sobre la arena de la orilla, con una pierna extendida y una mano sobre la otra que estaba flexionada; Hylia tenía la mirada puesta en el suave movimiento del agua con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó con Beth. Me imagino estás así por lo de tu cabello.

Zelda levantó la cara entonces, vio en sus ojos la simpatía y sólo asintió en respuesta aunque no fuera verdad.

—Lo que hizo Beth estuvo mal no hay duda de eso; pero si me preguntas, te ves hermosa, no quiero decir que antes no lo eras, pero ahora es solo que, a, bueno es que tienes unas orejas muy lindas y tus mejillas y el cabello corto.

Zelda sonrió ante el montón de comentarios sin aparente conexión que Link soltaba apresurado, su mano se posó sobre la suya en la arena y con voz suave intentó calmarlo –Gracias–

Parecía que toda la capacidad para sentir de Link se había concentrado en la sensación de su pequeña y suave mano contra la suya, se quedó callado por unos momentos y repentinamente y como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente recordó el motivo por el que había ido a buscarla –Oh si, te traje esto.

Zelda miró lo que Link sostenía entre sus manos, sorprendida de que él tuviera eso –Es el primer jarrón que hice.

—Así es, yo lo compré— mientras la mirada de Hylia se enfocaba en el jarrón la de Link se dedicó a observar detenidamente sus facciones, había querido decirle antes que el cabello corto resaltaba de una forma agradable sus rasgos, pero las incoherencias que su lengua soltó no le ayudaron a expresarse en absoluto.

Zelda le sonrió, ahora que era capaz de hacer mejores jarrones los defectos de ese resaltaban a simple vista y no necesitaba ser una experta en el tema para notarlo –Está horrible, tiene muchos defectos.

Link la miró por unos segundos antes de responder a su comentario—¿Tú crees eso?, yo pienso que es perfecto— decía mientras levantaba el jarrón frente a su rostro y lo rotaba lentamente para examinarlo mejor.

—Claro que no— objetó ella –Mira, tiene irregularidades en los bordes y no es simétrico, y ni hablar de la pintura, en algunas partes está corrida, definitivamente es horrible—

—Yo creo que esa es solo su apariencia, lo superficial, pero hay más de este jarrón que ver, lo que simboliza; y para mí este jarrón es perfecto porque en el está depositado tu esfuerzo y dedicación, cuando lo veo recuerdo tu alegría y la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en tu rostro por haberlo logrado, eso es lo que importa, ¿Hay que ver más allá de las apariencias no crees?.

—Las apariencias— repitió Zelda ausente mientras su mirada se enfocaba nuevamente en el agua. Era el momento, Zelda sabía que ahora era el momento ideal para decirle a Link quien era ella en realidad. Pero entonces sintió como la mano de Link se posó en su mejilla girando un poco su rostro para poderla mirar a los ojos –De verdad eres hermosa— le dijo mientras movía su mano de su mejilla para tocar un mechón de su ahora corto cabello deslizándolo entre sus dedos suavemente hasta las puntas, la voz de Link sonó tan dulcemente grave cuando le dijo eso, que casi le dio la impresión a Zelda de que era el asunto más serio del que jamás estuviera hablando, su mirada azul no se despegó ni un momento de la suya, haciendo que el corazón le latiera rápidamente y un brillo carmesí cubriera sus mejillas. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la cara y el respirar de Link más cerca de ella y pronto pudo sentir el contacto ligero y suave de sus labios contra los suyos, fue un beso tan tranquilo, tan sutil físicamente, pero que en su interior se sintió tan intensamente que le causó un gran estallido a sus emociones, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados hasta que Link se alejó, llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca y con la yema de los dedos tocó sus labios que se contraían en una sonrisa.

Link se sonrojó al ver el acto, dudando de lo que podría significar y más nervioso de lo que podía estar preguntó —¿No lo hice bien?.

Zelda lo miró sonriendo todavía —Fue perfecto— Agradecía estar sentada porque de no ser así seguramente por el cosquilleo que sentía por todo el cuerpo las piernas le hubieran fallado.

Link le sonrió y con más confianza que antes tomó su cara entre sus manos y la volvió a besar, acariciando sus labios con los suyos tiernamente mientras descubría la dinámica del beso.

Extrañó instantáneamente la sensación de sus labios cuando se separó de ella, le daban ganas de volver a besarla al verla así, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos todavía.

Al abrir los ojos Zelda se encontró con la mirada expectante de Link –Hay algo que debo decirte—comenzó él —y es algo que debo decirlo ahora mismo, porque siento que no puedo esperar ni un día mas— Buscó sus manos y las acunó entre las suyas –Yo quisiera, bueno debo— tomó una respiración antes de hablar de nuevo —yo tengo que decirte algo— con su pulgar frotaba el dorso de sus manos mientras buscaba las palabras que le ayudaran a expresar lo que desde hace unos días había querido decirle. Siempre había sido más fácil en su mente.

El corazón de Zelda parecía no poder latir más rápido y al contrario su respiración parecía tan lenta que por instantes le daba la sensación de que iba a detenerse.

—Supe tan pronto como te vi que te convertirías en alguien especial para mí, pero no imaginaba cuanto.

—¡Link!, ¡Link! Qué bueno que te encuentro— Ilia apareció de repente detrás de ellos, con el rostro contraído en un gesto de desesperación y angustia, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que había hecho desde la aldea hasta la fuente del espíritu.

—Qué pasa Ilia, ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?— Los dos se levantaron al instante para acercarse a ella.

—Es Beth, su mamá nos dijo que se internó en el bosque desde el atardecer y no ha regresado, todos en la aldea estamos muy preocupados.

Los tres regresaron a la aldea, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban afuera de la casa de la madre de Beth, algunas mujeres rodeaban la señora intentado tranquilizar sin ningún efecto el llanto desesperado de la mujer que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento; los hombres habían formado equipos de búsqueda, con antorchas en mano y alguna herramienta que les pudiera ayudar en caso de ser necesario se internaban en el bosque.

Link se unió a ellos rápidamente, tomando lo necesario como precaución. Zelda se quedó junto con las demás mujeres, sosteniendo el jarrón entre sus manos mientras veía la luz tenue de las antorchas alejándose lentamente.

* * *

Este capítulo lo escribí mientras estaba enferma :´D creo que por eso me gané unas vacaciones!, nos vemos en febrero o en marzo! x´D Nah, ya en serio, espero les haya gustado n.n

Ya mejor no les diré que tendré el capitulo siguiente más rápido porque luego ni cumplo —_—

(Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguirme, por seguir la historia, lo aprecio)

Espero que todos estén bien :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo Aprendí de ti**

* * *

Los hombres que habían salido en la búsqueda de Beth lo hicieron en los primeros minutos del anochecer, ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde entonces, pero el tiempo parecía transcurrir de manera tortuosamente lenta para los habitantes de la aldea que ahora esperaban impacientes bajo la intensidad del frío de la madrugada. La angustia era notoria en los rostros afligidos de las personas que se negaban a retirarse. El sonido de animales provenientes del bosque y que se escuchaban perfectamente hasta donde estaban no ayudaba en la situación; cada vez que se escuchaba el ululó de un búho, o el sonido de un ave levantando el vuelo y rompiendo el silencio, todos los aldeanos dirigían sus ansiosas miradas hacia el sendero que llevaba hacia el bosque.

La madre de Beth no había parado de llorar en ningún momento, desesperada por no saber del paradero ni estado de su hija sostenía con fuerza sus manos mientras oraba a las diosas por su bienestar; Ilia estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo tratando de reconfortarla un poco, pero por más palabras de aliento que ella pudiera decir no era suficiente para calmar los llantos de la mujer.

Era inevitable para Zelda no mirar en dirección de la señora desconsolada y mientras la veía sufriendo por su hija pensó en su propia familia, en su padre particularmente, sabía que también debía estar sufriendo mucho por ella; sintió remordimiento por no haberle escrito ni siquiera una carta para decirle que estaba bien. Sus labios se apretaron y bajó la mirada hacia el jarrón que sostenía entre sus manos, cuando la volvió a levantar sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Ilia y por primera vez desde que había llegado a este lugar pudo notar como alguien la miraba con recelo, la barbilla de ella se levantó mientras sus delgadas cejas se fruncían en un sutil gesto que Zelda interpretó como defensivo y aunque ese instante fue corto y solo duró hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual para decirle algo a la madre de Beth para Zelda había quedado perfectamente guardado el recuerdo de aquella mirada.

Hubiera seguido pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir y en la razón de porque Ilia mostraba esa actitud con ella de no haber sido por los aldeanos que al unísono se pusieron de pie, Zelda los imitó y pudo ver lo que había causado el repentino movimiento de todos, a la distancia la luz de las antorchas pronto se alcanzó a ver entre las ramas de los arboles. Después de un momento pudieron observar a los hombres que llegaban en un solo grupo liderados por Rusl que cargaba en sus brazos a Beth. Las caras de alivio se hicieron evidentes, después de horas de búsqueda al fin la habían encontrado, unos cuantos y débiles gritos de júbilo se alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que estos fueran silenciados al ver los rostros abatidos con los que los hombres llegaron.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta del estado de Beth, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Rusl y sus manos sin fuerzas juntas encima de su estomago, sus pies colgaban laxos moviéndose al ritmo de los pasos de Rusl ; parecía que estaba dormida, su rostro estaba tranquilamente sereno y sus ojos cerrados, si no fuera por el sudor que cubría su cara enrojecida cualquiera hubiera pensado eso.

—¿Beth?, mi niña, ¿qué le pasa?— desesperada su madre corrió hasta llegar a ellos tomando entre sus brazos a su hija.

—La encontramos inconsciente dentro de una pequeña cueva, intentando refugiarse de…— como si de repente las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca Rusl guardó silencio por un momento inhalando fuertemente antes de continuar –de una skulltula—

—¿Una skulltula?—

—Había una de ellas intentando encontrarla, pero el lugar donde Beth se refugiaba fue suficiente para distraerla— El cuerpo de Beth se contrajo en un violento espasmo en los brazos de su madre, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba considerablemente alta y lo que parecía ser un rojizo sarpullido comenzó a formar pequeñas ronchas en su piel.

Las manos de Ilia cubrieron su boca y en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas que dejó salir silenciosamente, Zelda pudo ver la misma reacción en muchos de los aldeanos, como si todos supieran lo que pasaba pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, sólo observaban a la pequeña y agachaban sus miradas, algunos niños que se habían negado ir a dormir se aferraban asustados a las piernas de sus madres y en silencio preguntaban lo que pasaba, todo le indicaba a Zelda que nada estaría bien.

Algunas personas se retiraron a sus casas después de eso, incapaces de ver la escena ni un momento más. Otras tantas siguieron a la madre de Beth dentro de su casa, intentando ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Cuando en su mayoría las personas se habían dispersado Zelda se acercó a Link aliviada de verlo bien; que las mujeres a su alrededor constantemente estuvieran mencionando lo peligroso que era internarse en el bosque a tan altas horas de la noche, y poniendo mil escenarios en los que ellos podían hacerse daño no ayudó para calmar la angustia que se había formado en ella. Colocó el jarrón en un lugar seguro y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Beht?— mientras se separaba de él preguntó, sabía que Link al igual que los demás conocía la respuesta.

—Una skulltulla es una araña de un tamaño más grande de lo ordinario, el veneno de su picadura es prácticamente mortal, las personas pueden sobrevivir un par de días después de la picadura pero…

—¿No hay algo que la pueda salvar, un antídoto o algo así?— Zelda intervino asustada viendo como él se quedó un momento en silencio sin poder concluir aquella oración

—Si lo hay.

—Entonces porque nadie lo consigue, todos parecen resignados— Link acarició sus hombros tratando de relajarla, se estaba alterando demasiado y sus últimas palabras se habían convertido casi en gritos.

—Sólo se puede conseguir el antídoto en la ciudadela.

—¡¿Y qué están esperando?! ¡Alguien debe ir por el rápido!.

—El antídoto es muy difícil de elaborar y solo hay una persona que lo hace— Zelda lo miraba expectante sin seguir entendiendo la razón por la que todavía estaban en este lugar hablando del tema en lugar de encontrarse camino a la ciudadela para conseguir el antídoto –El hombre que lo vende es alguien que no se tienta el corazón, el pago para él siempre debe ser algo de gran valor, artículos que pueda coleccionar siempre dice, es casi imposible para alguien de la aldea tener algo que él pueda considerar de valor.

—Prepara a Ly y a Epona

—¿Qué?

—Iremos a la ciudadela— Link la miró por unos segundos, desconcertado de aquella orden que soltó tan de repente —¡Date prisa Link!

—¿Pero?

—Confía en mí, conseguiremos ese antídoto

Asintiendo Link se alejó de ella, acelerando el paso mientras se dirigía hacia el rancho.

Zelda levantó el jarrón de dónde lo había dejado y corrió hacia su casa, Link le había dicho que debía ser algo de valor y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron las rupias que Ashei le había llevado. Dentro de uno de los cajones de su mueble sacó la bolsita donde guardaba las rupias, echó un vistazo en su interior, dudando por un momento, no sería suficiente. Desesperada levantó la mirada y sobre el mueble y el marco de plata del retrato de su madre resplandeció por los débiles rayos de la luz de la luna que recibía.

Lo tomó un momento entre sus manos y acarició el relieve de los intricados diseños florales —Hilda se pondrá furiosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Zelda salió de su casa con su capucha lista para cabalgar hasta la ciudadela Link ya la estaba esperando con los caballos ensillados y listos, Ilia estaba con él, conversaron en voz baja hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia y como no queriendo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban ambos guardaron silencio.

—Volveremos pronto— Le aseguró Link a Ilia

—Los estaremos esperando— en un rápido movimiento sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de él para abrazarlo, gesto que Link correspondió un tanto sorprendido. Ilia ni siquiera miró en dirección de Zelda antes de marcharse, acción que teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado antes mientras esperaban no la sorprendió en absoluto.

Emprendieron su viaje entonces, llegando a la ciudadela justo cuando el sol del medio día resplandecía vigorosamente. Ly y Epona no eran los únicos caballos que cansados por el esfuerzo resoplaban acalorados, otras tantas personas al igual que ellos dejaban a sus caballos fuera de las murallas de la ciudadela y entraban al bullicioso lugar por los puentes de acceso que la rodeaban. Ni siquiera habían puesto un pie dentro y ya los sonidos que de ahí procedían llegaban hasta ellos.

Zelda observó por unos instantes como Link se hacía cargo de los caballos antes de desviar su atención hacia la imponente figura del castillo que sobresalía de las murallas que protegían la ciudadela; un poco de su determinación y seguridad de regresar a este lugar se le había escapado cuando lo había visto por primera vez desde los campos de Hyrule, estaba tan cerca del lugar y de las personas de las que tanto había deseado huir que tan sólo de pensar volver a verlas le hacía sentir inquieta.

—¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Link a su lado, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que él llevaba un par de minutos observándola —Si— intentó responder pero su voz sonó tan aguda que se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de contestar de nuevo con más firmeza –Si, lo estoy— pero aunque tratara de hacerlo su voz y su expresión no podían ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Estás temblando.

Ella miró sus manos, ni siquiera lo había notado o sentido pero Link tenía razón en su observación —No es nada, démonos prisa.

Zelda pasó a su lado y Link la observó avanzar hacia uno de los puentes de madera, antes de seguirla su mirada se desvió hacia donde ella miraba atenta momentos antes, lo único que podía estar observando con tanta atención era el castillo.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la ciudadela la ansiedad de Zelda incrementó. Se dio cuenta al instante de que había más guardias de lo usual, cada uno de ellos fijándose detenidamente en cada persona que entraba, recordó lo que Ashei le había dicho, seguramente tenían órdenes de capturar a cualquier persona que pudiera lucir sospechosa. Sus pasos vacilaron y un empujón en su hombro de alguien que no tenía el tiempo para esperar que ella siguiera avanzando rompió con su equilibrio, cayó sin resistencia, sus rodillas y manos chocaron contra el suelo. Link estuvo junto a ella en un segundo ayudándola a levantarse bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que ahora los miraban fijamente. Uno de ellos dejó su puesto en su formación para acercarse a los dos jóvenes.

—¿Se encuentra bien?.

Zelda sintió pánico y sólo pudo asentir como respuesta, cubriendo su frente con la palma de su mano intentando esconder la mayor parte de su rostro, quizá sólo estaba exagerando, podría ser que el guardia ni siquiera la reconociera, pero la paranoia de ser descubierta que sentía ahora le impedía pensar y actuar con claridad.

Link sabía que algo raro le ocurría, de pronto esa actitud cobarde que mostraba ahora no coincidía con su forma natural de actuar —¿De verdad te sientes bien?— Ella se sostuvo de una de las manos de Link como apoyo mientras con su otra mano él la sujetaba del hombro, ayudándola para impedir que cayera de nuevo.

—Sí, solo estoy cansada por el viaje es todo.

Viendo la condición en la que estaba Link dudaba de esa respuesta —El consultorio del doctor está muy cerca del lugar a dónde vamos, podríamos pasar antes para que te revisen.

—De verdad estoy bien no es necesario, debemos darnos prisa, Beth nos está esperando.

Zelda se sintió más aliviada al ver que ese argumento había disuadido a Link de llevarla con el médico –Muy bien.

Se adentraron más entre las calles abarrotadas de personas hasta que se encontraron con una calle amplia donde el tránsito de personas era menor, Link la condujo hacia la sombra que producía un techo de madera de un pequeño puesto que parecía no estar funcionando, la miró por un segundo, analizando su rostro pálido, sus labios se apretaron mientras miraba en dirección a la calle, enfrente de ellos estaba el consultorio del médico y adentrándose un poco mas por esa misma calle estaba el lugar a donde debían ir, Hylia podía descansar ahí por unos momentos mientras el conseguía el antídoto –Espérame aquí, descansa un poco, volveré enseguida.

Zelda se sentó en una de las cajas de madera que había detrás de ella, esperaba que el dueño no apareciera de repente y se enojara con ella, pero estaba tan asustada que creía que si no tenía una fuente de apoyo caería al suelo. Parecía un animalito asustado de un lugar al que irónicamente antes siempre le había encantado asistir. Mientras esperaba el regreso de Link su mirada se deslizaba de un guardia a otro quienes tranquilos recorrían las calles; respiró profundo e intentó relajarse, no había manera de que la reconocieran, almenos no como estaba vestida ahora y con lo corto que ahora era su cabello.

El relinchido de unos caballos y el sonido que producían sus herraduras sobre los adoquines captó su atención, dos hermosos ejemplares marrones jalaban con lentitud un carruaje que con dificultades sorteaba las personas en la calle, observándolo acercarse el corazón de Zelda pareció detenerse por un minuto, el bullicio que antes lograba escuchar con claridad ahora apenas eran unos simples murmullos que hacían un eco distante, toda su atención estaba en la carroza que se detuvo justo enfrente del consultorio del doctor Borville. Reconoció al instante las puertas de madera blanca con decoraciones en azul y oro del símbolo de la familia real.

Hilda o tal vez su padre viajaban dentro de ella.

Automáticamente se puso de pie, sin perder nunca de vista lo que sucedía con el carruaje, dio un par de pasos acercándose a uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el techito bajo el que estaba, sus manos se aferraron a la madera mientras sin ninguna razón lógica trataba de esconder su figura detrás de ella.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar las erráticas exhalaciones que era capaz de hacer, inhaló audiblemente por la boca cuando vio descender con elegancia a una figura masculina. Involuntariamente retrocedió —Ravio…— Pronunció su nombre con incredulidad, en los últimos meses ni siquiera había pensado en él que incluso su nombre ahora le resultaba extraño, lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo mientras elegantemente descendía. Pero él le pareció insignificante cuando lo vio darle la mano a Hilda para que bajara, ahora a la única que podía ver era a su hermana, tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia ella y abrazarla; estaba tan pálida y débil como Ashei se lo había dicho. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó cuando la vio sonreír, Ravio comentaba algo que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que a su hermana le pareció divertido, todavía sonriendo y conversando entre ellos se adentraron a la clínica.

Con lentitud salió de su refugio caminando hacia el centro de la calle e inconscientemente acercándose cada vez más hacia la clínica, todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora le parecía tan irreal que se le olvidó por completo del miedo de que alguien la reconociera, ahora eso ya no estaba en su mente. Siempre pensó que al volver a ver a su hermana se sentiría mal, pero no fue así, la extrañaba y extrañaba a su padre también. Su cabeza se giró hacia la dirección donde Link se había ido y luego miró en dirección a una de las torres del castillo. Cuando su mirada regresó al frente sintió pánico, parado en la puerta de la clínica y mirando en su dirección estaba Ravio, observándola detenidamente con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, intentando reconocerla bajo la capucha.

—Zelda— aunque no lo podía escuchar pudo ver como estupefacto sus labios pronunciaban su nombre. —Zelda— dijo con más firmeza, casi seguro de que era ella. Cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta e intentó huir de él, alejándose de esa tranquila calle y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudadela donde la cantidad de personas que transitaban la podían ayudar a mezclarse para perderlo de vista. Ravio la seguía de cerca sorteando a las personas que le dificultaban mantener un ritmo constante y con su mirada fija en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Es una pieza hermosa, ¿seguro que no la has robado?— inquirió sospechando de él el hombre que le vendería el antídoto, revisaba con mucho cuidado cada detalle de aquel elaborado marco de plata y después miraba a Link de forma intimidante, dudando de la procedencia del objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿De verdad eso te importa?, pero no, no la he robado— Link mantenía los brazos cruzados esperando sentado frente a aquel hombre mientras este decidía si le era conveniente aceptar el intercambio. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no era exactamente un moralista que rechazaría algo de valor solo por ser de procedencia dudosa.

—Tienes razón eso para nada me importa— El hombre acariciaba su barba mientras miraba con detenimiento cada detalle del marco que tenía sobre su escritorio, Link podía notar claramente la avaricia en su mirada al estar observando el marco de plata que Hylia le había dado.

—Es muy pequeño, no sé si realmente valga la pena; conseguir los elementos para hacer ese antídoto es realmente peligroso— Mientras decía eso señalaba con su dedo índice una cicatriz que corría por toda su mejilla izquierda que iniciaba sobre su ceja atravesando su ojo que mantenía cerrado y terminaba sobre mentón – además solo tengo uno.

Link cambió de postura exasperado, bajó sus manos hasta sus rodillas y apretó los puños, aquel hombre llevaba ya varios minutos en esa postura de negación y no parecía querer retroceder, como sabiendo que él traería algo más de valor. Link ya sabía que esto podía pasar, este hombre siempre aprovechaba la situación desesperada en la que se encontraban todos los que acudían con él. Metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, en el tenía las rupias que Hylia le había dado, sacó un par de rupias plateadas y las colocó en la mesa junto al marco, al ver eso el hombre inmediatamente sacudió con firmeza la mano de Link sin dejar de mirar las rupias y el marco de plata que acababa de conseguir —Entonces es un trato.

Link salió sonriendo de aquel establecimiento, entre sus manos sujetaba fuertemente el pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido de apariencia desagradablemente amarillenta pero con el cual Beth se pondría bien. Caminó apresurado para encontrarse con Hylia, todo el tiempo mientras estuvo negociando con aquel hombre se había sentido angustiado por haberla dejado sola, pero le daba la impresión que con cada paso que ella daba se sentía peor y en el momento fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió. Detuvo su andar varios metros antes del pequeño puesto donde le había pedido que lo esperara; ella no estaba ahí, rápidamente la buscó con la mirada en los alrededores de la calle pero no pudo distinguirla por ninguna parte. Su paso se apresuró hacia la clínica, quizá se había sentido peor y había optado por ir ahí.

En la puerta estaba el doctor Borville preguntando por alguien a los chóferes del carruaje fuera del consultorio y cuando lo vio acercarse puso una mano en alto para que se detuviera –Lo siento en este momento no puedo atender a nadie, la mismísima reina está ahí dentro.

Link miró hacia el interior de la clínica y pudo ver el perfil de la joven reina que sentada esperaba, ella miró en su dirección y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron –Puedes esperar un poco si así lo quieres— Link rompió el contacto visual para prestarle atención al médico que regresó al interior de la clínica después de decirle eso.

Apresurándose hacia la ciudadela Link se alejó de ahí, buscando entre la multitud de personas que iban y venían la cabeza cubierta por la capucha azul de Hylia, su mirada se desplazaba de una dirección a otra sin ver rastro de ella, después de caminar por unos minutos sin conseguir nada se dio cuenta de que buscarla de esa manera no funcionaría. Recordó que frente a la fuente había unas escaleras que llevaban a un pequeño balcón desde el cual se podría obtener una vista panorámica del centro de la ciudadela. Una vez ahí recorrió con la mirada cualquier lugar donde ella pudiera estar, en los puestos del mercado, en la fuente o afuera de una de las tiendas. Sus ojos se entornaron cuando al fin la pudo ver entre las personas chocando contra ellos mientras intentaba correr sin un rumbo fijo y mirando constantemente hacia atrás, como asegurándose de algo, parecía asustada, recorrió con la mirada la dirección desde donde ella huía y entonces pudo ver a un hombre que destacaba visiblemente entre la multitud, por su atuendo se pudo dar cuenta de que no se trataba de un hombre común, debía ser alguien importante o por lo menos adinerado y ella estaba huyendo de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ravio comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba seguro de que era Zelda, aunque no luciera igual que como la recordaba estaba seguro de haber reconocido sus rasgos a pesar de que estaba usando aquella capucha que evitaba que la luz revelara por completo su rostro. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez, siempre llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban a su lado menos de ella que seguía corriendo logrando su objetivo de alejarse cada vez más de él.

Por un momento se detuvo, considerando la idea de darse por vencido y regresar la clínica, pero entonces en una de las ocasiones en que ella giró su cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse de que él la seguía persiguiendo chocó contra alguien y por un momento el impacto la desorientó el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera acercarse más a ella, extendió su mano y pudo sostener la suya solo por un momento antes de que Zelda se liberara y se alejara nuevamente.

Después de ese breve contacto la determinación surgió nuevamente en él y ahora estaba más dispuesto que nunca a alcanzarla. —Zelda— gritó su nombre una vez más deseando que ella se detuviera –Espera por favor— aceleró más su paso, estaban saliendo de la zona céntrica de la ciudadela y más adelante de donde estaban comenzaban las callejuelas intricadas que le facilitarían esconderse de él.

La vio adentrarse en ese laberinto de calles y seguro de hacia dónde se había dirigido la siguió, al menos en esos pasajes prácticamente no se veían personas y podía ver desde el inicio hasta el final de las calles sin ningún obstáculo por lo que le fue muy fácil verla girar hacia la izquierda en una esquina.

Con sus pasos más veloces pronto la alcanzaría.

Cuando giró hacia la calle dónde la había visto dirigirse apenas unos momentos antes se encontró con un dilema: seguir derecho la calle que se extendía o girar hacia la izquierda en la esquina más cercana, se lamentaba de no haber ido un poco más de prisa y así poder ver la dirección que ella tomó. Se decidió por girar en la esquina más cercana, era más probable que Zelda se hubiera ido por ahí, al dar la vuelta vio a un par de jóvenes en ese lugar, estaban abrazados junto a la pared de ladrillo de una de las casas, la espalda del chico rubio era lo único que podía ver, este al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia y giró su cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos azules lo observaron por un momento. Ravio pasó junto a ellos sin prestarles más atención.

Cuando Ravio salió de aquella pequeña calle se dio cuenta de que la oportunidad que había tenido de encontrar a Zelda se había esfumado, las calles a su alrededor no mostraban ni un indicio de ella y ahora mismo ella podía estar en cualquier parte, suspiró cansado mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, cerró los ojos por un momento y dándose por vencido decidió regresar con Hilda. Quizá no había logrado detener a Zelda, pero al menos la había visto y ahora sabía que ella estaba bien, que estaba sana y salva y eso ya era un alivio en si mismo.

Hilda lo estaba esperando afuera de la clínica, parecía que el médico ya había terminado de revisarla y estaba lista para regresar al castillo.

—Ravio ¿Qué pasa?— Hilda podía notar perfectamente la expresión de derrota en su rostro y postura

—No es nada, solo me pareció ver a alguien que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo; pero parece que me confundí— intentó sonreír para ella –¿Está todo bien con nuestro hijo?— quería cambiar de tema rápidamente, en el estado delicado en el que se encontraba Hilda era mejor no decirle nada, no quería que se alterara o preocupara.

Hilda sonrió radiante entonces –Si, el médico me dijo que manteniendo esta rutina de cuidados estaremos bien.

—Son maravillosas noticias— se acercó a ella para besar su frente abrazándola después –Vayámonos a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Link había tomado tan de sorpresa a Hylia en aquella calle que por un momento esperó que se pusiera a gritar, estaba tan nerviosa cuando la encontró que la verdad no le hubiera sorprendido en absoluto si lo hubiera hecho, forcejeó intentando desesperadamente por liberarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él quien intentaba calmarla. —Tranquila— le había repetido en varias ocasiones –Solo soy yo.

—Link— el rostro de alivio de ella fue inmediato —Link— había repetido su nombre mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza apoyando la cabeza completamente en su pecho intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

El la abrazó protectoramente tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo lo mejor posible su figura —Quédate quieta— Le susurró y ella obedeció sabiendo la razón. La cabeza de él giró hacia atrás cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, era el hombre que había visto desde el balcón. Estaba tentado a intervenir, pedirle una explicación del porque Hylia huía tan desesperadamente de él, quería hacerle saber que ella no estaba sola; pero al mismo tiempo creía que no tenía el derecho de intervenir de esa manera en los asuntos de Hylia, asuntos de los cuales si ella le tenía la confianza suficiente le explicaría en algún momento, así que sólo lo miró detenidamente hasta que aquel hombre decidió continuar con su camino.

—Ya pasó— Link la sujetó de los hombros y suavemente la separó de él. Estaba esperando que ella le dijera algo, una explicación de lo que acababa de suceder no estaría mal en ese momento, pero al notar la mirada agachada de ella que se concentraba en algún punto específico del suelo y su semblante culpable supo que no diría nada.

—Vamos, debemos regresar a Ordon.

Zelda asintió en silencio, todavía negándose a establecer contacto visual con él y sin decir ni una palabra más lo siguió por la ciudadela.

El camino de regreso hacia Ordon no fue diferente, cabalgaron en silencio y sólo intercambiaban palabra cuando era necesario, generalmente estas eran sobre instrucciones de Link para sortear las dificultades del camino.

Rusl y Fado los esperaban en la entrada de la villa. Sus rostros completamente emocionados al enterarse de que lo habían logrado. —Nosotros nos encargamos de sus caballos, vayan con Beth— les habían dicho los hombres quienes tomaron las riendas de los animales para llevarlos al rancho.

Es poco decir que la madre de Beth estaba agradecida, las lágrimas de desesperación se convirtieron en unas de alivio cuando Zelda y Link se presentaron en su casa con la cura para su hija.

Se quedaron un par de horas al lado de Beth esperando resultados de aquel antídoto. —Debes descansar— escuchó a Link decirle, después de que la niña había ingerido aquella sustancia los síntomas habían disminuido considerablemente y ahora ella sólo parecía necesitar reposo. –Vamos te acompañaré a tú casa.

—Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio sin encontrar ninguno de ellos un tema de conversación.

—Lo que pasó en la ciudadela— comenzó ella mientras se detenían frente a su casa

—No es necesario que me lo digas, al menos no en estas circunstancias; Cuando realmente quieras hablar sobre ello yo estaré ahí para escucharte.

Él se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Zelda se quedó mirando por unos momentos la espalda de él antes de decidirse a hablar, expresando la duda que había tenido desde que salieron de la ciudadela —¿Estás molesto?.

Link se detuvo, analizando la pregunta antes de girarse para responderle —No, claro que no — estaba decidido a seguir su camino pero ella lo detuvo.

—Link, espera por favor— lo tomó con ambas manos obligándolo a girarse para quedar frente a ella nuevamente –Dime entonces qué te pasa.

Él se quedó callado por un momento.—Te quiero— soltó aquellas palabras con determinación, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero.

—No, no me estás entendiendo— La mirada de Link vagó por un momento en el cielo sobre su cabeza antes de decidir enfrentar su mirada nuevamente, intentó decir algo pero decidió retener las palabras en su boca, y sin que ella lo esperara ni sospechara él la besó, las palabras que no dijo su boca encontró la forma de expresarlas sobre los labios de ella. —Yo te amo— Link pegó su frente a la de ella no queriendo romper el contacto entre ellos —Te amo— le volvió a decir con voz entrecortada. –Y si tú…— ni si quiera pudo completar la frase, las manos de ella ya estaban sobre sus hombros usándolos como apoyo y con sus pies en puntillas para ganar altura y así alcanzar sus labios.

* * *

Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿no?... me lo merezco x´D

-Perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto y hacer que se preocuparan por mí, estoy bien de veras! :3 La verdad en noviembre no tuve tiempo para nada u.u y diciembre pues… es diciembre? xD

-Mil gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, la verdad siempre es un placer para mí leer cada uno de ellos n.n , lo valoro mucho. Estoy escribiendo esta y otra historia (cuando caiga la nieve) al mismo tiempo así que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible xD

-Espero que todos hayan pasado unas agradables fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos :3 y que hayan disfrutado un montón! Gracias por sus deseos de igual manera hacia mí :3

-Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer espero les haya gustado :3 Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo aprendí de ti**

* * *

Hacía un par de horas que el sol había salido y los cálidos rayos iluminaban completamente la terraza donde Hilda y Ravio estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Las risas de ella que rompían con el silencio habitual de las habitaciones del castillo se podían escuchar desde el pasillo antes de llegar a la terraza, algunas veces acompañada de la risa de él provocada por sus propios comentarios. Nadie que los hubiera visto los primeros días de su matrimonio hubiera pensado verlos así meses después, aquellos días incluso mirarse a la cara parecía causarles incomodidad, pero mientras estaban ahí, compartiendo ese momento juntos ambos estaban notablemente relajados y cómodos en la ya acostumbrada compañía del otro.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso sabiendo que…— comentaba ella entre risas hasta que su cara se contrajo repentinamente y su risa se detuvo.

Ravio dándose cuenta de esa repentina expresión comenzó a preocuparse —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?— él se levantó de su lugar, rodeando la mesa para trasladarse hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

—Estoy bien, es el bebé, se está moviendo muy fuerte— Hilda acarició su estómago con dulzura y segundos después sintió la mano de Ravio uniéndose a la suya —¿Puedes sentir como se mueve?— los ojos de Ravio se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir los movimientos de su hijo a través de la tela que cubría la piel de Hilda, no era una sensación nueva, pero cada vez que ocurría Ravio podía sentir la emoción inundando sus sentidos. Se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el piso para que el estómago de Hilda quedara justo enfrente de su rostro y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a hablar —soy tu papá bebé— con sus dos manos extendidas atrapó casi por completo el ahora redondeado estómago de Hilda –¡Lo hizo de nuevo, se está moviendo!— exclamó alegre al sentir los movimientos de su hijo reaccionando a su voz, alzó la vista todavía sonriendo ampliamente, toda su expresión facial irradiando la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, ella le devolvía la sonrisa alegre mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y sin esperarlo, de un momento a otro pudo sentir el contacto de los labios de Ravio sobre los suyos, ella le correspondió aquel beso que él le ofrecía sin aparente explicación. Habían estado casados por varios meses ya, y aunque estaba tomando tiempo la barrera emocional que se había construido entre ellos poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

Incluso en el transcurso de su convivencia, él había tomado varias costumbres para demostrarle afecto, una de besar su frente antes de irse a dormir y por las noches ella se aferraría a él en un abrazo que Ravio correspondería; —Quiero comer frambuesas— le había dicho Hilda en una de esas noches, los ojos de él se abrieron pesadamente mientras intentaba poner atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo –deben ser las tres de la mañana— cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormir pero la voz de ella lo hizo despertar de nuevo –tu hijo quiere frambuesas— él se levantó entonces y con los ojos todavía cerrados bajó de la cama –bien, bien, enseguida vuelvo, iré por ellas, todo para que sepan cuanto los amo.

Él estaba tan adormilado en aquella ocasión que no le sorprendería si ya no recordara haberlo dicho, pero para Hilda significó mucho, algo que tomaba como un avance en su relación y una esperanza que la incitaba a pensar que lo que había entre ellos podría funcionar.

—Lamento interrumpir— La voz la Ashei, rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos después de que el contacto de aquel beso se había acabado —me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo Ravio.

—Gracias por venir Ashei— en todo momento incluso cuando Ashei había llegado la mirada de Ravio se había mantenido en los ojos de Hilda —Enseguida vuelvo.

—Te estaré esperando.

Ravio se dirigió hacia el interior del pasillo seguido de Ashei que esperaba expectante lo que él tenía que decirle, no se podía decir que ellos eran exactamente buenos amigos así que el asunto del que quisiera hablar debería ser importante. Su andar se detuvo en una de las salas, Ashei se quedó parada en medio de la habitación y él se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, cerca de los ventanales y sin despegar la vista de las ventanas comenzó a hablar—La vi en la ciudadela.

En el instante en que lo escuchó ella sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando, pero guardó silencio tratando de mantener una actitud estoica sin querer decir nada que pudiera comprometer la información que tenía de Zelda —¿A quién?.

—A zelda— él se había girado para mirarla de frente y su ceño se frunció un poco al notar el semblante incrédulo de ella —estoy seguro de que la vi, estoy completamente seguro de eso— Ashei escuchaba lo que Ravio le decía tratando de mantenerse impasible, de Hilda podía asegurar que estaba al tanto de que ella conocía el paradero de su hermana, que le haya pedido que le entregara sus cosas en aquella ocasión era la prueba de eso, pero al menos ella podía guardar el secreto ante los demás, de no haber sido así el rey ya la hubiera llamado a rendir cuentas desde hace mucho. Pero que se enterara Ravio era algo completamente diferente.

—Lucía diferente y al principio me constó un poco reconocerla, su apariencia ya no es la misma.

—Acabas de decir que lucía diferente, lo más seguro es que te estés confundiendo, quizá solo era una chica con facciones similares a las de ella.

—Claro que no— su voz ya no era tranquila cuando dijo eso, su tono y postura demostraban que estaba exasperado. Con una de sus manos sujetaba su cintura y la otra la pasaba lentamente por su cabello –Su cabello estaba corto y castaño pero las facciones de su cara son inconfundibles y por eso te lo puedo asegurar, Zelda debe estar por ahí en algún lugar de la ciudadela, todo este tiempo ha estado justo enfrente de nosotros.

La postura de Ashei se relajó cuando lo escuchó decir eso, Ravio pensaba que por haberla visto ahí Zelda se estaba escondiendo en la ciudadela lo cual era lo más conveniente que siguiera pensando —La cantidad de guardias en la ciudadela está al máximo y cada uno de ellos sabe que es importante dar cualquier información con referencia a Zelda, si ella está en la ciudadela es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la encontremos.

—Pues al parecer lo que se está haciendo no es suficiente; además la apariencia de Zelda ya no es la misma de cuando se fue, los guardias deben estar alertados de su nueva apariencia

—Le notificaré al jefe de la guardia— esperaba que al decirle eso Ravio se tranquilizara y olvidara el tema de una vez

—Iré contigo, fui yo quien la vio, podré describirle mejor las circunstancias.

Ahora era Ashei la que estaba exasperada, sabía que Ravio no estaba mintiendo, le describió a Zelda a la perfección como para estarlo haciendo.

—No podemos darnos por vencidos Ashei, con esta nueva información estamos muy cerca de encontrarla

Ella meditó sus palabras por unos segundos él parecía demasiado entusiasmado por haberla visto —Y si la encontramos ¿Qué harás Ravio?, cuando ella regrese, ¿tienes la intención de pedirle perdón e intentar reconquistarla?.

La expresión de Ravio cambió completamente cuando la escuchó hablar –Ese no es el punto de la discusión ahora.

—No lo es, pero parece que por un momento te olvidaste de que tú ya no puedes estar a su lado.

—Estoy perfectamente consciente de eso. Sólo quiero que ella regrese a su hogar, con su familia. ¿Qué si quiero que me perdone?, por supuesto que quiero eso, porque quiero estar en paz con ella, pero Hilda es mi esposa ahora y pronto tendremos un hijo, la idea de reconquistar a Zelda no es una opción ya.

—Es bueno saber que tienes eso claro.

—Hilda y mi hijo son mi prioridad ahora, pero Zelda está ahí afuera, su padre y su hermana están muy preocupados por ella, por no saber si está bien, por no saber dónde, cómo o con quien está viviendo.

—Te entiendo.

—Iré a hablar con el jefe de la guardia.

Después de la respuesta de Ravio Ashei consideró dejarlo irse solo, pero segundos después decidió seguirlo, era mejor estar enterada de cuanto pudiera.

Cuando lo encontraron el jefe de la guardia estaba platicando justamente con el rey sobre el tema. Pero Ashei lo conocía perfectamente como para reconocer sus estados emocionales con tan solo ver su lenguaje corporal y podía decir que más bien el pobre hombre estaba recibiendo un regaño por parte del monarca, además su siempre autoritaria voz estaba más elevada de lo usual como sucedía en las ocasiones que les costaba mantener su temperamento bajo control. No le ayudó en absoluto la información que en esos momentos Ravio compartió con el rey, aunque parte de la tensión de este había disminuido un poco al darse cuenta de que si ella andaba libremente por las calles de la ciudadela prácticamente se podía descartar un secuestro o un golpe de estado como lo había supuesto desde un principio.

-Probablemente Zelda ha estado en la ciudadela todo este tiempo- concluyó con esa frase Ravio

La ira del rey explotó entonces, arremetiendo directamente con el jefe de la guardia quien dirigía la búsqueda de su hija -¡Eres un completo incompetente!, ocho meses, ¡ocho meses tienes en la búsqueda de mi hija y no has sido ni capaz de encontrar alguna pista de ella¡, una chiquilla haciendo capricho le está ganando a un soldado con entrenamiento y treinta y cinco años de experiencia ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?.

-He hecho todo lo que está a mi disposición para…

-¡No digas nada!, y para colmo la pista más clara con la que contamos ahora la obtuvimos de Ravio que casualmente se encontró con ella en la ciudadela el lugar donde tú supuestamente has buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras. ¿Cómo se supone no ponga en tela de juicio al capitán de la guardia teniendo en cuenta eso?

En lugar de que el capitán de la guardia bajara la mirada como podría esperarse levantó la barbilla con altivez claramente molesto por las acusaciones de inconpetencia, sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados y las venas de su cuello se alcanzaban a notar un poco sobre la armadura real –Tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez- su tono de voz era bajo y su boca tensa casi ni se abrió al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Así será, el próximo capitán la guardia tendrá cuidado la próxima vez.

No eran necesarias más palabras para aquel hombre que orgulloso se retiró sin decir palabra entendiendo claramente lo que el rey le había querido decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zelda se encaminó por los senderos de Ordon con una sonrisa en su rostro ante la anticipación de encontrarse con Link, ya casi era el atardecer y a estas horas él debería estar por terminar su trabajo en el rancho. Cuando llegó ahí Fado le informó que él ya se había retirado a su casa seguramente, pero aunque fue ahí no lo encontró; después de un poco más de búsqueda por la aldea le sorprendió encontrarlo en el río nadando tranquilamente cruzándolo de un extremo a otro. Ella se sentó en silencio en la orilla sin hacer nada para llamar su atención y simplemente apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas elevadas y se dedicó a observarlo. Él estaba tan enfocado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Momentos después el sonido de sus movimientos en el agua se detuvieron cuando Link se quedó quieto y boca arriba sobre la superficie con sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo despejado y sus pies y manos flotando sobre los movimientos ondulantes del agua, su abdomen bajaba y subía rápidamente mientras se recuperaba del esfuerzo realizado.

Cuando parecía haber descansado lo suficiente se irguió, la profundidad del agua en dónde se encontraba no era mucha y solo un poco más de la mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía. Con la palma de su mano echó hacia atrás su cabello mojado y después enfocó la mirada en la dirección dónde estaba ella, le sonrió antes de caminar lentamente a su encuentro y con la determinación de hacerla entrar en el agua con él –Deberías venir conmigo, el agua está perfecta para nadar.

La curiosa mirada de Zelda vagó un poco sobre su torso descubierto antes de encontrarse con sus ojos azules –No quiero, hace frío— ladeó su cabeza fingiendo indiferencia y sus ojos que había cerrado en ese gesto de negación se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir gotas de agua mojando el dorso de sus pies –¡No, no, aléjate!— comenzó a recriminar al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, extendió sus manos imponiendo un límite para que él no se acercara más pero sin importarle él continuó inclinándose sobre ella y ahora las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello y del resto de su cuerpo estaban mojando sus piernas, ella intentó moverse pero las manos de él que había colocado a cada lado de ella limitaban sus movimientos –¡No, no!, vete— ahora la risa que no pudo contener más sonaba estridente mientras intentaba alejarlo con sus manos en su pecho empujándolo sin que fuera suficiente para detenerlo. Un chillido de sorpresa se le escapó cuando sintió como él la levantaba y comenzaba caminar hacia el agua con ella en sus brazos.

—¡No te atrevas!— le gritaba mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de su cuello –¡No lo hagas ranchero!.

La risa de Link sonó estruendosa ante el comentario y su cabeza se meneó de un lado a otro mientras reía y Zelda no pudo hacer más que observarlo detenidamente mientras sonreía, sus oídos se enfocaron únicamente en la risa de él y por un minuto olvidó las intenciones por las cuales él la sostenía de esa manera. Elevó su mano derecha antes fuertemente aferrada a su cuello hasta posarla en su mejilla atrayendo su rostro al de ella para besarlo. A diferencia de otras ocasiones el contacto de sus labios no era suave ni delicado sino de movimientos cada vez más insistentes y demandantes y que no rompieron hasta que les quitó la última parte de su aliento; cuando sus labios y rostros se separaron se miraron a los ojos detenidamente antes de volver a besarse con la misma intensidad de antes. Link solo había querido hacerle creer que la metería en el agua no era su intención que ella se mojara en realidad pero sus intenciones y pensamientos habían quedado alejados ya y sin ser consciente de la situación la dejó deslizarse sobre su cuerpo hasta que ella quedó de pie en el agua. Por su parte a Zelda ya no le importaba mojarse o el frío de la humedad que emanaba del cuerpo de él, partes de su vestido ya estaban mojadas a causa del contacto y ahora la tela de la parte inferior de sus faldas flotaba sobre el agua.

Las manos de ella estaban aferradas a la nuca de él intentando mantenerlo lo más cerca posible y las manos de Link se deslizaron por su espalda hasta posarse en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo y a causa de esa acción él estaba seguro de haber sentido la sensación de un débil gemido por parte de ella en su boca.

—¡Liiiiink!— El grito al unisonó de los niños de cuya presencia no se habían percatado los hizo separarse al instante, ellos estaban de pie a la orilla del río ocultando sus risillas con sus manos y compartiendo miradas traviesas entre ellos, Ilia los acompañaba y un semblante de amargura se formó en su rostro ante la escena y sin poder hacer nada más simplemente optó por desviar la atención de ellos dos. Link y Zelda compartieron una sonrisa tímida antes de separase por completo y dirigirse hasta la orilla para encontrarse con ellos.

—¡Whoa Link!— comenzó Malo cuando ellos se encontraban a su lado —¿Te vas a casar con Hylia?- Sus manos estaban en puños y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia él con evidente entusiasmo y curiosidad.

—No seas tonto Malo— replicó Talo fingiendo estar desinteresado –no necesitan estar casados para poder besarse.

—Basta niños— agregó Ilia incómoda con el tema de la conversación —recuerden a lo que hemos venido— toda la atención se enfocó entonces en la figura de Ilia.

—Anda Beth hazlo— incitó Colin jalando del brazo a Beth que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación ocultándose detrás del Ilia

—Hylia, Beth quiere disculparse contigo— dijo Malo cansado de la actitud cobarde de la niña— nos pidió que la acompañáramos a buscarte porque tenía vergüenza de hablar contigo.

—Vámonos niños, dejémoslas solas para que puedan hablar— Ilia se dirigió a los niños viendo como estaban a punto de decir la disculpa que le correspondía a Beht pedir.

Al principio Beth se negaba a quedarse sola con Hylia, pero después de un pequeño empujón de parte de Talo se dio cuenta de que a estas alturas ya no tenía escapatoria, Ilia y los niños se retiraron, Link recogió sus cosas de la orilla y después depositó un rápido beso en la frente de Zelda –Nos vemos después— le susurró antes de caminar en la misma dirección por donde los niños se habían marchado.

Sintiéndose desprotegida sin la presencia de los demás Beth mantenía la mirada fija en sus pies dirigiéndola hacia a ella fugazmente antes de mirar de nuevo en dirección al suelo, sus manos estaban firmemente juntas en su espalda. Así pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguna dijo nada, Zelda le sonrió, sabiendo que la niña no tenía idea de cómo comenzar con la disculpa, se giró para sentarse sobre el suelo cubierto de pasto justo dónde estaba cuando había encontrado a Link, miró a Beth todavía de pie en el mismo lugar y palmeando con la mano el pasto le indicó que se sentara junto a ella.

Cuando se sentó y sintiéndose más segura ahora comenzó a hablar—Mi mamá me dijo lo que hiciste por mí, mejor dicho todo lo que tú y Link y el resto de las personas de la aldea hicieron para ayudarme— su voz al inicio era tímida pero fue ganando confianza mientras seguía, ayudaba que ninguna de las dos estaba viendo a la otra, las dos mantenían su mirada en el agua del río –pero fue gracias a ti que me pude curar.

—Y me da mucho gusto que estás bien—se miraron entonces, Zelda le sonrió y ella tímida le devolvió la sonrisa.

—También me dijo que perdiste algo valioso para ti por ayudarme, aunque le pregunté a mi mamá ella no sabía lo que era, pero le pregunté a Link y él me lo dijo— tomó un pequeño paquete que había dejado a su lado cuando se sentó, esa era la razón por la cual sus manos estaban en su espalda cuando había llegado, Beth quería que cuando Hylia lo viera fuera una sorpresa –toma, lo hice para ti— Zelda sujetó el paquete plano con cuidado, teniendo una idea de lo que podía estar envuelto en aquel papel morado con listones rosas en forma de moño. —ábrelo— exclamó ella emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, se había esforzado mucho haciendo aquel regalo.

Cuando Zelda terminó de abrirlo confirmó sus sospechas, un marco de madera era lo que le había entregado Beht —Mi mamá me ayudó a hacerlo, estas flores de aquí ella las talló— comentaba emocionada mientras con sus pequeños dedos señalaba algunos detalles florales tallados en la madera —yo lo decoré— continuó ahora más segura y orgullosa de su trabajo –¿Ves estás cuencas de colores que decoran los bordes?, yo misma las compré, fuimos hasta Kakariko para conseguirlas, mi mamá decía que pintara las flores amarillas o rojas, pero creo que el blanco y el morado definitivamente le quedan mejor.

Mientras la escuchaba los dedos de Zelda repasaban los bordes del marco, al igual que el de plata de su madre este tenía relieves de decoraciones florales; Las cuencas de colores alrededor de los bordes le daban una apariencia infantil pero encantadora.

—Gracias Beth.

—Hylia— Su tono alegre había desaparecido por completo y ahora la seriedad se podía notar en su cara y en su voz —¿me perdonas por lo que te hice?— los ojos y las mejillas de la niña se pusieron rojos al pronunciar aquella pregunta y su voz se quebró justo en la última palabra.

Zelda colocó el marco con cuidado sobre su regazo para extender los brazos hacía ella –Claro que sí.

Gustosa Beht recibió su abrazo y cuando se separaron ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y entre sollozos intentó hablar –Lamento haber sido… tan mala contigo…. y por tu cabello…. y no quiero … que te vayas… quédate aquí con Link… y tengan muchos bebés bonitos…—

Zelda rió ante las últimas palabras de la niña y la volvió a abrazar –Todo está perdonado Beth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El clima estaba agradablemente cálido, el viento se deslizaba suavemente por las copas de los árboles a su alrededor arrastrando las hojas sueltas en el suelo y movía la hierba del campo cercado del rancho de Fado.

Zelda observaba las cabras pastar tranquilas a varios metros de distancia hasta que la voz de Link rompió el cómodo silencio en el que ambos se encontraban —Entonces ayer Beth se disculpó contigo —una de sus manos jugueteaba distraídamente con los dedos de ella.

—Sí, me dio mucha ternura, no sé cual haya sido el origen de su desagrado hacia mí, pero fuera lo que fuera parece que ya ha quedado en el pasado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso

Ellos estaban sentados en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol en los límites del corral del rancho, él tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y sus piernas abiertas donde en el espacio entre ellas tranquila estaba sentada Zelda.

—Me hizo un marco de madera a modo de disculpa— una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en aquel marco en dónde ahora reposaba el retrato de su madre.

—El que tú perdiste era muy bonito

—Era de mi madre

—Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso

—Está bien, el retrato de mi madre luce igual de bonito en ese marco de madera, y ahora tiene un significado más especial además estoy completamente segura de que a mi madre no le hubiera importado en absoluto— guardó silencio por unos segundos recordando el día en que fueron a intercambiar el marco a la ciudadela y todo lo que pasaron estando ahí, haber visto a su hermana y su encuentro con Ravio. Sus labios se abrieron con cautela, no estando muy segura de cómo comenzar a expresar lo que quería decirle —¿Link?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasó en la ciudadela, quiero decir, aquel hombre que me seguía— ella se quedó callada por un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

Link no la podía ver de frente, levantó la mano de ella hacia él para besar el dorso y cuando la devolvió hacia su pierna dejó los dedos entrelazados con los suyos entendiendo que ella necesitaba apoyo para lo que estaba a punto de decir. –La razón por la cual yo estoy aquí en primer lugar es porque…— tomó una inhalación profunda antes de continuar –yo intentaba huir de algo, no supe cómo enfrentar un problema, no tuve la fortaleza para enfrentar a dos personas que me hicieron daño. Hace algunos meses yo me iba a casar— Link escuchaba en silencio, con su mirada enfocada en el dorso de la mano de ella que comenzó a frotar suavemente con su pulgar –estaba todo listo para ese día, Ashei me dijo infinidad de veces que no lo hiciera, creo que en realidad ella ya sabía que yo no amaba al hombre con el que tenía la intención de casarme, pudo ver las cosas mejor que yo— una melancólica sonrisa se le escapó al recordar las veces en que su amiga tan sutil como era le decía que lo pensara mejor –pero nunca le hice caso y me aferré a un pensamiento equivocado. Y justo el día de la boda, a unos minutos, encontré a mi futuro esposo besándose con mi hermana, por si no fuera suficiente ahí mismo me enteré de que habían dormido juntos la noche anterior. Me lastimó muchísimo, y en mi mente el único pensamiento era alejarme, escapar tan pronto pudiera de ese lugar, de ellos dos. En ese mismo instante emprendí el viaje hacia Kakariko, ahí fue donde encontré a quien me vendió la casa y así fue como llegué a este lugar.

—Aquella carta con la que llegaste ese día a mi casa…

—Era de mi hermana, me pedía perdón por lo que había pasado.

Link volvió a besar su mano, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la información que ahora ella le estaba dando, nunca pensó que se trataría de algo así, nunca imaginó que ella guardaba un secreto tan hiriente.

—Había querido decírtelo antes pero no podía, no encontraba la forma de expresarlo porque me dolía. Pero ahora, después de lo que pasó en la ciudadela me di cuenta de que el dolor ya no está, eso ha quedado en el pasado y esa herida ha sanado. Mi hermana en realidad ama a ese hombre, están casados ahora y esperan un hijo, y yo les deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices porque yo…— antes de terminar la frase se giró para quedar completamente de frente a Link apoyando las manos en su pecho mirándolo fijamente –ahora mismo soy inmensamente feliz— con ambas manos tomó su rostro y le dio un beso lento, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de sus labios, cuando se separó de él una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. —¿Quién lo diría no?, gracias a aquella traición, lo que llegué a considerar como lo peor que me había pasado me dio la oportunidad de conocerte.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que por fin hayas sido capaz de sacar eso de tu interior, de que te hayas liberado de esa carga que tanto te lastimaba y de que hayas confiado en mí para decírmelo— con sus dedos acomodó uno de sus cortos mechones detrás de su oreja antes de continuar hablando –cada persona que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, cada experiencia que has tenido, buena o mala, cada situación con la que te has topado y cada aprendizaje, te ha convertido en la chica que yo amo ahora mismo— Zelda sonrió abiertamente y le dio un fugaz beso, al verla sonreír de aquella manera Link no pudo evitar comentar algo que ya había pensado antes —en mi vida pasada debí haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecer conocerte.

La sonrisa de Zelda se desvaneció por un segundo y un: "yo soy la princesa Zelda" quedó reprimido en sus labios en aquel momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por un momento su mano tembló ante la duda de lo que estaba haciendo y sus movimientos se detuvieron, no era la primera vez que le ocurría desde que había comenzado a escribir aquella carta, constantemente se detenía para evaluar lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer y las consecuencias que esto tendría, su mirada recorrió por enésima vez la letra pulcra que intentaba mantener en las palabras que hasta ahora había escrito en aquella hoja de pergamino y mientras releía un sentimiento vacilante de culpa comenzó a surgir en la determinación que había mantenido por tanto tiempo desde que había tomado la decisión de lo que haría.

—Solo quiero ayudar— susurraba una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que decía y pensaba era verdad. Cuando terminó de escribir ese pequeño pero significativo mensaje dobló la hoja inmediatamente y sin pensarlo más la metió en un sobre, sin querer demorarse ni un momento más salió de su casa con la intención de viajar hasta Kakariko para enviar esa carta ese mismo día antes de que la duda la hiciera quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Hola Ilia— La voz de un chico pelirrojo que la saludó la hizo levantar la mirada instantáneamente, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que el bruscamente alegre saludo del chico logró sobresaltarla.

—Hola Dan— ella le sonrió cuando le devolvió el saludo

—Estuve en el taller antes de venir aquí, fui a buscarte para saludarte, pero la chica que estaba ahí, Hylia, me dijo que estarías en tu casa – Se quedó en silencio por un momento y repentinamente sus dedos hicieron un chasquido cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente —¡Ya sé donde la había visto antes!— exclamó casi triunfante

—¿Qué?

—La chica que estaba en el taller, cuando la vi supe que la había visto antes pero no recordaba dónde, su cabello corto logró disuadirme pero ahora estoy seguro esa chica estuvo con Link en el bar de mi madre antes

—¿Con Link?

-Parecían divertirse. En fin, yo solo quería pasar a saludarte antes de regresar a kakariko

—¿regresarás ahora mismo?

—Sí, solo vine a dejar unas cosas para la boda, y a saludarte claro.

—Podría acompañarte en tu camino de regreso a Kakariko, debo llevar algo para allá, si no tienes inconveniente.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara de Dan y ahora un toque de nerviosismo acompañó sus palabras —Por supuesto que no tengo ningún inconveniente, de hecho me encanta la idea—Si Ilia no estuviera tan sumida en sus pensamientos podría haber notado el sutil rubor que coloreó su mejilla.

—Vayámonos entonces.

—creí que llevarías algo.

—Es solo una carta, la llevo aquí- la mano de Ilia palmeó su muslo derecho justo a la altura del bolsillo que siempre llevaba sujeto en esa pierna.

Durante todo el camino Dan intentó hacer conversación con ella, todos quienes lo conocían sabían el buen conversador que era, a su lado ninguna persona parecía aburrirse, siempre tenía una anécdota graciosa o vergonzosa sobre él o sobre otras personas que compartir, era un chico con una habilidad especial para conectar con los demás y simpatizarles aunque ellos acabaran de conocerlo. Pero también sabía darse cuenta cuando a una persona no le importaba entablar una conversación con él, y aunque le dolía admitirlo ese era el caso con Ilia ahora mismo, se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, de vez en cuando ella desviaría su mirada ausente del camino, para sonreírle y asentir aunque él sabía perfectamente de que era mera cortesía y que ella ni siquiera había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que él estaba diciendo.

No le sorprendió cuando ella solo le respondió ausente al momento de despedirse.

Todos los pensamientos de Ilia ahora estaban dirigidos hacia la carta cuidadosamente doblada en su pantalón.

—Solo quiero ayudar, es lo mejor— murmuró al depositar la carta en aquel buzón de Kakariko.

* * *

Debo disculparme por la demora, ahora sí que me tardé mucho x´D

Creo que ya es momento de decir esto: con este capitulo esta historia esta muy cerca de su fin, quizá tres o cuatro capítulos más y listo xD

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios n,n/ me emociona leer cada uno de ellos y los agradezco mucho n.n

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo Aprendí de Ti**

* * *

Los pasos furiosos del capitán de la guardia resonaban por el largo pasillo con el característico sonido metálico que producía su armadura con cada uno de sus movimientos, hizo su recorrido sin prestar atención a los hombres que inclinaban su cabeza a su paso como saludo, algunos intentaron llamar su atención pero él haciendo caso omiso no se detuvo en ningún momento, su semblante era tranquilo, casi el gesto normal de siempre, pero la ira que contenía explotaba en cada paso que daba.

Todos los años de servicio fiel a las órdenes del rey habían terminado por los berrinches de una niña que jugaba a las escondidas.

En todos sus años de servicio nadie le había dicho que era incompetente, todo lo contrario, se había asegurado de que así fuera, cumplía las órdenes con disciplina y sin cuestionarlas, siempre fiel a su rey, nunca pasó por su mente la traición, y nunca pensó que él se sentiría traicionado alguna vez por la justicia que tanto defendió, por el rey que tanto defendió.

Su paso se desaceleró cuando vio a uno de los mensajeros frente a la puerta de su despacho concentrado leyendo los reversos de algunas cartas –¿Qué es lo que quieres?— la voz demandante del capitán intimidó de sobremanera a un joven e inexperto mensajero que asustado se volteó para darle la cara.

—Yo he venido, señor, quiero decir, tengo una carta para usted— bajo la atenta e intensa mirada del capitán los nervios de aquel chico se intensificaron y un temblor naciente entorpeció sus movimientos al buscar entre el montón de sobres sus manos –solo deme un segundo, debe ser una de estas— varias cartas cayeron de su mano en ese momento –discúlpeme señor solo denme un momento.

Uno de los sobres que torpemente el muchacho dejó caer quedó justo frente a su bota, lo que estaba escrito en el llamó su atención, estaba dirigida al castillo pero no tenía ningún nombre de destinatario en específico, tampoco había ningún remitente, simplemente tenía escrito el nombre de aquella aldea alejada de todo, Ordon, un pequeño sello de cera verde con el símbolo de una cabra sellaba aquel sobre.

—Ya la encontré, retírate.

—Creo que esa no es, señor— señaló nervioso, claramente recordaba que el sobre dirigido hacia el capitán de la guardia no era ese.

—Vete, ahora.

Tras recibir aquella orden amenazante el joven juntó las cartas lo más rápido que pudo, amontonándolas sin tomarse el tiempo para ordenarlas. Sin esperar que el mensajero se retirara el capitán entró a su despacho apresuradamente, era tanta su urgencia por leer aquella carta que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta cuando rasgó el sobre sacando la hoja de su interior.

Los trazos toscos que intentaban ser estéticos le indicaban que la carta la había escrito alguien que tenía un educación básica, en un principio supuso que era una carta escrita por la misma princesa, o relacionada con ella de alguna manera, en el instante en que la vio tuvo esa corazonada, no le gustaba confiar en esas cosas, él se consideraba un hombre que se remitía a los hechos pero aquella carta le pareció desde el primer instante sospechosa. Y ahora mientras la leía confirmaba esas sospechas, en ella se revelaba el lugar donde se estaba escondiendo la princesa, el lugar donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

Su ceño se frunció cuando terminó de leer, el enojo por las palabras del rey y su destitución a flor de piel y dominando sus acciones, en su mente comenzó a formarse un pensamiento que pronto se convirtió en un plan.

—Capitán— uno de los soldados entró agitado después de haber hecho toda una carrera por el pasillo intentando alcanzarlo.

Él con solo escuchar su voz lo reconoció de inmediato, era uno de sus mejores soldados, de los que siempre servían a su lado con extrema lealtad razón por la cual le tenía una extrema confianza —Reúne a cuatro hombres, partiremos hacia Ordon— el soldado asintió dando vuelta inmediatamente para cumplir con la orden que se le asignó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Link estuvo frente a su puerta a la hora acordada, peinándose nerviosamente los flequillos que rebeldes caían alrededor de su cara, dándose cuenta que nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por el acomodo de su cabello, su nerviosismo le hacía fijarse en cosas que nunca le importarían. Rindiéndose del todo soltó un suspiro y acomodándose nuevamente la ropa llamó a la puerta. Cuando escuchó los pasos de ella acercándose para abrirle su leve sonrojo se hizo evidentemente notable.

Hylia apareció en la puerta sonriente, alisando por última vez aquel vestido de color lila que le recordaba a Link la tonalidad de las flores silvestres, en sus expresiones desbordando la emoción de asistir por primera vez a una celebración en aquella pequeña aldea, estaba tan emocionada que rápidamente tomó la mano de Link y lo condujo por el camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que él estaba tan nervioso que no pronunció palabra alguna cuando la vio.

Desde la distancia se podía escuchar la música que amenizaba aquella tarde, la aldea siempre pintoresca en ese día tenía un toque de algarabía diferente a los demás, notable era que algo importante se celebraría aquel día, desde temprano los preparativos para la boda que se llevaría a cabo comenzaron a ponerse en marcha, algunas personas ayudaron colocando arreglos florares y listones en los alrededores del claro donde se llevaría a cabo el pequeño festejo, la sencilla decoración estaba completada con faroles que por la noche iluminarían armoniosamente. Los aldeanos improvisaban con lo que tenían a su disposición, las mesas con largos manteles blancos donde se serviría el banquete ya habían sido cuidadosamente colocadas, los barriles de cerveza que Telma mandó para esta ocasión cuidadosamente apilados. Definitivamente todo estaba preparado para que los habitantes de Ordon se divirtieran.

El evento empezó justo al inicio del crepúsculo, así como en varias aldeas de Hyrule en Ordon la tradición dictaba que la ceremonia debía iniciar cuando el cielo adquiría aquel tono rojizo que traía el atardecer. El señor Bu como parte de sus deberes como alcalde de la aldea oficiaba el discurso para la pareja que sonrientes tomaban sus manos, los presentes se colocaron a su alrededor escuchando atentos. El ambiente era tan tranquilo que incluso los niños que siempre correteaban de un lado a otro ahora estaban inmóviles, mirando y escuchando con curiosidad cada detalle de aquel evento que no ocurría con frecuencia. La noche cayó justo cuando terminaba el discurso emotivo que el señor Bo había preparado, tras el beso de los recién casados los presentes alegres lanzaban gritos de felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

Beth se acercó a Zelda en ese momento, tomando su mano queriendo llamar su atención —Ahora elegirán al amor joven.

—¿Amor joven?

Beth la soltó entonces para entrelazar sus manos y apoyar sus mejillas sobre ellas, en su rostro una expresión soñadora se formó mientras mirando a la nada hablaba –Los recién casados colocarán una corona de flores sobre la cabeza de una mujer y un hombre jóvenes que ante los ojos de los demás formarían una linda pareja, esa pareja elegida iniciará el baile. Los recién casados representando el amor que se consolida y los elegidos el amor está por venir. Esa es la explicación que mi madre me ha dado.

Justamente como le dijo Beth el novio tomó una coronilla de flores silvestres cuidadosamente hecha, buscando entre los jóvenes varones asistentes al indicado, no tardó en reparar en uno de ellos que evasivamente miraba hacia otro lado como si de ese modo no pudieran verlo, las flores blancas fueron colocadas sobre la cabeza de Link que con un poco de timidez caminaba detrás del novio hasta colocarse en el centro del círculo que todos los presentes formaron. Tan pronto estuvo ahí lanzó una mirada más que lastimera a Hylia que solo podía ocultar su risa con su mano.

Fue el turno de la novia entonces, quien emocionada buscaba entre las presentes, claramente pensando en una persona en especial tras ver la elección de su marido. Algunos chillidos de mujeres emocionadas se escucharon tras la elección que fue tomada y la corona de flores fue puesta sobre su cabeza, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida pero llena de satisfacción se asomó de sus labios, todo el tiempo mientras se acercaba mantuvo su mirada fija en él quien distraídamente miraba hacía otra parte.

Cuando estuvo frente a él la música comenzó y él colocó sus manos en su cintura, dando inicio al lento baile.

—Otra vez nos eligieron— comentó feliz Ilia mientras lo sujetaba del cuello. Link solo asintió lentamente, buscando mantener el contacto visual con Hylia mientras giraba bailando, ella le sonreía desde donde estaba y aquel ligero rubor que ya había desaparecido volvió a surgir en sus mejillas. Ilia se dio cuenta de aquel intercambio de miradas entre los dos, y la sonrisa alegre con la que comenzó aquel baile lentamente se convirtió en una melancólica, y con ese sentimiento plagando su corazón recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Link el resto del baile.

Zelda los observó detenidamente, entendía el porqué los habían elegido a los dos, crecieron juntos, eran los mejores amigos, se entendían muy bien y aunque le costara un poco admitirlo se veían bien como pareja, era lógico que las personas de la aldea pensaran que ellos podrían estar juntos de verdad en un futuro. Todos los aldeanos sonreían satisfechos mientras los veían bailar, el señor Bo les aplaudía aprobadoramente, y aunque la luz era poca estaba casi segura de que sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa de la emoción.

Su mirada se desvió de ellos y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, tomándose el tiempo de fijarse en cada detalle, en las personas alegres, en la aldea rebosante bajo la luz de los faroles, los sonidos que provenían de la música y de los niños. Demasiado agradable. —¿Interrumpo algo?— no supo que se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo hasta que Link se acercó a ella inmediatamente después de que su baile con Ilia había terminado. —¿me concedería la siguiente pieza?— Zelda sonrió ante la postura que acompañó aquella petición, él había colocado su mano en su espalda mientras se inclinaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Ella le dio la mano que comparada a la de él era notablemente pequeña, Link la acarició con el pulgar antes de jalarla hasta la improvisada pista de baile donde algunas personas ya alegres se movían al ritmo de la música que la pequeña banda tocaba. Antes de iniciar con el baile él retiró aquella corona de flores que para nada le iba y la colocó sobre la cabeza de ella –A ti te luce mejor.

—No lo sé, tú lucías adorable— comentó divertida mientras comenzaba a moverse junto a él al ritmo de la música.

Ahora era Ilia quien los observaba desde la distancia, en sus manos todavía las flores que habían colocado en su cabeza, su mirada verde comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, mientras los veía se dio cuenta de que ella jamás podría hacer que Link sonriera de aquella manera, tan abierta y fresca, ni verlo sonrojarse con tan solo una mirada, jamás podría hacer que su corazón sintiera el amor que ella tenía por él. Arrojó sin cuidado aquellas flores blancas que un momento antes le habían otorgado una gran alegría, y que ahora solo representaban el rechazo de su amor no correspondido. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que su corazón roto fue incapaz de retener, siempre pensó que Link la amaría, esperó paciente a que ese momento llegara y atesoró cualquier muestra de cariño que pudiera ser insignificante ante los ojos de los demás pero que para ella representaban momentos de felicidad pura. Le dolía saber que sus ilusiones eran simplemente eso, ilusiones.

—Te veías hermosa usando esto, por favor no te la quites— Ilia sintió como le colocaban aquel adorno cuidadosamente y alguien se paraba a su lado –de verdad que envidié a Link hace unos momentos— Dan se aclaró la garganta con un poco de pena ahora, apenas y tuvo el valor de decir aquellas palabras —¿quieres bailar?— su expresión era tranquila, como preparado para cualquier posible respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Ella observó con detenimiento al chico pelirrojo que le ofrecía su mano, las palabras de él lograron que su mente se librara por un momento de los pensamientos anteriores. No tenía muchos ánimos pero asintió todavía sin sonreír y pronto ellos se habían unido también al baile.

La música adquirió un ritmo más rápido repentinamente, las parejas que antes bailaban abrazadas ahora se separaban moviendo sus cuerpos al nuevo ritmo, Zelda miró a Link por un momento sin saber qué hacer, no parecía un ritmo que hubiera bailado antes, sonrió abiertamente cuando él la tomó de ambas manos incitándola a mover los pies que se habían quedado fijos en el suelo; dejó escapar una risa abierta al ver los movimientos aleatorios de él. Siguió las indicaciones silenciosas de Link y dio la vuelta mientas él le sostenía la mano sobre su cabeza, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sintió su cuerpo doblarse hacia atrás y la mano de Link sosteniéndola firmemente por su espalda, su pierna se elevó en un arco reflejo y sus manos por inercia se sujetaron a su cuello.

—Somos unos buenos bailarines.

Zelda notó el tono de voz carente de seriedad con la que hablaba y la sonrisa formándose en sus comisuras que amenazaba con salir —y tú un gran mentiroso.

—Entonces finjamos juntos que sabemos bailar— no replicó ante su comentario y nuevamente se dejó llevar bajo el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Estaban pasando un momento tan agradable que la noche se les fue tan rápida como un suspiro, la luna estaba en su cenit iluminando vigorosamente, era de madrugada cuando ellos decidieron retirarse de lugar. Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Zelda ella platicaba animadamente de lo mucho que le había gustado aquella celebración, la comida y las tradiciones.

—¡Ah!, estoy agotada— llevó el dorso de su mano a su frente en un movimiento dramático, deteniendo su paso en medio del camino, su intención era ganar más tiempo para estar al lado de él, no quería llegar a su casa porque entonces se separarían, y en estos momentos ella deseaba más de su compañía.

Él detuvo su paso también girándose para observarla, sonrió y antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada la levantó en sus brazos –Entonces permítame llevarla señorita. Ella no dijo nada y solo se acomodó en su cuerpo. –Me gusta estar contigo. Yo amo estar contigo. En realidad yo te amo— sus palabras fueron tan contundentes, tan libres de dudas que la dejaron sin palabras. Así en silencio pasó el resto del camino, hasta que escuchó los pasos de Link resonando en la madera del porche –Llega…— no pudo terminar aquella frase, los labios de ella atacaron a los suyos con necesidad, más de la que nunca le había manifestado con un beso, sus manos estaban aferradas a sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo se pegaba a él lo más que la posición en la que estaban le permitía. Él le correspondió con la misma ansiedad. La bajó cuando se rompió el contacto de sus labios, ella lo sujetaba del cuello todavía. La volvió a besar mientras con pasos lentos retrocedían hasta que ella quedó atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Poco a poco la intimidad y el atrevimiento de sus actos se intensificó alentados por los suspiros y débiles gemidos que ella dejaba escapar y a aquel reconocimiento mutuo de sus lenguas y labios se unió también el de sus manos, las de ella deslizándose en sus hombros y brazos para luego ascender nuevamente hasta su nuca donde sus dedos se aferrarían a sus cabellos rubios cenizos, las de él aferrándose a su cintura y caderas. La temperatura de ambos se elevó.

En un acto meramente instintivo su cuerpo se empujó hacia ella, y pudo sentir su sobresalto ante la acción, él exhaló pesadamente contra su cabello —Debo irme— expresó con voz grave, consciente del deseo que estaba despertando y atacando sus sentidos como una bruma que dominaba sobre su pensamiento y que le pedía más que besos y caricias. Pegó su frente a la de ella, su respiración pesada y los ojos cerrados con pesar —debo irme ahora— depositó un rápido beso en su sien y se dispuso a marcharse.

—No— ella sujetó su muñeca para detenerlo —No, no te vayas— su voz era más tímida con cada palabra que pronunciaba y de no ser por el agarre firme en su muñeca él estaría seguro de haberlo imaginado. Abrió la puerta de su casa, sin soltarlo y lentamente lo condujo al interior, cerró la puerta una vez adentro y se giró para quedar frente a Link una vez más.

Ella no dijo nada, él tampoco. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y nerviosismo ante la anticipación de lo que sucedería.

Zelda exhaló audiblemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y un ligero temblor sacudió levente sus labios y sus manos, apretó con sus dientes su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió las manos de Link recorriendo su espalda para tomar los tirantes de su vestido y deslizarlo por sus hombros dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda, instintivamente su cubrió con sus brazos, liberó una exhalación de respiración contenida cuando él comenzó a agacharse sujetando todavía el vestido para bajarlo por todo su cuerpo hasta que la prenda quedó en el piso. Su piel se erizó cuando el aliento tibio de una de las exhalaciones de Link chocó cerca de su muslo. Cuando él se incorporó se separó un poco de ella, el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba con la fuerza de su respiración irregular, él la miraba con adoración y ella le devolvía la mirada atenta a sus movimientos cuando él sacó su camisa por la cabeza, acción que la hizo jadear audiblemente. Ella le sonrió con tímida curiosidad y él le sonrió en respuesta atrayéndola de la cintura de nuevo hacia él. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza para acariciar el cabello castaño a ambos lados de su cara, sujetó su rostro con delicadeza, sus pulgares frotando la piel tersa y sonrojada de sus mejillas, la besó suavemente, rozando tierna y lentamente la piel de sus labios con los suyos.

Sin dejar de besarse retrocedieron hasta que quedaron frente a la cama, la respiración de Zelda se aceleró cuando sintió el colchón en el que lentamente era recostada en su espalda desnuda y el calor del cuerpo de Link parcialmente sobre el suyo, él besaba su cuello y clavículas, inhalando su aroma entre cada beso, sus manos acariciaban la piel de sus piernas, Zelda nunca antes había sentido tan sensible su piel, cada caricia dejaba un rastro de calor agradable que parecía no desaparecer, sus sentidos estaban completamente inundados con sus acciones placenteras, pero cuando sintió su aliento tibio chocando en su oreja pronunciando su nombre el pánico la atacó. Con las mejillas completamente rojas por la vergüenza empujó a Link suavemente obligándolo a sentarse en el borde, ella también se sentó, con sus brazos cruzados intentando cubrir su parcial desnudez –Link, yo nunca… quiero decir, que nunca, he estado con nadie— terminando esas palabras buscó su mirada –no sé cómo debería actuar y tampoco estoy segura de que hacer.

Link tomó una de sus manos y besó su dorso –Yo tampoco estoy seguro, tú eres la primera en mi vida, pero lo que sí sé es que yo te amo, si tú también me amas y si estás dispuesta… aprendámoslo… juntos.

El miedo y la confusión se esfumó entonces, su confianza se renovó al escuchar sus palabras, ella también lo amaba, también deseaba estar con él. La experiencia de la entrega por primera vez la quería vivir con Link.

El resto de la ropa de ambos pronto fue desechada. Sus ojos admiraron, sus manos tocaron y acariciaron explorando la anatomía del otro, sus labios besaron y probaron, sus bocas gimieron y jadearon mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían.

Con el más sincero amor y la tierna torpeza de la inexperiencia se demostraron el amor que el uno por el otro sentían; se unieron sus cuerpos, se fortalecieron sus lazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía al menos una hora que Link había despertado, siempre acostumbrado a estar haciendo sus labores antes de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a iluminar y que ahora empezaban a entrar por la ventana iluminando la estancia completamente. Link observaba la figura del cuerpo de Hylia cubierto por las sábanas blancas, dormía cómodamente sobre su costado y él la miraba de frente, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su codo apoyado en la almohada. Observó detenidamente su rostro con expresión tranquila y serena. Con la yema de su dedo índice acarició con cuidado sus labios rosados y después sus ojos cerrados adornados por sus largas pestañas, con el pulgar frotó ligeramente la piel suave de sus mejillas y recorrió la longitud de su nariz intentando reprimir una risa cuando ella apartó el rostro por la perturbación a su tranquilo sueño.

Su atención se fijó entonces en su cabello corto, lo estuvo acariciando por un buen tiempo hasta que sintió como ella se movía volviendo de nuevo la cabeza hacia él y acurrucándose más en su pecho todavía dormida, su mano acarició su hombro expuesto antes de quedarse sobre su cintura. Sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a depositar pequeños besos, primero uno sobre la piel de su hombro y después sobre su mejilla y párpados que se contrajeron al sentir la perturbación, cuando besó la comisura de sus labios sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces mientras su consciencia se ubicaba.

—Buenos días— le dijo él sonriente. El corazón de Zelda casi se detuvo en ese instante, su rostro se tornó rojo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido por la anoche, y en un movimiento desesperado se escondió más en su pecho, con las palmas de sus manos cubriendo totalmente su rostro. Link dejó escapar una ligera risa al ver sus acciones, de alguna manera esperando esa reacción de su parte. El acarició su cabello pacientemente esperando a que ese momento de timidez pasara. —ey, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, fue hermoso— trató de tranquilizarla, queriendo desvanecer su vergüenza para que lo mirara de frente —¿no me vas a mirar?— Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, todavía sin el valor para enfrentarlo —te amo— en ese momento ella salió de su lapso de timidez y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, su corazón latiendo vigorosamente.

Ella se disponía a hablar pero un grito proveniente del exterior los hizo girar inmediatamente la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, quien gritaba era una mujer, enseguida el relinchido de caballos también se escucharon por la aldea, algunas personas que todavía seguían festejando miraban con atención aquellos imponentes caballos de batalla que cruzaban sin cuidado por los caminos de tierra, el grito había provenido de una madre al ver que uno de sus hijos impresionado por ver aquellos animales se acercó demasiado casi interponiéndose a su paso, afortunadamente otro de los aldeanos lo retiró a tiempo, enojado de que aquellos jinetes no detuvieron su andar ni siquiera ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño a un niño.

El sonido de las herraduras y el relinchido de los caballos se hicieron más fuertes cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, el ruido metálico de sus armaduras hizo que los sentidos de Link se pusieran alerta. No era nada normal que hombres armados llegaran a la siempre tranquila aldea, nunca en todos sus años de vida había visto aquello, como aldea siempre estaban alejados de las guerrillas que pudieran surgir, y no era un refugio de delincuentes precisamente, así que su llegada inesperada no podía más que causar malos presentimientos en todos.

Aquellos jinetes se detuvieron frente a la casa de Zelda. Ambos podían escucharlos perfectamente al otro lado de la puerta. —¿Link que pasa?— al ver como se ponía tenso y sus ojos se entornaban el miedo comenzó a surgir en ella.

—No lo sé— se levantó rápidamente para buscar su pantalón; algo andaba mal, no podía decir exactamente como lo sabía pero su instinto le decía que algo muy malo iba a suceder. Una vez vestido se asomó con cautela por la ventana, solo lo suficiente para poder verlos sin que ellos notaran su presencia, cinco hombres con armaduras metálicas y espadas en su cintura estaban afuera de su casa, intentando controlar los caballos que ahora nerviosos se movían de un lado a otro. Las armaduras que portaban las había visto antes en sus viajes a la ciudadela, no eran simples guardias, el emblema en color azul de la familia real en sus túnicas y los estandartes que portaban le indicaban que no eran simples soldados, eran parte del ejército, lo podía decir por la cresta roja que decoraba la parte superior de sus cascos, soldados de elite, encargados de la seguridad de los miembros de la familia real.

Zelda se vistió de manera apresurada, entre nerviosa y asustada de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Se acercó hacia Link y él la miró por unos segundos, antes de que el sonido de algo golpeando fuertemente la madera de la puerta los apartara abruptamente de la ventana.

—¡En nombre de su rey abran esta puerta!

El rostro de Zelda palideció al escuchar aquella orden del hombre detrás de la puerta; la habían encontrado, estaban aquí por ella –Link no abras por favor— la voz le temblaba y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir en cualquier instante. Él la miró detenidamente y después miró la puerta debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer, sabía que todo andaba mal, la presencia de esos soldados y la manera en cómo le ordenaban le decía que se metería en problemas si osaba desobedecer; pero por otra parte estaba lo que quería hacer, deseaba hacer caso omiso a las advertencias y simplemente ignorarlos, volver a la cama y abrazarla, quitarle ese miedo que su expresión denotaba, quedarse a su lado y decirle que todo estaría bien. Ellos no habían hecho nada malo, no tenían razones para temer.

Zelda dejó escapar un chillido cuando la puerta cedió ante los golpes y ahora por ella entraban los guardias, rápidamente dos de ellos apresaron a Link que por instinto intentó liberarse forcejeando contra los hombres que lo sostenían de los brazos, sin previo aviso el líder del grupo estrelló su puño cubierto de metal contra el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Link!— gritó Zelda desesperada al ver como la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por su labio inferior hasta su barbilla —¡deténganse no lo lastimen!— quiso acercarse hasta él pero al igual que a Link dos hombres la sujetaron impidiendo sus movimientos.

Link enderezó su rostro para poder mirarla –No te preocupes estoy bien— aquella declaración hubiera sido más creíble si menos sangre hubiera votado de su boca al hablar.

—Es hora de irnos— declaró demandante el líder, y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a los demás que se movieran. Link esperaba que lo obligaran a moverse o que simplemente lo arrastraran hasta los caballos que esperaban afuera, sin embargo eso no sucedió, en cambio la obligaron a ella a moverse.

—¡Suéltenme!, ¡No quiero! ¡Link! ¡Link! ¡!no permitas que me lleven por favor!

—¡¿Qué no escuchan que la suelten?!— aprovechando la distracción de uno de sus captores pudo zafar uno de sus brazos para impactar enseguida su codo contra el rostro de uno de ellos, parecía que podría liberarse, pero tan pronto como surgió esa opción desapareció, ahora sujetaban sus brazos por su espalda.

—Será mejor que no intentes luchar muchacho, mejor agradece que no te acusaremos con el rey por mancillar el honor de la princesa— comentó con sorna al darse cuenta de la evidente situación.

—No complique las cosas princesa Zelda— soltó casi con desprecio el ex comandante de la guardia.

Al escuchar aquello Link dejó de forcejear —¿Princesa Zelda?, eres la princesa.

—Link, debes escucharme, yo te lo iba a decir.

—Se acabó el tiempo de charla, el rey la quiere devuelta en el castillo ahora mismo— sin ningún tipo de cuidado hizo que montara uno de los caballos, ignorando sus débiles forcejeos y sus estridentes gritos.

Link se quedó inmóvil, ya los demás guardias habían salido de la casa, solo quedaron los dos que lo habían sujetado, a quien golpeó ahora estaba parado frente a él, sonrió maliciosamente antes de golpear su rostro, una vez, otra vez y otra vez, sin que Link hiciera el menor ápice para defenderse. Se desplomó casi inconsciente, con golpes en su rostro y sangre manchando su pecho y parte de su pantalón.

Su mente estaba completamente devastada, todo lo que acababa de suceder parecía casi irreal, únicamente el dolor que comenzaba a parecer le decía lo contrario. Cuando el sonido de los caballos se dejó de escuchar completamente un grupo de aldeanos se acercaron a ayudarlo, Uli entre todos los presentes más que preocupada de verlo en aquel estado.

—¡Por farore Link!

Rusl corrió también en su auxilio, ayudado por otros hombres para levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la casa del matrimonio para atenderlo.

—Estoy bien Rusl— intentó convencer a Rusl y a Uli que lo miraban con la preocupación paterna que siempre demostraban por él.

Ilia así como muchas de las personas de la aldea se acercó cuando escuchó el escándalo, a pesar de que ella estaba en su casa cuando aquellos jinetes llegaron estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, una mujer completamente asustada fue a buscar a su padre justo cuando ellos aparecieron.

La culpa golpeó su alma tan pronto como lo vio. Ni si quiera se pudo acercar a la casa de Uli para intentar ayudar, el remordimiento la hacía sentir asustada, había querido hacer lo mejor para Link, no quería que ella lo lastimara y ahora estaba segura de que sus acciones no fueron la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El trote de los caballos era acelerado, las poderosas patas de aquellos hermosos animales dejaban las marcas de sus fuertes pisadas en los estrechos caminos de tierra, Zelda esperaba el momento en que atravesaran Kakariko para intentar huir, pensaba que le sería fácil si aquellos soldados se detenían ahí. Estaba consciente de que su regreso al castillo era inminente, pero quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con Link, de explicarle las cosas. En ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo terriblemente de aquellas ocasiones en que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle la verdad y por cobarde no lo hizo.

Su corazón se encogía de solo recordar la cara de decepción que se formó en su rostro al escuchar que ella era la princesa, lo que por tanto tiempo había temido que sucediera pasó de la peor manera. ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando ahora de ella? no podía irse de aquella manera, necesitaba regresar al menos por un momento, estos hombres lo golpearon y ella quería constatar por sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Necesitaba estar con él.

La voz grave del capitán de la guardia que daba órdenes a los demás soldados las cuales no entendió la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Con energías renovadas por la determinación de querer ver a Link una vez más comenzó a gritar y forcejear contra el agarre que la mantenía sometida, tal y como lo había hecho en los primeros minutos del viaje y que solo fueron silenciados con la imagen de Link sangrando y los remordimientos en los que su mente se sumergió por un momento.

—¡Suéltenme!, ¡les ordeno que me dejen regresar!, ¡yo soy la princesa, deben obedecerme!— aquel hombre la sostenía contra él, con un brazo la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y con la otra mano libre manipulaba las riendas de su caballo.

—Nos causaste muchos problemas princesa. No, es incluso peor que eso, por culpa de tus berrinches infantiles lo perdí todo— el tono siniestro con el que pronunció aquellas palabras alteró los sentidos de Zelda, antes se sentía al menos con la seguridad de conocer a la persona que había ido por ella, estaba acostumbrada a verlo constantemente en el castillo, conversando con su padre o dirigiendo los entrenamientos de los jóvenes soldados. Pero aquellas palabras y aquel tono hicieron que un pensamiento de amenaza comenzara a formarse. Se quedó quieta y en silencio en ese momento –Ah, parece que eso bastó para que guardaras silencio.

—No entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

Él rió estruendosamente por su comentario, no era sin embargo una risa de alegría, su risa estaba dotada de la más completa amargura y frustración contenida de su interior –Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Tú no sabes la cantidad de esfuerzo que yo puse en tu búsqueda, no tienes idea de la cantidad de horas que pasé revisando mapa tras mapa de la ciudadela y de las zonas aledañas, las horas que pasé sin dormir por tu causa.

—Pero ahora ya me ha encontrado, me llevará ante mi padre y usted quedará como el soldado eficiente que es.

—Esas eran mis intenciones cuando emprendí este viaje, llevarte al castillo con tu padre, para que él reconociera el error que había cometido al destituirme del cargo. Pero ahora que lo pienso eso ya no tendría sentido, ya no me interesa el reconocimiento del idiota de tu padre.

—¿Entonces porque vino por mí, que es lo que hará conmigo?— se dio cuenta entonces de que no reconocía el sendero por el cual hacían el viaje de regreso al castillo, en las pocas horas que llevaban no habían pasado todavía por Kakariko.

Aquel hombre se quedó en silencio reflexionando aquella pregunta por un momento. No buscaba una respuesta para aquella princesa, era algo que él se estuvo cuestionando todo el tiempo sin encontrar respuesta todavía –Veremos cuánto importas para tu padre— fue todo lo que dijo.

El miedo ante aquellas palabras paralizó el corazón de Zelda –No, no ¡Link!, ¡Link!, ¡Link!— aunque sabía que eran en vano sus gritos resonaban con fuerza por el camino boscoso, lo llamó tantas veces cuánto pudo antes de que un golpe en la cabeza de la armadura metálica la dejara inconsciente.

* * *

No tengo perdón lo sé :´D. Últimamente me he estado ocupando de algunos one—shot que quiero publicar pronto y he descuidado un poco las actualizaciones, lamento la demora :´D

Espero y este capítulo les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho escuchar sus opiniones. 0/0

Estamos muy cerca de finalizar con este fic, pero por si les interesa tengo por ahí otro publicado ("Cuando caiga la nieve" cof cof), que también es un dramático Zelink (con romance claro xD) por si le quieren dar una oportunidad ;D

Nos vemos la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo Aprendí de Ti**

* * *

Aquel grupo de guardias ya despojados de cualquier emblema de la familia real que llamara la atención de los pobladores de la aldea a donde tenían planeado llegar cabalgó a paso lento, con cuidado en su avance en aquel terreno que les resultaba desconocido y en algunos tramos hasta peligroso, el capitán con un pequeño mapa que seguía a la perfección lideraba a los hombres que lo escoltaban.

Zelda viajaba en brazos de uno de los soldados, inconsciente tras el golpe el cual provocó que no recobrara la consciencia durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que por la noche el grupo llegó con algunas dificultades de orientación a la pequeña aldea que era su destino.

Al día siguiente cuando la consciencia regresó a ella lo primero que percibió fue mucho ruido a su alrededor, sus ojos no estaban abiertos todavía, pero podía ser capaz de distinguir algunos de ellos; el canto de algunas aves domésticas, cucos principalmente, el sonido que provocaban las ruedas de madera de algunas carretas al ser jaladas por los caballos y el relinchido de estos, además del eco lejano de personas hablando.

Estaba recostada sobre una cama sencilla e incómoda, quería abrir los ojos, pero el dolor que sentía en la parte posterior de su cabeza le rogaba que los mantuviera cerrados, y así lo hizo.

—Está todo listo capitán, podemos partir en cualquier momento— al escuchar esto los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe, cuando la realización de su situación fue más importante que su dolor.

—Muy bien, estén preparados para partir en un par de horas.

—Si capitán.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que pasos resonaran cerca de donde Zelda se encontraba, ella seguía inerte en la misma posición, sin querer moverse hasta tener la determinación para hacer algo, quizá siendo lo suficientemente astuta podría escapar.

—Es hora de irnos princesa— si no hubiera estado despierta aquella voz imponente con la que le demandaron aquello la hubiera despertado de sobresalto. Pasaron unos instantes en los que no se escuchó sonido alguno, Zelda intentaba contener la respiración sabiendo que el capitán todavía estaba al lado suyo.

—Muy bien— un suspiro cansado de su parte se escuchó antes de que ella sintiera como era levantada sin cuidado cual costal para ser cargada sobre el hombro del capitán que sin esfuerzo la llevaba a la salida de aquella pequeña casa.

—¡No, suélteme no quiero! — intentaba en vano zafarse del agarre firme, las patadas y golpes de sus manos no lograban hacer mella en él.

El sol deslumbrante del exterior la hizo perder la orientación por unos instantes, y cuando el capitán la dejó de pie sin cuidado en la tierra causó en ella un pequeño mareo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — demandó osadamente intentando mantener una actitud impasible, aunque estaba aterrada al no saber en dónde se encontraba.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia princesa.

El capitán la sujetó del brazo para que caminara a su lado y no se perdiera de vista. Mientras ella caminaba en silencio observó detenidamente el lugar a dónde fue llevada, era una aldea pequeña, apenas conformada por una veintena de casas un poco más que en Ordon, una posada donde había pasado la noche, una taberna de la que aun con lo temprano que era los ruidos que de ahí provenían se escuchaban perfectamente por la calle que ahora ella recorría y un pequeño mercado conformado por puestos ambulantes colocados en la calle. Era un lugar pequeño, pero constantemente transitaban por la calle algunos viajeros a pie o en los caballos que aprovechaban para dejarlos descansar o beber agua, era al parecer un sitio que servía para que los viajeros adquirieran provisiones y descansaran para que pudieran continuar su viaje hasta la próxima aldea poblada que estaba a días de viaje de distancia.

Observó también a las personas en aquel lugar, los únicos Hylianos eran ellos. —¿En dónde estamos?

El capitán no detuvo su andar ni se molestó en mirarla, lo consideró por unos momentos antes de contestar —No estamos en ninguna parte de Hyrule si es lo que quiere saber.

La cara de Zelda palideció un poco al escuchar aquello, entendiendo que esa fue la razón por la cual no pasaron por Kakariko cuando salieron de Ordon, y ahora lo único que tenía claro era que ya no se encontraban en el reino de Hyrule.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Te duele? — preguntó curioso Talo acercando su rostro al de Link para poder observar sus heridas de cerca.

—¡Auch! — Exclamó Link mientras su cara se torcía en una mueca lastimera ante los toques insistentes del pequeño dedo de Talo que chocaba descuidadamente contra la piel lastimada de su rostro repetidamente.

—Claro que le duele Talo, no ves que luce horriblemente hinchado y morado— intentó defender Beth, sujetando la mano del niño para que dejara de molestarlo. Los niños habían invadido la casa de Uli donde Link había estado durante todo el día, incapaz de marcharse debido a las reprimendas de la mujer que era como una madre para él cada vez que lo intentaba. Los niños formaron un semicírculo a su alrededor sentados en la alfombra frente a hoguera que ahora ardía calentando la sopa en la olla que colgaba sobre ella.

—Gracias Beht— Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez desde los acontecimientos en casa de Hylia, o Zelda como había descubierto que era su verdadero nombre. Intentaba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, pero le era imposible, cada vez que lo intentaba la línea de sus pensamientos terminaban irremediablemente pensando en ella, a pesar de la distracción que le provocaban los niños su rostro todavía tenía un semblante de tristeza notablemente marcado.

Incluso los niños que conversaban y peleaban entre sí, notaron la aflicción en el humor de Link, quien solía compartir con ellos las risas por sus travesuras. Compartieron una mirada de aprobación entre todos antes de que Malo comenzara a hablar.

—¿Por qué se la llevaron Link?, ¿era mala?, ¿hizo algo malo? — los niños lo miraban con inocente interés, esperando atentos a la respuesta que pudiera complacer su curiosidad.

—¿La van a encerrar en un calabozo? — todos miraron a Talo con expresión aterrada, aunque nunca habían visto uno entre las historias que los adultos y ellos mismos solían contar para provocar miedo lo mencionaban como un lugar horriblemente aterrador, eso era suficiente para que los niños se asustaran con la sola idea que ella pudiera haber sido encerrada en un lugar como ese.

—Sí link, cuéntanos, mi madre no me quiere decir que fue lo que pasó— Beth se apoyó con ambas manos frente a ella para poder acercarse más a él, queriendo escuchar mejor lo que Link fuera a responder.

Un ligero rubor se formó en su rostro, estaba consciente de que en estos momentos todos en la aldea sabían hasta el último pormenor de lo sucedido y esperaba que algunos detalles pasaran por desapercibidos —Ella no es mala, ni la van a encerrar, solamente vinieron por ella porque debía regresar a su casa— respondió con un toque de pesar en su voz que no fue captada por los niños.

— ¿Y regresará contigo?, ¿cuándo?

—Ella no va a regresar— respondió seriamente, con su mirada fija en el lento movimiento del fuego, y aunque los niños continuaron haciendo preguntas él ya no les estaba prestando atención.

—¡Fuera de aquí niños!— expresó Uli con la voz imponente de un regaño fingido, apareciendo ante ellos con una mano en la cintura y una expresión de suave molestia, los niños juguetones comenzaron a gritar con fingido miedo y comenzaron a correr buscando cómo salir sin pasar cerca de ella –les dije que te dejaran descansar y que luego los verías, niños traviesos.

—No pasa nada Uli, estoy bien, de hecho, creo que me iré a casa ahora.

—¡Nada de eso! Tú te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te lo ordene— Link se rió resignado, sabiendo que sería imposible regresar a su casa mientras ella estuviera ahí. Se quedó en silencio mientras la observaba ir a la cocina y regresar con algunos utensilios –tengo miedo Link— comenzó a decir con preocupación mientras le servía un plato de sopa de calabaza y se sentaba a su lado –no nos has dicho lo que pasó, y tampoco te queremos obligar, pero Rusl y yo estamos muy preocupados, tenemos miedo de que haya represalias contra ti, de que esos guardias regresen y también te lleven.

Link desvió la mirada, se sentía culpable de causarle preocupaciones a ellos —Descuiden no lo harán. Yo no soy importante para ellos— bajó la mirada, enfocándose en el plato de sopa que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Y qué pasará con ella?, los guardias no sacan a las personas de sus casas sin razón alguna.

—Ella está bien, solo regresó al lugar donde pertenece— Uli entendió que él no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema. No pasó para ella desapercibida la relación que se había formado entre él y aquella chica, incluso habló con Rusl sobre el tema en un par de ocasiones.

—Rusl y yo estaremos ahí cuando quieras hablar al respecto, pero tampoco queremos que te sientas obligado a hacerlo, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y solo queremos que estés bien— terminó de hablar Uli, acariciando con cuidado su cabello despeinado y posteriormente revisar por enésima vez sus heridas.

—Gracias Uli.

Esa misma noche tras discutirlo un poco con ella por fin lo dejó regresar a su casa, pero y aunque trató de evitarlo le fue imposible no ir a la casa de Hylia antes que a la suya, la luz era escasa a esa hora de la noche, pero todavía era capaz de ver en la tierra las huellas de los caballos, no se acercó más allá de donde se encontraban aquellas marcas, se quedó parado ahí, sin ser consciente del tiempo. Su expresión melancólica poco a poco se convirtió en una de molestia, su ceño se frunció y sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Estaba enojado y no sabía si era con ella o con él mismo. Se marchó de aquel lugar con aquel sentimiento consumiendo sus pensamientos y guiando sus acciones.

Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza, en medio de aquella oscuridad nocturna algunos libros que estaban cuidadosamente ordenados en uno de los muebles fueron las primeras víctimas de su ira, un par de ellos salieron volando cruzando la estancia y estrellándose contra el suelo produciendo un ruido seco que le causó una vaga sensación de satisfacción, no la suficiente sin embargo. Salió de su casa con la espada de entrenamiento en su mano, aquel improvisado maniquí de entrenamiento en su jardín sería útil para liberar el coraje que pedía ser expulsado de su interior.

El sonido provocado con cada golpe que azotaba contra el metal de aquel maniquí y la sensación liberante que acompañaba cada estoque comenzaba a relajar su humor, la racionalidad regresando a sus pensamientos. Conforme el esfuerzo realizado mermaba su energía y respiración su enojo se evaporaba lentamente.

Cuando sintió había sido suficiente dejó caer la espada sin cuidado en la tierra para peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás con ambas manos, un poco húmedos ahora por el esfuerzo realizado. No queriendo estar en su casa hizo el camino hasta las orillas del río, la aldea estaba en completo silencio, las ventanas ya no resplandecían con la luz de las velas, por la cantidad de luz de la luna suponía debían ser las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Se sentó a las orillas del río para escuchar el sonido relajante que producía el chapoteo del agua. Y cómo había estado sucediendo durante todo el día los pensamientos que tenían como protagonista a ella comenzaron a inundar su mente —Zelda— pronunció aquel nombre lentamente una y otra vez, intentando empatar el nombre de la princesa de Hyrule con la chica carismática que él conoció. Princesa o no, su recuerdo se negaba a dejar sus pensamientos, estaba presente en más cosas de las que pareciera posible, incluso ahora el río le traía recuerdos sobre ella. De su voz, de sus ojos, de sus manos, de sus labios y especialmente de la noche anterior, el recuerdo de las sensaciones estaba tan fresco en su memoria que le era casi imposible dejar de pensar en ello.

Sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría dormir esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, se quedó ahí hasta que los rayos del amanecer amenazaban con iluminar todo en poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de hacer el recorrido que en los últimos meses se había convertido en familiar Ashei llegó a Ordon bajo el sol del atardecer. Las responsabilidades del castillo de las que no podía librarse le impedían visitar Ordon con la frecuencia que ella deseaba, esta era una visita que intentaba y no pudo hacer desde hace unas semanas. Todo en el castillo se estaba complicando con la despedida del capitán, no sabía qué otras consecuencias podrían surgir si Zelda prolongaba más su autoexilio, por eso en esta ocasión iba con la firme convicción de hacerla regresar al castillo de una vez por todas, ya era suficiente el tiempo que había evadido la realidad. Era el momento de que se encontrara de frente con sus responsabilidades.

Cuando los cascos de su caballo resonaron en la madera del puente que atravesaba el pequeño riachuelo, los niños que jugaban cerca de ahí dejaron de hacerlo para acercarse corriendo a la recién llegada.

—Ashei eres tú.

—Al escuchar tu caballo pensamos que eran más de esos soldados que vinieron el otro día para llevarse a Hylia.

— ¿Qué? — las palabras de Ashei salieron por inercia y sin emoción, pero sus pensamientos ya estaban procesando las implicaciones de las palabras del niño.

—Tenían unos caballos muy fuertes, así como el tuyo, y con los mismos símbolos en esa cosa —señaló Talo a la flanquera metálica que tenía grabado el emblema de la familia real.

—¿Dónde está Link?

—Estaba en casa de Uli ayer por la tarde porque ella estaba curando sus heridas, pero yo creo que ya está en su casa, todavía le duele la cara— le comentó Beth que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y sin acercarse demasiado.

Ashei se frotó el puente de la nariz con frustración, no era nada bueno lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones con la poca pero contundente información que los niños le habían proporcionado. Habían venido por Zelda, y quién fuera que lo hizo tenía un caballo de guerra como el suyo, con los símbolos de la familia real, y Link estaba aparentemente lastimado. Todo pintaba como una desastrosa combinación, estaba casi segura de que malas noticias eran las únicas que link le podría dar.

Hizo el recorrido del sendero que llevaba al rancho más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hubiera hecho, deteniéndose en la casa que Zelda había ocupado solo para corroborar, y en efecto, la casa estaba vacía, la cama desordenada y sus cosas todavía en los muebles. No se había llevado nada, la sacaron sin avisarle, y por el estado de Link seguramente a la fuerza.

Link salió del establo a su encuentro antes de que ella siquiera lo llamara, con clara consternación en su rostro. Él escuchó los pasos resonantes del caballo y rápidamente salió a su encuentro, el nerviosismo de lo ocurrido todavía estaba presente.

—¿Dónde está Hylia? — preguntó de manera directa una vez que bajó de su caballo para poder hablar con él, la situación comenzaba a ser preocupante para ella.

—No tienes que encubrirla más Ashei, la princesa ya regresó al castillo, la guardia real vino por ella hace casi dos días.

Ashei se frotó el puente de la nariz y la frente, su expresión preocupada se tornó en una de molestia y una larga lista de maldiciones salieron de ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué pasa Ashei?— inquirió Link al verla en ese estado de inquietud.

—No llevaron a Zelda al castillo— Ashei soltó un suspiro con frustración.

El rostro de Link mostraba la evidente confusión que sentía, el vio a los guardias reales, incluso la misma princesa los reconoció como tal —¿Y entonces dónde está?

—Es precisamente ese el problema. Quien vino por ella es el excomandante de la guardia real, fue despedido por el rey hace unos días por su incompetencia para encontrar a la princesa, el capitán estaba furioso con rey ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Había información que no terminaba de comprender del todo pero lo único que estaba claro en la mente de Link era que Zelda estaba en peligro —Prepararé a Epona.

—Avisaré a mi tío Rusl.

Una vez que los tres estaban en la misma sincronía respecto a la información y sin demorarse emprendieron el viaje rumbo a Kakariko, los guardias tuvieron que pasar por ahí para salir de los espesos bosques de Farone y una carabina de soldados con hermosos caballos y brillantes armaduras era un hecho difícil de ignorar, alguien tuvo que verlos en su camino de regreso, a partir de la información que pudieran obtener de ahí establecerían un plan de acción.

El lugar donde sabían podían obtener esa información y preguntaron en primer lugar fue en la taberna de Telma, casi vacía a esas horas de la mañana —Sí, yo vi a los soldados hace dos días, uno de ellos estuvo aquí en la taberna por unos momentos— comentaba Dan cada vez más nervioso, sintiendo la mirada fija de los tres que escuchaban atentos cada palabra, sus rostros con esa marcada seriedad no hacían más que incrementar la ansiedad en él.

—Estoy segura de que tomaron el camino rumbo a Ordon— Comentó Telma acercándose a la barra para unirse a la plática –algo muy curioso teniendo en cuenta que la aldea es muy tranquila, no se me ocurrió que asuntos podrían tener ellos ahí.

—¿Y de regreso no estuvieron aquí, no llevaban con ellos a Hylia? — preguntó Link ansioso.

Telma lo meditó por unos momentos apoyando su mentón en uno de sus puños –Ahora que lo mencionas, no supe nada de ellos después de eso y tampoco los vi regresar.

—Yo tampoco los vi nuevamente— complementó Dan a la información que daba su madre –estoy seguro de que no volvieron a pasar por aquí.

—Si no pasaron por aquí de regreso, la única explicación posible es que se hayan internado en los bosques, pero no tendría mucho sentido que se recluyeran ahí, a menos…— Rusl miraba a Ashei detenidamente, esperando que ella comentara sus propias conclusiones.

—Que no tengan la intención de quedarse en los bosques sino atravesarlos— complementó Ashei el comentario de Rusl, ella estaba tensa, dudando entre creer a las personas del pueblo e internarse a los bosques, o partir rumbo al castillo para regresar con un escuadrón de soldados que ayudaran en la búsqueda, teniendo en cuenta de que eso le tomaría al menos un día entero.

—Solo hay una ruta posible para salir del bosque, la aldea más cercana después de eso ya no le pertenece a Hyrule, he estado ahí una vez antes, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy casi seguro de que esa pequeña zona sigue habitada, debemos alcanzarlos ahí, si no lo hacemos les perderemos la pista.

—Nos llevan dos días de ventaja en el camino y pensando que los alcanzaríamos, no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos solo nosotros, evidentemente no se rendirán y se entregarán por su voluntad, necesitamos apoyo.

—Yo iré al castillo— se ofreció Rusl, —ustedes dos pueden seguirlos, notificaré al castillo y me reuniré con ustedes lo más pronto posible. Link conoce el camino — el aludido asintió con firmeza –enviaré al águila a buscarte para encontrar su ubicación cuando regrese con el apoyo.

Después de haber trazado aquel improvisado plan, Rusl partió sin perder el tiempo hacia el castillo montando a Ly. Link y Ashei emprendieron el camino hacia el sendero del bosque, Epona lideraba aquella cabalgata, imponiendo un ritmo veloz, seguido por Ashei en su montura que le seguía perfectamente el paso a la yegua que le llevaba una pequeña ventaja, familiarizándose con el camino que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Link sostenía las riendas con tensión, en su cara un ceño fruncido por la preocupación que se apoderó de él desde que Ashei le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba Zelda y la ansiedad se incrementaba en la medida que pasaba el tiempo y sentía que no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido.

A pesar de que recorrieron el camino sin contratiempos cuando llegaron a la aldea en los límites fronterizos de Hyrule con el reino vecino el sol del atardecer ya se estaba ocultando, las personas encendían las velas para iluminar sus pequeños hogares y las antorchas que iluminaban los caminos de tierra ahora poco transitados y lleno de marcas de herraduras de los caballos.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a investigar en los pocos negocios que apenas y cerraban sus puertas a los clientes. Los habitantes los miraban con recelo cuando se acercaban, sospechando de las intenciones por las cuales preguntaban por una chica de cabello castaño corto y seis hombres que la acompañaban, podría decirse que tenían miedo de verse involucrados en asuntos de los cuales pudieran resultar afectados, pero al ver la sincera desesperación y la angustia con la que Link preguntaba por Zelda, muchos de ellos le platicaban lo que habían visto, esperando fuera de ayuda en su causa de encontrarla.

—Parece que estuvieron aquí hasta ayer en la tarde, después de eso nadie los vio— comentó Link cuando se encontró con Ashei en uno de los caminos ahora prácticamente desiertos, el ajetreo de la aldea cesó al caer completamente la noche.

—El dueño de la posada me dijo lo mismo, al principio no quería dar información sobre sus clientes, pero al decirle que soy de la guardia de Hyrule accedió a darme información, se quedaron toda una noche y se fueron a medio día.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre Zelda?

—No exactamente pero por lo que puedo deducir, ella está bien, de lo contrario sin duda me lo hubiera comentado.

La ansiedad de Link se calmó un poco y solo por un momento al escucharla. Un leve alivio para calmar su preocupación.

—Al parecer, las personas que suelen pasar por aquí tienen siempre la intención de dirigirse hacia el noreste.

—Sí, eso también me lo dijeron algunas personas a las que les pregunté. Debemos darnos prisa, si no nos detenemos a descansar por la noche quizá los podremos alcanzar antes de que lleguen a la siguiente zona poblada— Link ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de su acompañante cuando se dirigió a buscar los caballos.

Ashei por su parte no protestó, aunque sería lo ideal para los caballos tomar un descanso, la decisión de Link parecía ahora la más acertada.

Cabalgaron toda la noche, a ritmo apresurado ahora que podían por el terreno abierto de los campos pastosos y libres del follaje espeso de los bosques. Durante las primeras horas de la día apenas cuando los primeros rayos de luz asomaban por el horizonte Link y Ashei se toparon con un amable campesino que les dio las indicaciones para llegar a la siguiente aldea, Link estaba seguro que ahí encontrarían a Zelda, habían estado cabalgando por muchas horas seguidas y a un ritmo que comenzaba a ser extenuante, todo ese esfuerzo sería recompensado con la reducción de la distancia entre los soldados y ellos.

Llegaron antes de mediodía, agotados por toda la travesía a marcha forzada, Link nunca se había esforzado tanto en un viaje, ni había hecho que Epona se esforzara tanto tampoco. Acarició sus crines inmediatamente después de bajarse –Buena chica— le decía con cariño mientras la acariciaba con agradecimiento, ella solo resoplaba cansada y se dejaba consentir por su dueño. El corcel de Ashei en cambio, acostumbrado a los largos recorridos estaba notablemente menos agotado.

Aquella aldea era mucho más grande y poblada que la primera en la frontera con Hyrule, y eso lo pudieron notar desde la distancia. Estaba compuesta de muchas casas, ya no solo de techo bajo, algunas incluso eran edificaciones que alcanzaban los tres pisos, y el comercio notablemente más desarrollado, tiendas de comestibles, posadas, tabernas, restaurantes, y muchos otros tipos de negocios eran visitados por las personas que transitaban aquellas bulliciosas calles, las que Link y Ashei comenzaron a recorrer.

—Bien, si esperamos encontrarlos aquí debemos empezar a buscar inmediatamente, aprovechemos la luz del día— comentó Link con determinación dejando de lado el cansancio físico y mental que sentía en esos momentos.

—Estoy de acuerdo— apuntó Ashei –Pero creo que será necesario dejar que los caballos descansen, además cuánto menos llamemos la atención será mucho mejor. Ashei sabiendo de la impaciencia de Link en esos momentos se encargó de los caballos, dejando que él comenzara la búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La desesperación de Link incrementaba en cada momento, con cada vez que creía verla entre la multitud y resultaba ser una equivocación, con cada cabellera castaña que llamaba su atención y revivía sus esperanzas. Gritó varias veces su nombre al creer verla caminando entre las transitadas calles.

Recorrió calle tras calle durante varias horas, mirando con atención a las personas, prestando atención a cualquier mínimo detalle o indicio de que ella o los guardias estuvieran ahí, o, aunque no quería pensarlo, también en la posibilidad de que ya no estuvieran más en ese lugar, de que ellos llegaran tarde a su encuentro, se detuvo en la calle por un momento cuando ese pensamiento apareció, las personas seguían pasando, esquivándolo. Los efectos del cansancio haciendo mella en su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que amenazaba con teñirse con los colores del atardecer sin darle el tiempo suficiente para que él concluyera su búsqueda. Cuando bajó la mirada su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se cortó de golpe, fue un segundo, un destello de una escena ante sus ojos y que fugaz se esfumó, pero estaba casi seguro de haberla visto a la distancia, sin dudar ni un segundo comenzó a seguirla, mirando solo su cabellera de cabello castaño que sobresalía sobre algunas personas y se escondía entre la altura de otras tantas. Casi corría entre las personas, chocando sin cuidado con algunas de ellas, sin escuchar los insultos de disgusto cuando sus hombros las empujaban —¡Zelda!— le gritó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba ella no se giró, siguió caminando como si su voz no se hubiera escuchado, aunque algunas personas cerca de ellos se giraron al oírlo —¡Zelda!— volvió a gritar, pero esta vez y ahora que estaba más cerca la tomó del antebrazo obligándola a frenarse de golpe y girar en el acto. El semblante de Link se contrajo con decepción al ver que no era ella –lo siento— comentó apenado, soltando el brazo de aquella chica que confundida se alejó, volteando hacia él un par de veces antes de perderse entre las calles.

Soltó un suspiro con frustración dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás casi con resignación, la noche se aproximaba peligrosamente. El chillido de un águila que se acercaba y comenzaba a sobrevolar la zona apareció en su campo de visión, Link la reconoció de inmediato, Rusl la había enviado, eso significaba que pronto más hombres se unirían a la búsqueda. Rápidamente ubicó con la mirada alguna edificación con la altura suficiente para que el águila aterrizara sin perturbar a las personas.

Escaló sin ninguna dificultad hasta estar en el techo del segundo piso de un edificio que estaba en los límites de la aldea y que era rodeado solo por un grupo reducido de casas, silbó para llamar la atención de aquella ave que correspondiendo a su llamado chilló nuevamente mientras se dirigía directamente a él, aterrizando en su brazo recubierto de aquellos vendajes que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar en su trabajo, aquella ave esperó paciente mientas Link desataba el pequeño pergamino enrollado y atado en su pata. El águila ascendió nuevamente, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer comenzó a volar en círculos cerca de Link mientras este leía el mensaje.

 _El rey está enterado. Vamos en camino._

Link escribió con un pequeño trozo de carboncillo en ese mismo papel la ubicación donde se encontraban.

Cuando el águila descendió a su brazo nuevamente Link ató el papel de la misma manera cómo había llegado y con un empuje de su brazo el ave emprendió el viaje de regreso hasta donde Rusl la esperaba. Él se quedó ahí por unos instantes observando gran parte de la aldea. Al bajar la mirada hacia una de las pocas casas circundantes fue capaz de ver al hombre que inmediatamente reconoció como el soldado que lo golpeó, caminando junto con otro de los hombres que lo acompañaban aquel día. Con la mirada los siguió atento, ubicando la casa donde se metieron. Su determinación se reanimó por completo.

Momentos después Ashei y él ya se encontraban frente a esa casa, a una distancia prudente para poder vigilar cualquier movimiento sin ser vistos como sospechosos.

—Rusl y los soldados ya vienen en camino.

Ashei notó el tono de impaciencia con el que Link pronunció cada palabra, cómo si dudara entre esperarlos o entrar de una vez en ese momento para sacar a Zelda –Debemos ser prudentes, no podemos arriesgar la integridad de Zelda, y la de nosotros claro— cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna se giró para quedar completamente frente a él, y mostrándose tan imponente como lo hacía con los soldados bajo sus órdenes le reiteró sus palabras –Hablo en serio Link, actuando imprudentemente no lograremos nada, si acaso obtendrás que te maten, si el capitán sirvió para el rey no fue solo porque a este le cayera bien, debemos tener cuidado.

—Entiendo— respondió resignado, desviando la mirada a otra parte.

—Revisaré el perímetro, regreso enseguida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zelda esperaba con impaciencia, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta de madera, queriendo escuchar lo que hablaban aquellos hombres del otro lado de la habitación donde había sido recluida, esperaba que todo quedara en silencio para poder hacer su movimiento, no se resignaría a quedarse sin hacer nada, estaba sola, no había manera de que su padre y su hermana se enteraran de la situación y Ashei no le dijo cuando regresaría a Ordon, por lo que suponía tampoco sabía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, y las esperanzas de que Link acudiera en su búsqueda eran ahora casi inexistentes, no tenía otra alternativa, debía encontrar la forma de liberarse por ella misma.

Llevaba horas parada en la misma posición, con su sentido del oído agudizado y la mirada fija en la luz de las velas que se lograba colar por debajo de la puerta, con el paso del tiempo las voces de las pláticas de los hombres eran cada vez menos, suponía que algunos ya no se encontraban en la sala, ya solo podía escuchar las voces de dos de ellos y una de ellas era la grave voz del capitán. Sus manos se apretaron con nerviosismo cuando ya no fue capaz de escucharlos, el momento se acercaba, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que liberó en silencio. Segundos después la luz de las velas fue apagada, se escucharon pasos alejándose y después los ruidos cesaron por completo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando que el ruido que producía el crujir de la madera no perturbara a los guardias, sus nervios no podían ser más mientras lentamente salía hacia el umbral de la sala de aquella casa, todo estaba en la más completa oscuridad y silencio, no era capaz de ver nada, el viento soplaba en ráfagas intermitentes que movían las cortinas de vez en cuando y dejaba entrar un poco de luz de la luna en cenit, lo poco que pudo ver en aquella habitación fue gracias a eso.

Caminó con cuidado, queriendo evitar que sus pasos resonaran, la luz de la luna entró nuevamente y ella fue capaz de ver la puerta que estaba casi segura era la de la salida, su corazón retumbaba con cada paso y el miedo le dictaba que saliera corriendo sin importarle nada y sin mirar atrás. Caminó a tientas cuando creía cerca la puerta, extendió su brazo para intentar alcanzarla.

El sonido metálico de la cerradura se escuchó estrepitoso en medio de aquel silencio, cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con esa acción el ruido sería menor, cuando pasó el suficiente tiempo en que al parecer nadie se percató comenzó abrir la puerta, el aire frío de la noche se coló por la pequeña abertura, podía sentir de cerca la satisfacción de la libertad. Salió con cuidado, sin mirar atrás.

—Eres todo un problema niña —Zelda dio un salto por el susto y al girarse se encontró con el capitán detrás de ella, parecía que todo este tiempo la estuvo esperando —créeme cuando te digo que estoy siendo condescendiente contigo — la fuerte mano de él se cerró sin medir la fuerza en el brazo de Zelda y con un tirón la obligó a retroceder los pasos que alcanzó a dar en su intento fallido de huida.

— ¡Suélteme! — Zeda gritó con desesperación lo más fuerte que su voz le permitió, usando su mano libre para intentar fallidamente liberarse del firme agarre —¡Déjeme ir!— volvió a gritar usando la fuerza en todo su cuerpo para empujarse lejos de él.

—¡La princesa le acaba de dar una orden!— la voz de Link era demandante y firme, como toda su expresión facial y corporal.

—Link— A pesar de la situación en la que se reencontraban, Zelda no podía estar más feliz de verlo, todo parecía menos agobiante ahora que él estaba con ella.

—No hagas esto niño, no arriesgues tu seguridad, regresa a tu aldea, este no es un asunto que te concierna en lo mínimo.

—Me llevaré a la princesa conmigo— declaró Link contundente.

El capitán rió por lo bajo, los soldados aparecieron uno a uno a su lado, con sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus espadas, esperando la orden para atacar a aquel aldeano —Encárguense de él— dijo sin más interés en la situación, dando la vuelta para regresar arrastrando a Zelda junto con él, que ahora intentaba aún más desesperadamente liberarse.

* * *

.

.

¡Perdón por demorarme tanto con esta actualización, pero aquí la tienen por fin!

Un capítulo más cerca del final :´D

Y como siempre (y que no me canso de repetir), muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar esta historia a favoritos o por seguirla, ¡lo aprecio bastante! :D

* * *

 **¡UNA COSA MÁS!**

 **(¡RESPUESTA A ZEEKLAERERS!)**

Quiero responder a su **VoiceChallenge,** el cual publicó en una de sus últimas actualizaciones de su fanfic **Diosa del Destino,** si no son seguidores de esa historia (Archer se las recomienda mucho, por cierto) y no leyeron de que va, este reto trata de ponerle voces a los personajes protagónicos de nuestras historias utilizando como referencia los trabajos realizados por los actores de doblaje (español o inglés).

Basándome en las características de mis personajes las voces que elegí fueron las siguientes:

Para **Zelda:** La voz del personaje " _ **Hermione Granger"**_ de la película _ **"Harry Potter (El cáliz de fuego)"**_ **,** interpretada por la actriz de doblaje **Leyla Rangel.**

Para **Link:** La voz del personaje " _ **Ethan Wate"**_ de la película _ **"Hermosas Criaturas",**_ interpretado por el actor de doblaje **Alejandro Orozco.** (Amo su voz)

Para **Ashei:** La voz del personaje _ **"Shira"**_ dela película " _ **La era de Hielo 4"**_ interpretada por la actriz de doblaje **Dulce Guerrero.**

Para **Ilia:** La voz del personaje _ **"Ayame"**_ **,** del anime _ **"Inuyasha"**_ interpretada por la actriz de doblaje **Patricia Acevedo**

Para **Dan:** La voz del personaje **"Goten",** del anime **"Dragon Ball GT"** interpretado por el actor de doblaje **Víctor Ugarte.** (Igualmente amo la voz de este señor)

Este reto fue algo divertido de hacer debo decir.

Y ustedes, ¿Ya habían pensado que voz le quedaría bien a los personajes?

Si a alguien por ahí le interesa hacerlo anímense y compartan sus resultados n.n

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo Aprendí de ti**

* * *

Uno de los guardias se acercó a él lo suficiente para colocarse en posición de ataque, con su espada desenfundada y listo para atacar —Trata de no moverte niño, así terminaremos con esto rápido – sus palabras estaban cargadas de una confianza mezclada con burla al ver que su rival sería un simple aldeano que no parecía tener ningún tipo de entrenamiento para el combate.

Link desenvainó el arma que portaba consigo con determinación y el soldado se sorprendió, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de consternación al ver que el arma que Link sostenía era una espada forjada exclusivamente para la guardia real, exactamente como la que él tenía, en su empuñadura el característico emblema de la familia real resplandecía en el metal dorado. Ashei le había prestado esa espada previniendo cualquier incidente que se pudiera desatar y Link se viera forzado a luchar.

—¿En dónde conseguiste eso?, ¿acaso la has robado?, sí, debe ser eso — Link se mantuvo imperturbable ante las palabras del soldado, en posición de ataque y con la mirada fija, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dando a entender que no tenía la mínima intención de distraerse de su objetivo.

Sintiéndose ofendido por haber sido ignorado en sus preguntas el soldado comenzó con el inevitable enfrentamiento, con ataques lentos y espaciados, como si estuviera midiendo las capacidades de Link que cuidaba su defensa y solo se dedicaba a detener los ataques de la espada de su enemigo.

El capitán que esperaba aquello no le llevase al soldado más de unos segundos se detuvo al escuchar el sonido metálico de las espadas chocando violentamente. Zelda también miraba en esa dirección con desesperación, preocupada por la seguridad de Link.

—Vamos, no estés jugando con el chico— se escuchó decir a uno de los soldados que miraba impaciente a su compañero que no lograba vencer a su oponente —si no eres capaz de hacerlo apártate y deja que alguno de nosotros lo hagamos por ti— después de la provocación de aquellas palabras los ataques que Link debía detener eran más rápidos, uno tras otro sin darle la oportunidad de contrarrestar.

Eran tan veloces los ataques de aquel soldado que Link comenzó a retroceder intentando evitar aquella afilada hoja que pasaba peligrosamente cerca de él y que se esforzaba por ver con apenas la cantidad de luz que proporcionaba la luna de aquella madrugada. Fue incapaz de esquivar algunos de ellos completamente y unos pequeños cortes que no eran de gravedad rasgaron su ropa y su piel superficialmente. En un movimiento equívoco al intentar esquivar uno de los ataques, la espada de Link salió volando y él terminó derribado en el suelo, cayendo de costado descuidadamente, buscó con la mirada desesperadamente el lugar donde quedó su espada pero al hacerlo lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue la bota del soldado pisando la hoja afilada para evitar que él la levantara.

Había sido derrotado.

—Parece que sabes cómo defenderte— la punta de la espada de su rival estaba peligrosamente cerca de su garganta mientras el hombre hablaba —lástima que no lo suficiente— por instinto los ojos de Link se cerraron, anticipando el corte que el hombre haría en su piel, pero los abrió de inmediato al escuchar el sonido metálico de dos espadas colisionando.

—¡Te dije que no hicieras nada! — Ashei apareció frente a él, molesta por la insolencia de Link, la espada del soldado con el que había estado luchando momentos atrás salió volando fuera de su alcance provocando que este retrocediera y dejara libre la espada de Link que sin dudarlo ni perder el tiempo la recogió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Ashei reconoció a cada uno de los soldados que ahora estaban listos para atacarla a ella también, ataques que no se hicieron esperar y la batalla donde estaban en clara desventaja comenzó. Ashei era una guerrera astuta y hábil, acostumbrada el estilo de batalla que mostraban, era el típico del entrenamiento que recibían los cadetes en el castillo, pronto fue capaz de desarmar y sin herirlo mortalmente dejar fuera de combate a uno de ellos, para los soldados restantes eran más que conocidas las habilidades de ella y ahora su confianza estaba drásticamente disminuida, conscientes de que intentar ganarle requeriría algo más que suerte.

Atacaron con agresividad, intentando deshacer aquella defensa perfecta que mantenía con seguridad Ashei, Link ahora con mayor determinación y confianza de la espada en su mano fue capaz de luchar al ritmo que imponían sus adversarios.

Tras varios minutos todos ellos fueron desarmados y vencidos, sus ataques fueron insuficientes.

El sol de un nuevo día comenzaba a salir, iluminando los vestigios de la lucha librada, algunos soldados heridos, otros inconscientes, y el capitán que sujetaba a la princesa con fuerza, enojado por incompetencia de sus soldados. Su mente trazaba un plan de acción para deshacerse de los dos ahora que la ventaja estaba a favor de ellos.

—Esto acaba aquí capitán, es mejor que se rinda ahora— la voz de Ashei era firme, mirándolo directamente tratando de imponerse a quien fuer alguna vez su superior.

Él sólo rió descaradamente ante lo que consideró un intento de amenaza su parte—Un soldado no se rinde hasta que haya agotado su último recurso— ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería y había esperado que el capitán no recurriera a eso para detenerlos, jaló a Zelda más cerca de él, sujetándola ante su cuerpo para que quedara de frente a ellos, con su cabeza levantada y el filo de su espada cerca de su cuello —fue estúpido lo que hicieron, no debieron interponerse.

—¡Libérala! — gritó Link furioso al ver el miedo en la mirada de Zelda que paralizada por el miedo y el impacto de sentir la muerte cerca estaba callada y dócil. Dio dos pasos intentando acercarse a ellos pero fue detenido por una amenaza verbal imponente y que en definitiva le causó pavor.

—No te acerques, su cuello es tan frágil y mi espada no dudará en cortarla si veo que alguno da un paso más.

Ashei lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo, era una situación delicada, ahora más que nunca debían proceder con mucha cautela.

—Dejen sus armas— era evidente la satisfacción del capitán al pronunciar aquello y ver en los rostros de los dos la desesperación por su intento de rescate fallido, y que ahora como siempre debió ser se resignaban a seguir sus órdenes. Las espadas cayeron al suelo casi al mismo tiempo.

—No se atrevan a seguirme— comenzó a caminar llevándose a Zelda consigo, buscando el caballo más cercano y sin dejar de mirar a sus rivales que todavía frustrados lo miraban con odio. —Súbete— le ordenó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de uno, en ese momento, pensando en que si obedecía podría ser la última vez que podría ver a Link la determinación la hizo actuar, en un acto de mera valentía ocasionado por la adrenalina del momento Zelda impactó su codo lo más fuerte que pudo en la mandíbula del capitán, esperando que eso le diera el suficiente tiempo para correr hasta Link, pero ella no fue capaz de dar siquiera un paso, como ya había sucedido antes, aquel golpe no causó más que el capitán moviera su cabeza un poco y que su ira se incrementara.

—Eres una…— la mano de capitán sujetó con fuerza su cuello impidiendo el paso del aire y provocando que Zelda desesperada se aferrara a su brazo en un inútil intento de liberarse, entonces ante la mirada horrorizada de ella levantó su espada, acomodándola horizontalmente contra la piel de su garganta, Link sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, debía detenerlo, pero a la distancia a la que estaba le sería imposible llegar a tiempo.

El sonido de un arco siendo disparado se escuchó entonces, una flecha desgarró el aire e inmediatamente el capitán emitió un grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo había sido atravesado por una flecha a la que le siguió otra que se incrustó en su hombro, soltó su espada para intentar sacar la flecha de su carne. Zelda quedó atónita ante aquella escena, incapaz de moverse, todavía con el miedo inundando su cuerpo.

—¡Zelda! — el grito de Link la sacó de aquel trance y solo entonces pudo alejarse de aquel hombre que sangraba y gruñía de dolor. Corrió a su encuentro, respondiendo aquel abrazo desesperado que él le ofrecía.

Ashei soltó un suspiro de alivio, siguiendo la trayectoria de las flechas pudo ver a la distancia un grupo de soldados que se acercaban en una cabalgata veloz, los refuerzos liderados por Rusl habían llegado, y en el momento más oportuno, sin duda la suerte había estado de su parte.

Viéndose rodeado y aunque el capitán herido intentó huir los soldados rápidamente lo apresaron.

—¿Llegamos a tiempo? — Rusl se detuvo junto a su sobrina, observando la escena, los soldados derribados, Ashei cansada y evidentemente tensa, el antiguo capitán que ahora vociferaba contra los soldados que ataban sus manos y en medio de todo aquel caos Link aferrándose en un abrazo a la princesa.

—No pudieron ser más oportunos— contestó Ashei.

Los brazos de Zelda se aferraban con desesperación a la espalda de Link como si de no hacerlo desaparecería, él acariciaba su cabello y ocasionalmente depositaba un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza —¿Estás bien? — le preguntó por fin después de unos momentos en que ninguno pronunció palabra para dedicarse a sentir la presencia del otro.

—Tenía mucho miedo— confesó todavía con un deje de temblor en su voz.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien ahora.

Después de prepararse emprendieron el viaje de regreso sin demora, queriendo llegar lo antes posible al castillo, si cabalgaban con velocidad quizá lograrían llegar a media noche y así no tendrían la necesidad de acampar en los campos abiertos con los peligros que eso implicaba, además de que llevaban consigo a los prisioneros de lo cuales los guardias se encargaron, en sus condiciones les era imposible poner resistencia.

A pesar de los argumentos de Ashei para persuadirla y por insistencia de Zelda ella viajaría con Link montando a Epona. Iba sentada frente a él, con sus dos piernas a uno de los costados de la yegua, se acomodó lánguidamente en su pecho, acercándose lo más que podía, sintiendo su calor y observando la profundidad de sus ojos azules, mirada que tanto extrañó, lo había extrañado tanto que incluso teniéndolo ahora a su lado todavía le parecía insuficiente.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? — lo miró preocupada, no había pronunciado palabra desde que comenzaron a cabalgar y su ropa estaba rasgada en algunas partes y pequeñas manchas de sangre se notaban a través de ellas, sus ojos estaban notablemente enmarcados por unas ojeras profundas y en la piel de sus mejillas pálidas apenas se empezaba a difuminar los moretones de los golpes recibidos aquel día en Ordon.

Él bajó la mirada para observarla por un momento antes de responder tranquilamente —No te preocupes por mí, lo estoy— sus labios se apretaron fuertemente para que un " _ahora que estás conmigo"_ no saliera de ellos _._ Aunque le dolía aceptarlo él sabía que no tenía caso seguir alimentando su corazón con un amor que no tenía posibilidades. Creía que cuánto menos se aferrara a ella menos dolería su despedida. Desvió su mirada hacia el camino nuevamente y su rostro adquirió un semblante de notoria seriedad.

Ella no sabía lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos, pero la indiferencia que él estaba mostrando en estos momentos hacía que su corazón se estremeciera en dolor, ella tenía la culpa, lo sabía, todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado lo causó ella —Perdóname— dijo con voz temblorosa —Perdóname —le repitió, Link sintió como sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su camisa cuando decía aquello y todo su rostro se pegó a él.

—Ni siquiera me debes pedir eso, pero si es algo que necesites oír, te perdono— contestó con seguridad, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

Zelda sonrió sin apartarse de él, al contrario, pegó más su cuerpo, todo lo que la posición en que estaba le permitía, inhaló lenta y audiblemente en su cuello, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, el aire tibio de su boca golpeó la piel de él, recordando a los guardias detrás de ellos regresó a su postura reprimiendo el deseo que tenía de besarle. Link era más que consciente de sus acciones, sabía que sus ojos lo miraban anhelantes, por eso no quería bajar la mirada, porque si se encontraba con la de ella su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse dejaría de existir.

Ella no dijo nada más, él tampoco, recorrieron en silencio los caminos de espesa vegetación de los bosques de Farone y los campos extensos de Hyrule.

El tiempo parecía ser el enemigo de Link en estos últimos días, primero parecía transcurrir cruelmente cada segundo cuando inició su búsqueda y ahora parecía diluirse rápidamente cuanto más se acercaba el momento en que llegaran al castillo y sucediera su inminente separación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

llegaron a su destino pasada la media noche, Epona se detuvo justo en los adoquines de la entrada de la ciudadela, los caballos de los guardias pasaron a su lado dejándolo atrás, Ashei se dio cuenta de ello pero decidió ignorarlo y continuó avanzando junto con el resto de los guardias, aunque no sabia los detalles había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o pasó entre ellos dos.

—¿Está todo bien? — Rusl se detuvo a su lado, solo el tiempo suficiente para ver el gesto de afirmación silencioso de Link, al entender que deseaba un poco de privacidad continuó su camino.

En algún punto del trayecto el cansancio consumió las pocas energías que le quedaban a Zelda y se quedó dormida, con su mano sosteniendo todavía fuertemente la tela de la camisa de Link, negándose a alejarse de él incluso entre el sueño. En esos momentos su rostro estaba sereno y él la miró todo lo posible, queriendo grabar su recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente.

Ahora que no necesitaba sujetar las riendas de Epona acarició con su mano libre el cabello de ella, pasó sus dedos por toda la longitud de los cortos mechones castaños y sonrió con melancolía, sus dedos se deslizaron por sus mejillas que comenzaban a recobrar su característico tono rosado. El dolor incrementaba en su pecho con cada roce que sus dedos hacían en la piel de sus labios y nariz, acercó su rostro a su cuello inhalando su aroma, deseaba poder ser algún hechicero del tiempo y controlarlo a su antojo para poder repetir este momento una y otra vez, en el que todavía estaban juntos, en el que ella no sería para él la princesa de Hyrule, en el que ella era todavía simplemente Hylia, su Hylia.

Luchó contra él mismo para controlar su dolor y no dejar escapar las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos, una batalla que perdió, un par de ellas tuvieron que ser limpiadas con su puño. Sabiendo que no lo podía escuchar pero sin querer separase de ella sin antes decirlo comenzó a hablar —Ya es el momento princesa, ya no podrás regresar conmigo a Ordon y en tu vida como la princesa para mí no hay lugar— besó su frente con cuidado, demorándose hasta que se sintió satisfecho —gracias, por enseñarme lo que no sabía hacía falta en mi vida, yo ni siquiera entendía lo que era el amor antes de conocerte y aun así el mío ya te pertenecía, te estaba esperando, tú eres la definición que le puedo dar al amor – sin poder resistirlo más sus labios se unieron a los de ella, la besó lento y con cuidado, sin querer despertarla, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para guardar el recuerdo de esa hermosa sensación y con un último abrazo continuó su camino.

Ashei y Rusl lo esperaban para seguir avanzando, los tres entraron juntos por las enormes puertas del castillo que lo separaba de la ciudadela, varios soldados estaban dispuestos en los jardines de la entrada principal algunos encargándose de iluminar lo suficiente con antorchas y otros ocupándose de los soldados acusados de alta traición. Zelda despertó justo en el momento en que su padre bajaba las escaleras para acudir a su encuentro, Hilda con su embarazo avanzado bajaba a un ritmo más lento los escalones con la ayuda de Ravio quien la sujetaba del brazo.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron a despertar fue a Link, se sintió feliz, pero poco duro esa felicidad al ser poco a poco más consciente de su alrededor, estaban en el castillo. Antes de que fuera capaz de hacer sintió como la separaban de los brazos de Link para ponerla de pie frente a las escaleras.

—¡Zelda!

—Padre— no hubo tiempo de más palabras, los brazos de su padre la retenían con fuerza cerca de él mientras recitaba palabras de agradecimiento a las diosas por su regreso. Hilda y Ravio pronto se unieron, sintiéndose aliviados de verla de regreso y a salvo. Los soldados comenzaron a marcharse, despejando el lugar y llevándose consigo a los custodios.

Ashei se mantuvo al margen, dejándolos tener aquel momento familiar tranquilamente, en cambio se acercó a Rusl y a Link que ahora se mantenían a una distancia prudente —No saben lo mucho que agradezco su ayuda, sin ustedes no sé qué hubiera sido de Zelda, estoy seguro que su padre se los compensará de alguna manera también.

—No hay nada que agradecer porque no hicimos nada extraordinario, solo lo correcto – decía Rusl mientras desmontaba a Ly.

— ¿regresarán ya a Ordon?, pueden quedarse a descansar aquí al menos está noche.

—Lo agradezco, pero será mejor que regresemos de una vez, es lo mejor, de seguro todos por allá están preocupados por nosotros— respondió Rusl por ambos ya que Link no parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que Ashei decía.

—Al menos Llévese a Ly, viajarán más rápido, podrá traerlo después.

—De acuerdo, lo traeré de regreso lo más pronto posible.

—Vayámonos ya Rusl, cuánto más temprano lleguemos a casa mejor— comentó con Link con un semblante serio y evidente urgencia por salir de aquel lugar. Aunque tratara de disimularlo era obvio que su mirada estaba fija en la escena que protagonizaban la familia real. Su mirada fue descubierta por Hilda que se detuvo un momento a observarlo, ese chico le parecía familiar, aunque no lograba recordar de dónde, por su parte Link la recordaba perfectamente de aquella ocasión en que la vio en el consultorio del médico de la ciudadela, y también lo recordaba a él, al hombre que ahora la sujetaba cuidadosamente del brazo, él era quien había estado siguiendo a Hylia por la ciudadela. Lo que la princesa le había contado de su vida adquiría un nuevo sentido al observar la escena, se podría decir que lo entendía ahora.

Despidiéndose con un asentimiento de cabeza que Ashei correspondió Link tensó las riendas de Epona con suavidad, la yegua obediente se dio la vuelta y después de un espoleo a sus costados salieron a toda prisa por los caminos adoquinados del castillo, Rusl le seguía, el sonido de los cascos de ambos caballos alertó a Zelda de sus movimientos y liberándose de los abrazos y preguntas constantes de su padre corrió tras ellos intentando alcanzarlos.

—Zelda— su padre la llamó para detenerla pero desistió al notar como Hilda lo tomaba suavemente de la mano.

—¡Link!— gritó una vez su nombre esperando eso fuera suficiente para que él se detuviera, sin embargo no fue así, el trote de Epona no redujo su velocidad. Zelda corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron —¡Link!— volvió a gritar, con más fuerza que la primera vez —¡Link!

Él la escuchó perfectamente la primera vez y las veces siguientes que ella lo llamó, y cada uno de esos gritos llenos de súplica para que se detuviera rasgó profundamente en su interior. No quería detenerse, no era necesario causarle ni causarse más dolor del necesario, pero tratándose de ella y como siempre su voluntad flaqueó.

Epona se detuvo.

Él seguía con la mirada fija al frente, en las grandes puertas abiertas, una vez que las cruzara jamás la volvería a ver.

–No te vayas— le rogó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchara.

Él siguió sin atreverse a volver la mirada.

La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, el silencio de Link y su negación a darle la cara calaban hondo en su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas lentamente, lágrimas que se liberaban con una mezcla desagradable de sentimientos: tristeza, amargura, desolación y enojo. Con un último grito desesperado intentó hacerlo entrar en razón — ¡Ten el valor de ver lo que soy!; la princesa es una apariencia Link, yo soy solo Zelda ¡yo soy una mujer que te ama!

Link entonces dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y en ese momento deseó no haberlo hecho porque su determinación a marcharse de una vez desapareció. En su corazón volvió a brotar con intensidad el insistente deseo de abrazarla y no soltarla sin importar nada, sin importar que ella era la princesa y él un simple aldeano, sin importar que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, y ser solo ellos nuevamente, riendo sentados en la hierba del rancho, jugueteando en el agua del río o cabalgando entre los altos árboles del bosque.

Atendiendo a un mero impulso de desesperación desmontó a Epona para plantarse frente a ella.

—Yo te amo— repitió.

Incluso en ese momento Link sonrió ante aquellas palabras, palabras que ella nunca le había pronunciado, y que, aún en la situación en la que se encontraban no perdían el significado ni la emoción de ser escuchadas —Sabes que yo también— respondió de inmediato, sin titubeos y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Zelda sonrió correspondiendo su sonrisa, pensando que había logrado convencerlo. Pero fue solo una alegría pasajera que se esfumó por completo cuando él se dio la media vuelta para montar nuevamente a Epona que emprendió el galopeo inmediatamente ante la mirada atónita de Zelda que ni siquiera pudo volver a pronunciar palabra para detenerlo y solo pudo observar cómo se alejaba. Con el dolor más fuerte que su alma había sentido alguna vez Link salió del castillo, dejando atrás el desconsolado llanto de la persona que amaba, a la cual le había entregado la ilusión sincera y pura de su primer amor, ella era la dueña de su corazón y aunque se alejara lo seguiría siendo.

Las lágrimas de Zelda salieron con más fluidez resbalando por sus mejillas y labios contraídos en una mueca de dolor, con una de sus manos cubrió su boca ahogando los gritos de desesperación que quería soltar.

Se había terminado todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castillo de Hyrule una semana después…

Regresar al castillo supuso para Zelda una situación tan agobiante como pensaba, pero no por las razones por las cuales había huido en un principio, el dolor causado por lo que sucedió entre Ravio e Hilda quedó en el pasado, y ahora podía decir sinceramente que estaba feliz por ellos dos, y en cierto modo hasta agradecía que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de aquella manera, porque gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad y el valor de salir al mundo exterior que de haber dependido de su propia voluntad ni siquiera hubiera volteado a ver, ni imaginar siquiera, y de aprender a disfrutar de la vida fuera de las expectativas e ideales que siempre había mantenido.

Era otro el motivo por el cual desde su llegada se mantuvo en un estado ausente, cualquiera podía notar el semblante melancólico en su mirada y que disimulaba con unas sonrisas apenas visibles que esbozaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo en presencia de su padre.

Zelda no hablaba con nadie más allá de lo necesario, sentía el paso del tiempo lento y pesado y a cada momento los recuerdos de Link invadían su mente. Intentaba distraerse, retomar sus actividades, pero las cosas que antes le parecían agradables y entretenidas habían dejado de tener ese sentido y relevancia para ella, las caminatas le parecían aburridas en la naturaleza forzada de los jardines con formas pulcramente recortadas, las palabras en los libros que antes solía disfrutar ahora perdían el sentido cuánto más se esforzaba por entenderlas, las pláticas de las chicas de la corte que antes le parecían de importancia e interesantes ahora no eran más que parloteos sin sentido y los cuales eran fácil de ignorar. Curiosamente, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Esa mañana y aunque no tenía la motivación suficiente se sentó en el salón donde solía practicar música, había una variedad de instrumentos de viento y de percusión, pero ninguno de ellos se le daba aparte de la lira que tocaba según su maestro con una gracia encantadora.

—¿Zelda?— la voz de Ravio la hizo despegar su mirada de las cuerdas de la lira que tocaba distraídamente, las notas las tenía memorizadas perfectamente y las ejecutaba casi en automático —¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ella sabía de lo que quería hablar, el día que regresó al castillo Hilda fue a su habitación con la misma intención: hablar de lo sucedido. Pero para ella ya era un tema que no tenía caso revivir y no dijo nada al respecto. Su hermana la abrazó muy fuerte aquella tarde y ella aceptó el abrazo que se prolongó tanto como su silencio y el llanto desconsolado de Zelda; aunque todavía no le decía nada su hermana parecía entender la situación bastante bien, sabía que el llanto de Zelda no era causado por Ravio o por ella, era por aquel chico que la trajo de regreso al castillo.

—No es necesario, de verdad Ravio, está bien, dejémoslo en el pasado.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas? — él había pensado en los primeros días de su desaparición que al encontrarla rogaría por su perdón e intentaría volver a ganarse su confianza y eventualmente su amor; pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, al tenerla frente a él como muchas veces lo imaginó, ese deseo era inexistente, no mentía cuando le dijo a Ashei que no tenía la intención de reconquistarla. Poco a poco y cada vez de manera más intensa fue capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos que Hila le profesaba, aunque no haya surgido de la manera más adecuada podía decir que amaba a su esposa y esperaba ansioso la llegada de su hijo.

—claro que sí, es un asunto del que es mejor ya no hablar, se feliz Ravio y haz feliz a mi hermana y al hijo que esperan.

—No sabes lo liberadoras que son para mí esas palabras – el perdón de ella era lo único que le faltaba para manifestar su amor por Hilda a plenitud.

—Solo una cosa— ella dejó con cuidado la lira en su lugar, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a él y sin que lo previera el puño de Zelda impactó contra su mejilla izquierda, el golpe tenía fuerza, tanta que lo obligó a volver su cabeza hacia su derecha —ahora sí estamos a mano— sonrió ella antes de pasar de lado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos sujetó el puño con el que lo había golpeado con su otra mano —¡Auch!— nunca había dado un golpe así antes y no sabía que podría resultar doloroso, pero aún así resultó liberador para ella.

Alejándose de aquel salón se dirigió hacía donde sabía podía encontrar a Ashei y a ella no le sorprendió que ella apareciera por los campos de entrenamiento, los últimos días lo había hecho con regularidad. Siempre con la misma petición, siempre con la esperanza de que le diera noticias de Ordon, más específicamente queriendo saber noticias de Link, aunque lo único que ella podría decirle era que posiblemente regresaría junto con Rusl para entregar a Ly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana siguiente de su regreso del castillo Link pasó todo el tiempo que podía ocupándose de su trabajo en el rancho, queriéndose mantener ocupado, esperaba que de esa manera los pensamientos que estaban dirigidos a ella cesaran paulatinamente. Estratégia que no le estaba resultando en absoluto, todo lo contrario, porque cada cosa que hacía le recordaba a ella, aparecía en sus pensamientos repentinamente y se negaban a desaparecer, incluso lo acosaban por las noches sin piedad.

Aunque tratara de disimularlo incluso Fado notaba que algo lo agobiaba, queriendo ayudarlo le había insistido que tomara un día libre por el arduo trabajo que estaba realizando, Link hubiera preferido trabajar, no tenía ganas de hacer algo en particular, así que lo pasó frente a su casa, entrenando con el improvisado maniquí de acero que los niños solían usar para jugar mientras él no estaba.

Cada golpe que asestaba estaba cargado de ira y frustración, uno tras otro, cada vez más fuertes, menos precisos y más agresivos.

— _Yo te amo_ — esas palabras en voz de Zelda se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, cómo un mantra agridulce. Decir que la extrañaba era minimizar lo que sentía; los últimos días en Ordon habían adquirido la monotonía tan conocida para él, y de la que no fue consciente hasta que faltó ella. Su presencia le daba un significado diferente y agradable a las cosas.

En esos días que le parecían tan lejanos ahora, esperaba con ansias el momento en que la podría mirar, y los minutos pasaban lentos para acudir a su encuentro, pero siempre con la dulce satisfacción de que la encontraría, y ella le daría esa sonrisa resplandeciente que muchas veces causó la suya, hablarían de temas tan simples que ella parecía asimilar con curiosidad, como si apenas los estuviera aprendiendo, o de temas a veces complejos que intensificarían la emoción de sus palabras, tomaría su mano y un leve sonrojo aparecería en su cara como en la suya, la besaría y su corazón se aceleraría en un dulce vaivén. Esa chica había traído consigo todo un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones nuevas y placenteras de las cuales desacostumbrarse no sería sencillo, y que en definitiva le dolería ¿Por qué si sabía que separase de ella era lo mejor no se sentía bien?

Estaba tan inmerso en aquella labor, soltando con fuerza golpe tras golpe que se olvidó por completo de su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de la persona que con pasos tímidos y cautelosos se acercó a él.

—Link— Ilia lo llamó suavemente, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, tenía las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, con evidente preocupación al ver a su amigo de esa manera, no había podido hablar con él desde que regresó, no por falta de oportunidad, si no de valor, la culpa le estaba quemando como un fuego lento en su interior —Link— volvió a llamar con más fuerza, creyendo erróneamente que no la había escuchado.

Él no dejo de lanzar golpes, la primera vez no fue capaz de escucharla, pero al segundo llamado la oyó perfectamente, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo deseaba estar solo y sufrir en silencio su miseria.

Aunque probablemente lo mejor era irse porque se dio cuenta de que él no quería hablar ese mismo sentimiento de culpa que la había llevado hasta ahí la mantuvo esperando, sabía que si retrocedía ahora quizá nunca se atrevería a decir lo que su mente gritaba que liberara —Link.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!— vociferó girándose para mirarla.

La brusquedad con la que le gritó causó que la débil voluntad de Ilia se rompiera, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos e inmediatamente gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, todas las emociones contenidas se desbordaron al escucharlo y verlo tan molesto.

Pese a que Link se sintió al instante culpable la ira que sentía no disminuyó, aun cuando quería le era imposible ser más amable en ese momento. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que exhaló audiblemente mientras acomodaba su cabello, tomándose un tiempo para relajarse y esperar que Ilia controlara su llanto y comenzara a hablar; ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con fuerza, utilizando sus dos manos, su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente. Antes de llegar ahí ella creía que entendía del dolor y molestia que Link estaba experimentando, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. Con balbuceos entrecortados por el llanto intentó pronunciar palabra —Lo…lo siento.

Link más tranquilo intentó disculpase —No, perdóname tú Ilia, no debí gritarte, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me está pasando— se acercó a ella dejando descuidadamente la espada de entrenamiento a un lado para poder consolarla en un abrazo que ella no negó, todo lo contrario, se sujetó con fuerza de él, dejando que su llanto se expresara con sollozos de lamento.

—Si es mi culpa— soltó de una vez las palabras que tanto anhelaba poder decir —es mi culpa— repitió. Link acarició su cabello de manera tranquilizadora —yo envié una carta al castillo en la que les decía que ella estaba aquí, por eso vinieron por ella.

El movimiento de las manos de Link se detuvo al escuchar aquello, la alejó con cuidado para mirarla a los ojos, mirada que ella se negaba a darle — ¿Tú hiciste qué?

—Yo me enteré de que Hylia era en realidad la princesa Zelda un día mientras la escuchaba hablar con Ashei, así que envié al castillo una carta en la que les decía la ubicación de la princesa— dijo de manera apresurada —perdóname Link, yo solo quería ayudar, no quería que continuara mintiéndote— las manos de ella se extendían frente a Link queriendo transmitirle calma mientras le explicaba— yo solo quería que no salieras lastimado, sabía que ella te iba a romper el corazón, y yo no quería eso. No quería verte sufrir.

Link retrocedió unos pasos, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos —No tenías derecho a hacer eso— se giró para darle la espalda, incapaz de mirarla de frente y controlar la rabia como se esforzaba por hacerlo. —¡Mira lo que provocaste!, ella estuvo en peligro Ilia, arriesgaste su seguridad, la seguridad de todos en la aldea.

Ilia bajó la mirada ante sus reproches, estaba preparada para ello, pero eso no evitaba que le dolieran —Esa no era mi intención.

Link respiraba audiblemente, intentando controlarse —Yo sé que no— dijo más sereno— pero no tenías el derecho a decidir ni por ella, ni por mí.

—Lo siento Link, yo me arrepiento de mi decisión, no de intentar ayudarte, sino de la manera en que lo hice, y espero puedas perdonarme por eso .

Él la miraba de frente nuevamente —está bien Ilia, te perdono— Link quería terminar con ese tema de una vez, esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de dejarla sola, ella lo observó dirigirse al rancho, posiblemente iría por Epona.

Ahora que le había dicho la verdad el alivio que sentía Ilia no era el esperado, se sentía liberada por supuesto, pero solo cuando Link retomara su confianza hacía ella se sentiría bien consigo mismo. regresó a su casa con la mirada cristalina a causa de las lágrimas que le impedían ver el camino a sus pies, sin poder seguir caminando se apoyó en un árbol. Lloró.

Ella tenía razón, Link fue por Epona al rancho, con la agilidad que la costumbre le hizo adquirir la ensilló rápidamente mientras la yegua tranquila obedecía.

Salió de la aldea con un rápido galope, cabalgó sin un rumbo fijo, solo queriendo alejarse de los lugares que tanto le recordaban a ella. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquella tarde en el castillo hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras?, ¿Qué sería de los dos si ese día la hubiera abrazado para no volverla a soltar? Se repetía esas preguntas una y otra vez, ¿era acaso demasiado tarde para intentar hacer algo?

* * *

Hola, Hola!

Gracias por tenerme paciencia xD y pues….

¡El próximo capítulo es el final!

¿Tienen alguna idea de qué sucederá?

¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por añadir esta historia a favoritos o seguirla, o por añadirme a mí como autora favorita, se los agradezco un montón!

Ya no tengo nada más que decir así que…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo aprendí de ti**

* * *

El sonido de las patas de Epona resonando contra la madera del puente que conducía hacia Ordon rompía con el cómodo silencio en el que Rusl y Link habían estado caminando durante todo el trayecto, regresaban de cortar y recoger leña, misma que Epona ahora llevaba sobre su montura, el invierno estaba próximo y ellos ayudaban a los habitantes que no podrían conseguirla por su cuenta para que estuvieran preparados, habían estado haciendo esto por varios días.

Rusl lo observaba cuando él no se daba cuenta, no es que fuera muy difícil, la mayoría del tiempo Link estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, a veces tenía que hablarle varias veces para sacarlo de su distracción, y él creía saber la causa de ello "Habla con él, estoy muy preocupada y sé que tú también, además ¡es una orden!" recordaba el diálogo que se había vuelto tan repetitivo en su esposa, pero aunque quisiera ayudar no estaba seguro de que lo que pudiera decir ayudaría realmente o solo empeoraría la situación. Miró hacia el cielo teñido de los colores naranjas del crepúsculo e inhaló profundamente, queriendo obtener con ese acto la confianza para comenzar a hablar —Deberíamos detenernos en la fuente, Epona necesita refrescarse— parte de ello era verdad, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran detenerlo para poder hablar con él sin las interrupciones que los aldeanos podrían causar, Link asintió en silencio, afirmando con movimientos ligeros de cabeza.

Mientras Epona tomaba agua Link se sentó en la arenilla de la orilla, el agua de movimientos ondulantes cerca de sus pies se volvieron el foco de su atención, apoyó uno de sus brazos en la rodilla que flexionada y dejó escapar un suspiro, Rusl se sentó junto a él y por unos momentos no dijo nada.

—Link… Uli, bueno quiero decir Uli y yo, verás— Rusl detuvo su discurso que no estaba saliendo para nada como lo había pensado tantas veces.

—Sé lo que intentas decirme— dijo sorprendiendo a Rusl - Lamento hacer que se preocupen por mí. Pero no deben hacerlo, estoy bien— contestó Link, él estaba dispuesto ahora de contar lo que tanto había mantenido para sí todo ese tiempo.

—Esa chica, Hylia, bueno Zelda, aunque solo traté con ella un par de veces parece que es una chica muy agradable.

— Incluso siendo una princesa lo es, en definitiva.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?, el hecho de que ella sea una princesa.

—¿por qué no me lo dijo desde un inicio? ¿por qué no me tuvo la suficiente confianza para decírmelo?

—¿Tu trato hacia ella hubiera sido el mismo si ella te lo hubiera dicho? Tal vez no, tal vez eso era lo que ella no quería.

Link meditó aquello por unos instantes, sin duda saberlo no hubiera evitado que él se fijaría ella, pero tal vez y como bien lo decía Rusl la forma en que él la trataba hubiera sido diferente, quizá su comportamiento hubiera sido más cauteloso, anteponiendo siempre la cortesía.

—Aunque he de admitir que una parte de mí siempre lo supo, simplemente no lo quería aceptar, porque de hacerlo me golpearía la realidad inminente, yo soy un simple campesino que no está a su altura; aceptar la verdad significaba también renunciar a ella y yo no quería hacerlo, incluso ahora no puedo hacerlo. Desde el momento en que ella sin darse cuenta me dijo que su nombre no era Hylia y que era la princesa yo le creí pero preferí la hermosa mentira que ella interpretaba, una Hyliana proveniente de la ciudadela era más simple de aceptar que una princesa que se escondía de quién sabe las diosas qué— a pesar de la melancolía de sus palabras una sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de sus labios ante el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que ella intentaba con palabras y movimientos torpes hacerle entender que era la princesa —no me duele que no me lo dijera de frente porque indirectamente lo hizo, me duele el simple hecho de que es verdad y esa es una realidad a la que yo no me puedo afrontar, yo no soy nadie para reclamar el amor de una princesa.

Rusl consideró sus palabras antes de responder—Ella fue capaz de ver lo que tú vales, no eres un noble es cierto, pero ella lo sabía y no le importaba, se enamoró de ti, y no de un título que pudieras o no poseer. Quizás ahora estás confundido, y no prestaras atención a lo que te voy a decir, pero por favor no lo olvides; ella pudo haberte ocultado su nombre y negarte su linaje, pero algo me dice que la chica que tu conociste, de la que te enamoraste, siempre se mostró autentica, te mostró lo que era, sin la frivolidad que siempre debe imponerle la sombra de un título, un amor sincero, eso es lo que creo – Link reflexionaba lo que Rusl le acababa de decir —Mañana iré al castillo para regresar el caballo de la princesa, si así lo deseas podrías ir conmigo.

—soy un cobarde Rusl, no tendría caso que te acompañara, solo provocaré que la herida que le causé y que me causó vuelva a sangrar. Hace dos días salí de Ordon con la firme determinación de ir a buscarla al castillo, tonta y egoístamente deseaba traerla de nuevo conmigo, ella me dijo que me amaba, y yo la amo más de lo que mis palabras le podrán expresar jamás, pero este no es un cuento donde una princesa pueda estar con un campesino y hay cientos de cosas que nos separan, regresé ese día con la ilusión de tenerla a mi lado de nuevo completamente rota. Estaré bien eventualmente y ella lo estará también, olvidarnos es lo mejor.

—Si cambias de opinión, mañana puedes ir al castillo conmigo— Link solo asintió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Castillo de Hyrule**

—Están tardando demasiado ¿no lo creen? – Ravio pronunciaba las palabras de manera apresurada, tanto que se trababa por intentar hablar tan rápido, evidentemente nervioso y ansioso— ¿Debería entrar? porque quiero hacerlo, yo debería estar ahí con ella, apoyándola— los otros presentes en la antecámara de Hilda lo observaban caminar de un lado a otro, moviéndose con torpeza y peinándose el cabello con frecuencia, tanta que la mayoría de este ya estaba desordenado —diosas me estoy volviendo loco.

La madrugada de ese día Hilda fue sorprendida por unas fuertes contracciones, cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes mientras avanzaban las horas, era evidente que entraría en trabajo de parto y a diferencia del comportamiento ansioso de su esposo ella se había mantenido relativamente tranquila durante todo el proceso. Las enfermeras que la atendían al ver a Ravio tan asustado lo sacaron de la habitación, aunque él trató de resistirse —ella no necesita que la asustes, espera afuera— le dijo una de las enfermeras de edad avanzada y voz grave antes de sacarlo de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, desde entonces su desesperación no había más que incrementado.

Aunque Ravio era el único de pie en la habitación yendo de un lado a otro no era el único preocupado, Zelda notaba a su padre en un estado similar, tratando de mantener las emociones contenidas y que solo se notaban en el constante movimiento de su pierna flexionada de un lado a otro y su mano apretada y rígida contra su mandíbula.

—¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? — le preguntó el futuro padre sin despegar la mirada de la puerta, al otro lado se escuchaban las órdenes de la enfermera que lo había sacado incluso sobre los gritos de esfuerzo de Hilda.

—cómo dos minutos desde la última vez que preguntaste— no intentaba ser sarcástica, era la verdad y Zelda lo sabía porque también ella estaba muy al pendiente del tiempo, llevaban muchas horas esperando hasta ese entonces y la enfermera solo salía de vez en cuando para decir que aún faltaba tiempo, mirar constantemente el reloj aunque solo incrementaba su ansiedad era algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

—Voy a entrar— dijo con determinación acercándose a la puerta, tomando una inhalación audible y acomodando su postura como quien intenta demostrar valentía; estaba a punto de abrirla cuando del interior se escuchó un intenso grito de dolor de parte de Hilda que causó que todo el color desapareciera de su rostro y se quedara pálido e inmóvil frente a la puerta. Incluso Zelda se levantó de su lugar, con las manos juntas en su boca, al echarle un vistazo a su padre se dio cuenta de que él parecía retener la respiración.

Luego fueron unos segundos de silencio que a los presentes les parecieron eternos antes de escuchar el llanto vigoroso de un recién nacido, así como estaba, sin moverse ni parpadear siquiera un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Ravio. Ahora era un padre.

La enfermera que salió para dar la noticia de que todo había salido bien y que el bebé nació sin complicaciones se topó con la figura inmóvil de Ravio frente a la puerta —¿qué crees que estás haciendo? entra de una vez— lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo de su estupor —su majestad está bien no se preocupen, solo debe descansar un poco— comentó a Zelda y a su padre antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

El llanto del recién nacido llenaba la habitación mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de bañarlo y cambiarlo; Ravio se acercó a Hilda y se sentó en la cama junto a ella tomando su mano entre las suyas, estaba exhausta, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello pegado en su frente por el abundante sudor, él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente acomodándolo en su lugar, besó su frente y sus mejillas antes de besarla sutilmente los labios, beso que ella apenas correspondía —lo hiciste excelente amor— por último depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Ve a conocer a tu papá— le decía con ternura una de las enfermeras más jóvenes entregándole a Ravio el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en cobijas rosas —es una niña.

Era la primera vez en su vida que él sujetaba un bebé, intentaba hacerlo con delicadeza, pero su postura rígida exponía el miedo que sentía de hacer algo mal. Sonrió abiertamente al ver la pequeña carita sonrojada —Por las diosas, eres perfecta— eran las únicas palabras que acudían a sus pensamientos en ese momento. Las lágrimas de emoción acumuladas se desbordaron al sentir en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

—¿Ella está bien? — preguntó Hilda débilmente.

—Lo está— le dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado en la cama. Estuvieron así todo el tiempo hasta que nuevamente le pidieron a Ravio que saliera, dejaron que llevara a su hija consigo para que su abuelo y su tía la pudieran conocer.

—Es una hermosa princesa— dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa al salir de la habitación, Zelda se acercó inmediatamente, él tenía razón, aquella pequeña inspiraba ternura apenas la mirabas. Con cuidado se la entregó para que ella la pudiera abrazar.

—Eres una cosita linda— decía Zelda emocionada, sonriendo abiertamente al ver a su sobrina, Ravio sonreía orgulloso también hasta que sintió una mano pesada sobre su hombro y por un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció, Zelda apretó los labios con fuerza intentando reprimir la sonrisa que le causaba aquella escena, su padre se colocó a espaldas de Ravio por lo que él no podía ver como la sonrisa se desvanecía y lentamente su expresión cambiaba a una de miedo, como un niño asustado cuando se sabe en problemas, pero a diferencia de lo que pudiera pensar que diría las palabras y el tono de la voz del monarca fueron para nada agresivas –felicidades Hijo— le dio un par de palmadas antes de retirar su brazo y salir de la habitación.

Al ver la cara tan aterrada de Ravio por el contacto de su padre Zelda soltó una pregunta que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido — ¿Mi padre lo sabe?

Ravio entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y respondió sin dudar—Sí, Hilda se lo dijo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Zelda se sorprendió, en ningún momento su padre había hecho alusión al tema, y si no se lo hubiera dicho Ravio ni siquiera sospecharía que lo sabía, más tarde tendría que preguntarle a Hilda los detalles.

Las campanas replicaron temprano ese día, anunciando a la población de la ciudadela que la joven reina había dado a luz a su primer heredero.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Kakariko**

—¿Entonces Link sigue molesto contigo? — Dan caminaba junto a Ilia, ayudándola a cargar los jarrones listos para vender que llevarían a entregar. Cada vez que Dan podía procuraba ayudarla, muchas veces incluso iba por ella hasta Ordon cuando sabía que tenía que entregar los jarrones y así el transportarlos no se le dificultaba tanto, pero en las últimas semanas lo había estado haciendo con mayor frecuencia, incluso algunos de los que ahora entregarían los había hecho él. Sabía que cuando Link podía dejar sus tareas en el rancho él la ayudaba, pero con todo lo que pasó entre ellos estaba seguro de que Ilia se sentía más cómoda con él por ahora, y por su puesto el haría todo lo posible por ayudarla, no solo con los jarrones, a mejorar su estado de ánimo también.

—Después de que le conté la verdad estoy segura de que me estuvo evitando por algunas semanas, pero estos últimos días y poco a poco hemos estado conversando más y tratándonos como siempre lo hemos hecho, aunque tardará un poco sé que retomará la confianza en mí de nuevo— entraron a la pequeña tiendo donde dejaron los jarrones, interrumpiendo la plática que estaban teniendo y que mantenían desde que salieron de Ordon.

Una vez que entregaron el pedido caminaron en silencio hasta la fuente del espíritu donde unos pequeños peces nadaban y un par de gallinas flotaban cómodamente en el agua clara.

Ilia notó al instante que el semblante de Dan cambió de un momento a otro, como si la duda invadiera su mente y un silencio para nada incómodo se prolongó por un largo tiempo.

—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dan habló casi tímidamente, algo inusual en su expresiva personalidad —aunque no quiero que te sientas obligada a responderme, si no lo quieres hacer tienes todo el derecho a ignorar mi pregunta— Dan se aclaró la garganta después de decir aquello y su semblante sonriente se tornó ahora más serio.

—De acuerdo puedes preguntar— contestó ella sonriendo al ver como la timidez se apoderaba de él.

—Tú, bueno, yo quiero saber si tú… ¿estás enamorada de Link? — estaba cada vez más nervioso, preocupado por cruzar la línea de su privacidad —olvídalo no tienes por qué decirme nada, perdona mi atrevimiento — se disculpó por su atrevimiento

Ilia meditó la pregunta por un momento, pensando en que responder a un cuestionamiento tan directo que antes le hubiera provocado quedar sin palabras por la pena, pero tratándose de Dan, con quien había formado una buena relación de confianza se sintió cómoda para responder honestamente —Sería tonto negarlo, parece que era demasiado obvio, incluso mi padre se daba cuenta y solía decir que algún día yo me casaría con él y juntos dirigiríamos la aldea, y para ser honesta yo también pensaba de esa manera, estaba casi segura de que eso sucedería— Ilia se acercó al caballo de Dan y cuidadosamente comenzó a acariciar las crines marrones. Su voz parecía melancólica cuando continuó hablando – y entonces esperé, esperé pacientemente que él se fijara… en mí, en los sentimientos que yo le ofrecía. Entonces cuando apareció ella— su diálogo se tornó ausente – y solo entonces me di cuenta de que Link nunca podría verme como la miraba a ella, ni podría yo hacerlo sonreír de aquella manera tan radiante, esa sonrisa que yo nunca lo vi esbozar por mí y que hacía por ella; y eso me dolió como no tienes idea, me había formado tantas ilusiones, me había convencido de que él me amaría y de repente todo se desboronó, lentamente y ante mis ojos mi fantasía de amor se encontraba con la realidad que tanto me negaba creer… Link no me quería, al menos no de la forma que yo esperaba y tampoco lo haría. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello y deseo encontrar a una persona para la cual yo pueda significarlo todo y que vea lo que soy, que me vea a mí. Observándolos a ellos aprendí que el amor nacerá sin que tenga que forzarlo ni planearlo— Ilia sonrió débilmente, era la primera vez que decía tan abiertamente a alguien lo que sentía respecto a Link.

Dan se movió para quedar frente a ella y tomó las manos de Ilia entre las suyas antes de continuar—Te puedo asegurar que hay alguien que siempre ha visto lo que hay en ti— al principio Dan evitaba verla a los ojos, miraba con atención las manos que sostenía entre las suyas, no fue hasta que ella pronunció su nombre que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no había vuelta atrás, acababa de decirle lo que muchas veces su cobardía le impidió hacerlo —Yo te quiero Ilia.

Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que comenzó a enamorarse de ella, ese sentimiento de alegría que despertaba cuando la veía parecía formar parte de sus emociones desde siempre.

—cada vez que te veía y haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad tenía que aguantarme las ganas de decirte que me gustas, pero ahora parece que esa fuerza de voluntad ha llegado a su límite, te quiero, te quiero, incluso me atrevería a decir que te amo.

La realización de las palabras de Dan convirtieron la expresión de Ilia en una de extrema sorpresa, sus labios se abrieron en una audible inhalación y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo intenso tal y como le sucedía a Dan que la miraba fijamente con su rostro de suaves características y pequeñas pecas completamente rojo.

—A la única que he visto siempre es a ti.

—Dan…— el corazón de Ilia se sobresaltó, ahí estaba, en ese instante los ojos azules de él le regalaban esa mirada, esa con la que tantas veces soñó que la vieran, él ahora la miraba con amor.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule**

Zelda apartó con las manos los libros sobre la mesa para poder apoyar en la superficie sus brazos doblados, recostó su cabeza sobre ellos y cerró los ojos. No estaba disfrutando para nada la lectura que comenzó apenas unos minutos antes incluso había dejado de entender lo que decían las palabras y solo las había estado leyendo monótonamente sin fijarse en su significado. Mientras intentaba leer a su memoria llegaban sin cesar recuerdos de Link y después de eso aquel libro se había convertido en un montón de palabras sin sentido.

Aún entre aquel sentimiento de dolor esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la ocasión en que ella le hablaba de la historia de Hyrule, estaban sentados plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella casi recitando repetía emocionada fragmentos enteros de su libro favorito: la creación de la tierra bendita, las tres diosas, un reino en el cielo, una tribu de silenciosos y hábiles guerreros, relatos que él escuchaba en silencio y que preguntaba de vez en cuando porque los hechos lo confundían.

— _Debe ser grandioso ser el héroe que vence al mal._

— _No, no debe serlo, es peligroso._

— _Sin duda yo lo haría, y tú serías la sabia princesa que me acompaña en la aventura._

 _Zelda soltó un suspiro de exagerada resignación—Me temo que no me quedaría más remedio, sin mí lo arruinarías todo— Link rio abiertamente ante su comentario_

— _Y yo que pensé que tenías más confianza en las habilidades de este ranchero— ahora fue ella quien dejó escapar una risa al escucharlo decirse ranchero tal como ella lo hacía._

—Alteza— después de unos minutos de estar llamando sin obtener respuesta de la princesa uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de su habitación solo lo suficiente para que la mitad de su cuerpo se asomara en la estancia —Alteza— repitió al no recibir respuesta.

—¡¿Qué?!— su respuesta sonó más molesta de lo que era su intención, pero aquella persona que la llamaba era tan importuna, justo ahora su mente rememoraba la noche íntima que ella y Link y compartieron, era un recuerdo tan fresco que fácilmente se convertían en sensaciones.

—Un campesino de Ordon ha venido, la está esperando en los jardines, dice que viene a entregar su caballo— tan pronto como aquel guardia terminó de hablar Zelda se echó a correr hasta los jardines principales, los dos guardias que custodiaban su puerta corrieron detrás de ella.

Link estaba ahí, había ido al palacio, la sonrisa en su cara no podía ser más radiante. Maldijo el estar usando un vestido tan pesado que le impedía correr más rápido, incluso sujetándolo con ambas manos la tela que caía sobre sus rodillas le molestaba y las zapatillas tampoco estaban ayudando, estuvo a punto de caer en una ocasión al pisar mal en las escaleras pero se negaba a reducir la velocidad para no perder tiempo. Se detuvo solo un instante y sin cuidado se quitó una de aquellas molestas zapatillas lilas.

–Princesa espere— alcanzó a escuchar a los guardias quienes la seguían de cerca y se detuvieron para recoger los zapatos lanzados descuidadamente en el piso de mármol.

Ella ni siquiera les prestó atención, siguió corriendo hasta que alcanzó a ver la luz del sol entrando sin filtros en la puerta principal del castillo. Se detuvo justo en el inicio de las escaleras de la entrada, con la respiración agitada por la carrera y su cabello fuera de lugar.

Ahí, justo al final de las escaleras estaba Ly, impaciente al reconocer los jardines del castillo, sabiendo que un poco más adentro se escondían las cómodas caballerizas y el delicioso alimento al que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero el hombre que lo llevaba no era quien ella esperaba ver.

Rusl desmontó a Epona cuando la vio aparecer haciendo la reverencia que por protocolo correspondía al estar frente a la princesa —Buenos días princesa, le he traído a Ly— Rusl la saludó, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de la decepción de la princesa por no ser quien ella esperaba ver.

—Gracias— dejó caer las faldas de su vestido que había estado sosteniendo con los puños fuertemente apretados.

Los guardias pronto estuvieron tras ella respirando agitadamente por la carrera. Uno de ellos se acercó con la intención de ayudarla a calzar sus zapatillas, pero ella lo rechazó con la mano mientras hablaba con Rusl.

—Ashei acudió a la aldea hace unos días para llevarles una recompensa por sus valientes actos, su ayuda fue de vital importancia para que yo estuviera a salvo. Regresó sin embargo con la noticia de que la habían rechazado.

—No necesita recompensarnos alteza, hicimos lo correcto y para hacerlo no se necesita ser apremiado.

Zelda sabía que no los convencería de aceptar la recompensa, pero estaban en marcha ya algunos preparativos para hacer llegar a kakariko materiales de construcción y mano de obra, una clínica en aquellos lugares tan remotos sería más que necesaria y agradecida por los habitantes. El recuerdo de ver sufrir a Beth a causa del envenenamiento que sufrió fue el origen de aquella decisión, y ya que Rusl y Link se negaban a recibir dinero esa sería la forma en que la corona mostraría su gratitud.

—Link— dijo ella con inseguridad —¿Cómo está él?

Rusl notaba a la perfección la tristeza en su mirada, y le daba la impresión que era la que había mantenido todos estos días —Él se siente como usted alteza.

Zelda se quedó en silencio ante aquella respuesta.

Sin saber que más decir Rusl se despidió con una reverencia, gesto que ella imitó sin ánimos. Lo observó hasta que salió por la puerta principal y después bajó las escaleras hasta que estuvo cerca de Ly para abrazarse de su cuello.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿La viste? — preguntó Link ansioso tan pronto como vio a Rusl llegar a Ordon, estuvo en el pequeño puente que cruzaba el río de la aldea por horas, incapaz de moverse, con el corazón ansioso y su mente inundada de pensamientos contradictorios, ir con Rusl parecía tan correcto como la decisión que había tomado de no hacerlo.

—Sí— comentó Rusl un poco afligido, desmontando a Epona que conociendo el camino hacía el rancho comenzó a andar sola.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo estaba?

—Si hubieras visto la cara de decepción al no verte ahí estoy seguro de que se te hubiera partido el corazón.

—El corazón y hasta el alma se me partió desde el día en que me despedí de ella en el castillo.

* * *

 **Castillo de Hyrule**

 **Un mes después**

Zelda mecía con cuidado la cuna de madera, su mirada todo el tiempo en el interior de esta, envuelta en sus suaves mantas rosas su pequeña sobrina profundamente dormida. —Es hermosa— le dijo a su hermana que las observaba desde el sofá donde descansaba.

—Sí que lo es. Aunque todo el proceso haya sido toda una locura y el parto ni se diga— Hilda se levantó con cuidado y caminó despacio hasta la cuna, colocándose frente a Zelda del otro lado.

—No lo puedo imaginar, me da miedo el solo pensarlo, entonces qué bueno que yo no…— Zelda cerró la boca de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, casi se le escapaba comentar que era una suerte que ella no quedó embarazada después de su noche con Link.

—¿Tú no qué, Zelda? — los ojos de Hilda se entornaron con perspicacia, conocía muy bien a su hermana, la manera en que se calló y la forma en que ella evitaba mirarla intentando esconder su cara roja le daban las evidencias más que necesarias para sospechar que su hermana no quería decir algo.

—Nada olvídalo— quiso intentar disuadirla de seguir hablando del tema, pero su voz torpe y nerviosa solo hizo que Hilda se interesara más.

Algo hizo conexión en la mente de Hilda en ese momento, aquel chico de Ordon y la cara ahora furiosamente roja de Zelda, se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa de satisfacción por descubrir lo que su intentó ocultarle —¡Lo hiciste con aquel chico, con Link! — cubrió su boca con ambas manos pero todavía se podían ver a la perfección sus gestos de sorpresa.

—¡No lo digas tan fuerte! Alguien podría escucharte — Zelda no recordaba haber sentido tanta pena frente a su hermana antes.

—Vaya— una vez que procesó la sorpresa la actitud de Hilda se tornó más seria —Pudiste haber quedado embarazada de un simple ordoniano, si eso hubiera pasado nuestro padre se muere de un infarto, primero mandaría matar a Link y luego se moriría.

—Estaba segura de que no quedaría embarazada— respondió ella sin dudarlo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo podías estar tan segura?

—Lo estaba— Zelda intentaba mirar otra cosa que no fuera los ojos de su hermana, y aunque no la miraba sabía que ahora sería imposible disuadirla de preguntar sobre el tema, se rindió y tras pensarlo un segundo continuó hablando, la mirada de Hilda seguía expectante —a pesar de que fue maravilloso, ambos éramos inexpertos y, bueno, en algunos momentos algo torpes, y ya no quiero hablar del tema, solo confórmate con saber eso.

—Bien, bien, ya me has dicho suficiente

—Dime Hilda, ¿tú crees que mi padre lo hubiera aceptado?, a lo nuestro me refiero. Sé que Link no es un hombre de noble cuna, pero él tiene encanto para tratar con las personas, una cortesía natural.

Hilda no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta sin lastimar a su hermana que la miraba con la esperanza de que le diera una respuesta positiva —No lo sé, puede ser algo difícil de aceptar para mi padre que el hombre que se case contigo sea un simple campesino— Zelda asintió con derrota —pero estoy segura de que él querría sobre todas las cosas que seas feliz— la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar y Zelda se levantó para abrazarla, con cuidado de hacerlo bien, la meció suavemente para arrullarla —en una ocasión cuando aún no sabíamos nada de tu paradero nuestro padre se derrumbó, estuvo llorando en su estudio, la información que tenía no llevaba a ningún lugar, y cada posibilidad de tu paradero era peor que la otra, yo me di cuenta y lo estuve acompañando por varias horas, ese día me confesó que prometió a nuestra madre hacer todo lo posible porque nosotras fuéramos verdaderamente felices, es por eso que te lo digo.

— Pero aún con el permiso de mi padre la forma en que me separé de Link no me ayuda a entender lo que él piensa al respecto, parece que no está dispuesto a luchar por lo nuestro.

—Creo que debes darle tiempo para que lo digiera, cortejar a la princesa puede ser el deseo de cualquier noble, pero debe ser intimidante para una persona que no está acostumbrada a la etiqueta de la nobleza.

—Estoy segura de que él no regresará a mí.

Hilda miró a su hermana con un sentimiento de pena, entendía su dolor —Entonces tú regresa a él, si de nuevo el destino los separa entonces eso ya no habrá dependido de ti, pero es mejor que luches por lo que quieres y que no te quedes con la duda el resto de tu vida.

—Tienes razón, no me puedo dar por vencida, haré lo que lo tenga que hacer para regresar con él, debo saber si él también está dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más. — La mirada de Zelda se entornó con determinación, estaba claro para ella que debía hablar con su padre sobre Link, expresarle abiertamente que ella deseaba con todo su corazón estar a su lado, rogaba a las diosas que su padre lo entendiera y le diera la oportunidad de mantener en su vida la dicha del amor que solo obtenía cuando Link estaba a su lado.

—Hablaré con mi padre. Porque ahora estoy más que segura de lo que quiero en mi vida, y Link es parte importante de ello, yo quiero descubrir e intentar las cosas de la vida con él— se acercó a Hilda y con cuidado entregó a su pequeña sobrina en sus brazos.

—¿Irás ahora mismo? — preguntó sorprendida.

—No puedo esperar más.

—¿Y si se niega?

—Debo correr el riesgo.

El corazón de Zelda latía con intensidad mientras más se acercaba al despacho de su padre, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que le diría, y sabía que lo que fuera que pudiera salir de su boca su padre no podría tomarlo nada bien, pero ahora mismo no tenía la intención de retroceder y ni siquiera el carácter difícil de su padre la podría detener. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de roble, uno de ellos entró en la habitación para anunciarla.

Cuando entró pudo observar a su padre de espaldas a ella, viendo por el ventanal que iluminaba por completo la habitación, sus manos estaban unidas en su espalda.

—Padre, necesito decirte algo importante, algo que ya no puede esperar más— ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar, el silencio se hizo entre los dos por unos instantes.

—Cuándo su madre murió le prometí hacer lo que fuera mejor para su felicidad— movió la cabeza en negación mientras se giraba para mirarla —Pensé que sería más sencillo.

—Mi hermana y yo hemos sido inmensamente felices.

—Creo que sé por lo que has venido a buscarme— Zelda no estaba preparada para aquello, esperaba que cuando hablara su padre se pusiera a la defensiva y se negara a escucharla, pero no que el intuyera anticipadamente la razón por la que ella estaba ahí — la mirada triste que has mantenido desde tu llegada de aquella aldea te delata y no ha pasado desapercibida para mí, eres muy transparente hija mía. ¿Quieres volver allí no es así? A ese lugar donde te escondías antes de regresar.

—Nunca antes había estado tan segura de querer hacer algo.

Su padre se giró en ese momento para mirarla —Dime mi pequeña Zelda ¿qué es lo que has encontrado en ese lugar que es tan importante como para regresar?

Esta vez la pregunta no sorprendió a Zelda, era una parte que no pretendía omitir al hablar con su padre después de todo—Encontré lo que ni siquiera yo sabía que necesitaba, valor más que nada, nunca pensé que podría ser tan fuerte e independiente por mi cuenta y aunque contigo y mi hermana soy muy feliz, en aquel lugar me sentí más viva que nunca, más real— Zelda sonrió abiertamente —quiero seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento de completa alegría desbordando mi interior.

—Tienes ese brillo en tu mirada, el mismo que tu madre cuando la determinación inundaba su espíritu.

—Mi corazón me dice que mi lugar es ahí, porque además en esa aldea encontré el amor.

—Me parece que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, cuando me dijiste en aquella ocasión que querías casarte con Ravio. ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? Te lo pregunto porque quiero que consideres muy bien lo que vas a hacer. No quiero que sufras de nuevo Zelda.

—Porque esta vez no estoy buscando satisfacer el ideal de nadie, ni estoy intentando convencerme de que él es perfecto. Y sobre todo porque cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en él no hay ni el mínimo atisbo de duda en mis sentimientos.

—Te enamoraste de un campesino— Zelda no sabía si aquel gesto de su padre al apretar sus labios era de decepción o resignación —¿Te das cuenta de que son más las razones que los pueden separar que las que pueden unir?

—Lo entiendo, pero de todas esas razones la que más me importa es tu palabra, si yo tengo tu apoyo lo demás me resulta irrelevante.

—¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo en que te alejes de la seguridad del castillo y de tu familia para irte a aquel lugar? Por supuesto que no — la expresión de Zelda se colmó de desolación, sus labios se abrieron para replicar pero sus pensamientos no le dieron un argumento coherente, su padre lo notó por supuesto —Ahora que si me preguntas si quiero que seas feliz, la respuesta es más que nada.

—Eso significa…

—No tan rápido, no quiero que tomes decisiones de forma inmadura y que después te arrepientas de tus elecciones. Dos años.

—¿Qué?

—Te podrás ir a aquel lugar cuando transcurran dos años. Si después de ese tiempo tu determinación sigue siendo la misma yo no pondré ningún impedimento.

—Pero dos años, eso es demasiado tiempo

—Esa es la condición. Tómalo como un tiempo de reflexión, lo que ahora deseas puede no ser lo mismo transcurrido ese par de años.

La mente de Zelda era ahora inundada con un montón de pensamientos de diferente naturaleza, alegría de que su padre aceptara que ella eligiera su camino, y al mismo tiempo desesperación de la condición que debía cumplir para eso. Sabía que su determinación por regresar a Ordon al lado de Link no cambiaría, y de ser necesario esperaría el tiempo suficiente, pero, ¿y Link? ¿y si en esos años él se olvidaba de ella? Ni siquiera tenía la manera de comunicarse con él, con lo ocurrido muchas de las libertades de Ashei fueron condicionadas, ahora tenía prohibido ausentarse más allá de la ciudadela, a no ser claro que fuera por orden directa. Más que un castigo era una forma de su padre para asegurarse que no la volvería ayudar en otra locura. Ashei representaba la única forma de comunicación entre ellos y ahora no podía contar con ella para eso.

A Zelda no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la condición de su padre y esperar, contar los días y los meses, ver pasar el invierno y la primavera esperando que el tiempo corriera a la velocidad suficiente. Vio crecer a su sobrina, causante de mucha alegría en la familia real por cierto, sobretodo para sus padres que ahora mantenían un matrimonio más que dichoso; fue testigo de los resultados de la dedicación de Ashei que le trajeron un ascenso más que merecido. Durante ese tiempo estuvo también al pendiente del avance en la construcción de la pequeña clínica en Kakariko, proyecto que tenía más que agradecidos a las pequeñas aldeas cercanas.

Aunque transcurrió todo ese tiempo la decisión de Zelda no cambió… pasó cada uno de esos días con la esperanza de que Link no se olvidara de ella.

* * *

 **2 años después…**

Link se miró en el único y pequeño espejo de pared que poseía, bufó exasperado notando como el cuello de su camisa que intentó acomodar por enésima vez estaba torcido, por más que intentaba acomodar la tela esta parecía abrirse en las direcciones equivocadas, lo intentó una vez más, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo "Todo debe lucir perfecto para la boda Link" le había dicho Ilia con aquel tono y expresión que utilizaba cuando decía algo enserio. Por fin dejó la tela en paz, no quedó completamente perfecto como esperaba, pero al menos era tan solo un detalle que estaba seguro nadie notaría, a excepción de Ilia claro. Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el claro de la aldea donde solían llevarse a cabo las ceremonias importantes.

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, en el agradable clima que traía consigo el atardecer, conversando los unos con los otros mientras esperaban que la ceremonia comenzara, Ilia sonrió radiante cuando lo vio a la distancia y Link correspondió a su sonrisa, fue fácil ubicarla entre todas las personas con ese vestido de lino blanco ligero y largo, sencillo y lindo, encajaba perfecto con su personalidad y eso solo hacía que su apariencia fuera todavía más radiante. Un arreglo de flores silvestres en su cabeza complementaba su ajuar, adornaban su cabello que había crecido en el último par de años y ahora sus mechones rubios cubrían sus hombros. Ella caminó hasta él entre toda la gente —Estoy muy emocionada Link.

—Yo también lo estoy.

—Tienes la camisa mal acomodada— antes de que Link pudiera detenerla, ella ya estaba arreglando con ambas manos el cuello de su camisa – Tienes suerte de que yo esté para ti.

—La tengo.

—Link, Ilia, ya es momento— interrumpió Beth emocionada acercándose a los dos para tomarlos de las manos y conducirlos hasta donde estaba la gente reunida lista para la ceremonia de boda.

El alcalde Bo intentaba mantenerse firme mientras veía a su hija tomada de la mano con el hombre que tan pronto como terminara de hablar se convertiría en su esposo y se llevaría a su pequeña hija de su lado, de tan solo pensar que ya no estaría con él sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas. —claro que no me alejaré de ti papá— le había dicho Ilia una y otra vez durante el transcurso de tiempo que llevaron todos los preparativos de su boda, desde el día en que se comprometió hasta esa misma mañana mientras salía de casa con él.

Apenas comenzando a dar el discurso un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, su voz se escuchaba quebrada y débil en la pronunciación de algunas palabras, Ilia sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a llorar igual que su padre, pero la mano del hombre a su lado que apretaba la suya con suavidad en muestra de apoyo la hacía detenerse y correr hasta su padre en ese momento, él tenía razón con lo que comunicaba con ese contacto, todo estaría bien.

Link no podía evitar sonreír con cariño mirando a Ilia, estaba seguro que todos los habitantes lo hacían, no recordaba haberla visto tan dichosa antes, tan relajada y confiada con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se merecía toda la felicidad que estaba teniendo ahora.

Link suspiró, en ese momento y como tantas veces ocurría sin aviso el recuerdo de Zelda surgió en su mente, tantas cosas pasaron desde que ella se había ido. Y a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo su recuerdo todavía le hacía latir el corazón con la misma intensidad que cuando ella estaba a su lado, se preguntaba con frecuencia cuánto tiempo y cuánta distancia era necesaria para que dejara de causar ese efecto en él. El vitoreo por la emoción de las personas lo trajo de nuevo a la ceremonia, los novios sellaban sus recién dichos votos con un tierno beso, al separarse Dan sonreía abiertamente y con un notable sonrojo a los presentes y el caso de Ilia no era diferente, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su mirada se desviaba con timidez de las personas que los observaban.

El mayor Bo mantenía hora sus emociones bajo control y sonreía con autentica felicidad.

Las horas transcurrieron y la celebración continuó sin contratiempos, Link se dedicaba a observar mientras el resto bailaba, pudo ver a Telma más que feliz con un tarro de cerveza en la mano bebiendo con el resto, era la boda de su hijo y se había asegurado que el alcohol no faltara e incluso Link tenía su propio tarro, al cual daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando.

Entre todo el ruido producido por la música y las personas que se divertían los oídos de Link captaron un sonido que se le hizo familiar, específicamente un relinchido que durante mucho tiempo acompañó al de Epona en el establo del rancho, su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada de la aldea desde donde provenía el sonido, no se equivocó, un semental blanco relinchaba tranquilo reconociendo el lugar y al alzar la vista hacia a su jinete la respiración de Link se detuvo, ahí estaba ella, con esa encantadora sonrisa que tanto recordaba, con esos ojos cautivadores que tanto extrañó y los cuales ahora se movían buscando entre las personas, su corazón se aceleró al pensar que lo estuviera buscando a él, después de recorrer con la mirada a cada persona por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto y él podría asegurar de que en ese momento no existía nada más que ella y él, su sonrisa se ensanchó y velozmente bajó de su caballo esquivando a algunas personas que ajenas conversaban y disfrutaban de la música, a Link le tomó más tiempo de lo normal reaccionar pero cuando al fin lo hizo el tarro que sostenía fue a dar al piso cuando corrió a su encuentro.

No hubo tiempo de pensar en nada más para los dos, solo se entregaban a la dicha que sentían en ese momento cuando sus manos fueron capaces de sentir el calor del contacto con el otro una vez más, era real, estaba sucediendo, los dos estaban juntos de nuevo.

Link la sostenía con fuerza negándose a soltarla, lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía ser una mentira, un sueño del que tenía miedo despertar.

Zelda se separó de él solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, él estaba enmudecido, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la sorpresa —Hola— dijo simplemente, no sabía cómo comenzar y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, él no contestó, todavía no podía hacerlo – Déjame que me presente, mi nombre es Zelda y soy la princesa. Hace casi tres años me iba a casar pero a mi novio se le ocurrió engañarme con mi hermana la noche antes de la boda, esa fue la causa por la que llegué a Ordon. Yo solo quería huir de mis problemas y en cambio encontré la valentía para superarlos, conocí también a personas maravillosas, en especial a un encantador ranchero del que aprendí tantas cosas– ella sonrió radiante, y al fin la expresión de Link cambió, ahora él sonreía de la misma manera.

La sensación de sorpresa fue rápidamente desvaneciéndose y sustituyéndose por una agradable emoción que comenzaba a desbordar de su interior —Es un placer princesa Zelda, mi nombre es Link, soy un ordoniano con un tranquilo trabajo en el rancho de esta aldea, lugar donde por cierto un buen día apareció una chica que agitó mi vida cual torbellino. Me enamoré de ella como no tienes una idea.

Los ojos de ella brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, por tantas emociones que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo nunca fueron olvidadas y que ahora se manifestaban con la intensidad recordada. Zelda posó su mano en la mejilla y Link movió su rostro para que su mano lo acunara, la mano de él se posó sobre la de ella sin querer que ese contacto terminara.

—¿Te quedarás? — él la miraba fijamente al decir aquello, y Zelda notaba el miedo en sus ojos, desesperación tal vez de que su respuesta fuera negativa.

Los segundos en que ella no respondió fueron agobiantes para Link, el miedo a perderla era mucho mayor ahora que cuando se separaron por primera vez.

—Sí— los ojos de Link ahora estaban cristalinos. Tomó la mano que seguía en su mejilla bajo la suya y la llevó a su boca para besarla. – Y esta vez no pretendo ser una mentira.

—¿No volverán a golpearme unos guardias para sacarte de aquí? — preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y expresión divertida.

—La última vez no te fue muy bien con eso — comentó con el mismo tono burlón que él, señalando con su dedo índice su ojo — Y por si te interesa saberlo mi padre está de acuerdo, además, tenemos la bendición de la reina.

—Yo debo hablar con tu padre— su expresión se tornó seria, ahí estaba de nuevo ese ranchero tan correcto que Zelda tanto extrañó.

—Creo que será lo indicado, pero un paso a la vez ranchero. Primero debes conquistarme — Zelda miraba sus uñas fingiendo indiferencia hasta que Link la atrajo hacia él de forma inesperada, un débil gemido de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios por el acto, al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo Zelda notó enseguida que el pecho de Link era más firme ahora. La besó con necesidad, atrapando su cintura entre sus brazos para mantenerla lo más cerca posible.

—Las diosas me están dando otra oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar— decía con voz ronca, pegando su frente a la suya — haré lo que sea necesario para no separarme de ti, quiero ser feliz a tu lado.

—Tenía miedo de regresar y que fuera demasiado tarde, que ya no me quisieras, que durante este tiempo otra chica lograra ganarse tu amor— la mirada de Zelda bajó y posó su mano con la palma abierta en el pecho de él justo por encima de su corazón.

Link tomó su mentón con una se sus manos alzando su cara para que lo mirara, su pulgar se deslizó por su labio inferior con un suave roce y sus labios se abrieron en respuesta, él la besó ansioso y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. El fuerte de Link nunca habían sido las palabras, y esperaba transmitirle con ese beso los sentimientos que su voz no podían expresar, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella siquiera a pensar que podría dejar de amarla? —Aunque lo intentara fervientemente estoy seguro de que no podría enamorarme de alguien más sabiendo que tú existes— el aliento de su voz ronca chocaba contra sus labios sensualmente, acción que provocó que el deseo de Zelda por besarlo de nuevo aumentara y con renovada exigencia lo hizo después de escuchar sus palabras.

Tan inmersos estaban en su reencuentro que no eran conscientes de que la esecena que daban no pasó desapercibida por algunos de los presentes en el festejo. Ilia los observaba desde la distancia, sonreía mientras se recostaba ligeramente en el soporte que le brindaba el abrazo de Dan, estaba feliz por el regreso de la princesa y la dicha que traería consigo a su amigo. Beth estaba a su lado, impaciente, en sus manos un par de coronas de flores silvestres blancas, estaba más que ansiosa de colocarla en la cabeza de aquellos dos que parecían nunca terminarían de hablar. Siguiendo la tradición en Ordon los novios los habían elegido para representar el amor joven, el amor por venir.

—¿Ya puedo llevárselas? — preguntaba la niña impaciente.

—Espera un poco más Beth, ellos tienen mucho que decirse— Dan e Ilia tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacia donde las personas alegres bebían y conversaban, uniéndose a ellos y siendo el centro de atención rápidamente.

Beth esperó lo que ella consideró como suficiente, que no fue tanto como Ilia esperaba y salió corriendo en la dirección de la pareja.

—Todos nosotros estábamos seguros de que regresarías— le dijo Beth alegre cuando llegó a su encuentro, refiriéndose a los otros niños de la aldea — Porque todavía debes casarte con Link.

Dicho eso se acercó a Link quien se inclinó lo suficiente para que ella le colocara una de las coronas de flores, después la levantó para que colocara la otra más pequeña en la cabeza de Zelda. Beth salió corriendo después de eso gritando emocionada a los invitados que la pareja que abriría el baile estaba lista.

—¿Me haría el honor de concederme este baile mi lady? — llevando una mano a su estómago y otra a su espalda hizo una exagerada reverencia.

Zelda levantó las faldas de su vestido lila de los costados lo suficiente para que sus pies mostraran la inclinación de la reverencia que daba como respuesta de la petición de Link —Será un honor mi lord — tomó el brazo que Link le ofrecía y se acercaron al resto de la gente.

Rusl y Uli también los observaron por un momento desde la distancia, preocupados y en alerta desde que vieron llegar al pequeño grupo de soldados que acompañaba a la princesa, la última vez que guardias de la corona estuvieron en la aldea no fue para nada agradable. En más de una ocasión Rusl tuvo que sujetar del brazo a su esposa que tenía la firme determinación de averiguar que era exactamente lo que sucedía, solamente pudieron relajarse cuando los observaron retirarse. No regresarían al castillo sin embargo, el rey no dejaría sin protección alguna a su hija, su deseo era que la acompañaran en la aldea, idea que determinantemente Zelda rechazó y tras un largo debate llegaron al acuerdo de que tenerlos cerca en Kakariko sería más que suficiente.

—¿Link estará bien verdad Rusl?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que lo estará más que nunca.

Tomados de la mano Zelda y Link se colocaron en medio de las personas, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras comenzaban a bailar como todos lo esperaban, Zelda apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, este momento podría considerarlo como perfecto, lo que por tanto tiempo había estado anhelando.

—Ya no dejaré que la cobardía se apodere de mí de nuevo— Zelda pudo sentir como el pecho de él se movía cuando hablaba, algo que la reconfortó en extremo. Alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a sus cautivadores ojos azules mientras hablaba y sus manos que antes se aferraban a su cuello ahora subieron como una caricia hasta su nuca —Te has convertido en lo más preciado que he tenido en mi vida, porque conocí la felicidad a través de tu sonrisa, la ilusión de tu mirada y el anhelo de tu piel, porque amar lo aprendí de ti.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **Desde que inicié esta historia sabía cómo quería el final y espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Siento la demora xD ahora sí que me pasé (sorry :p) durante este tiempo me han pasado un montón de cosas, algunas buenas y otras que me estoy esforzando por superar, por eso durante estos últimos meses el tiempo que tengo para escribir se redujo drásticamente :´D además he de decir que me costó horrores que me quedara como lo quería lo rehíce varias veces porque no estaba del todo satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Bueno para ya despedirme me gustaría comentar que hasta ahora esta historia es lo más leído de todo lo que he escrito y en realidad estoy sorprendida, de acuerdo a las estadísticas de ff prácticamente no hubo día en que no recibiera visitas y eso es una satisfacción tremenda, gracias por leer, por añadirla a favoritos, por comentar, por seguirla, en fin ¡mil gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Me despido por ahora, pero tengo otras historias en desarrollo por ahí así que nos estaremos leyendo n.n**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
